Emma and Vince
by Agent-G
Summary: Spinoff from Hellfire and Brimstone. Emma and Vince's wedding is soon taking place, and watch as they go through that and up to Emma's pregnancy endind with the birth of their child.
1. Preperations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Marvel, Evo only my OCs and Jack was Slickboy's and August belongs to Uncanny R-Man. Kali and Kelsey also gave their permission. There also will be cursing, and some adult situations in this fic.**

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 1: PREPERATIONS**

The big day was finally coming up for Emma Frost as she looked in the mirror of Betsy's room. They were using her room for the final fitting of her wedding dress given she wanted to surprise her husband to be. It was long elegant white dress that clung to her body around the waist, and had the skin showing from her collar bone down to her cleavage which of course was nicely pushed up. She figured she might as well look sexy on her big day.

Jean, Betsy and Kitty were also there helping her out and since they were the bridesmaids. Kitty was fixing up the veil in her lap, "God I can't believe the wedding is coming so soon."

"Trust me I know darling," Emma said looking herself over for the hundredth time, making sure everything was perfect. "But I never wanted something so badly in my life to happen."

Jean had to smile and she looked down at her own engagement ring and thought of the day she would marry Scott. They all had been through so much, so much pain and loss that they all wanted something to enjoy. "I have to admit that is quite a dress."

"It should it cost enough to have it tailored made for me," Emma muttered to herself as she adjusted the sleeves.

Jean rolled her eyes and hoped to just get by with her own savings in order to get a decent wedding dress. Unlike Emma or Betsy she didn't have any huge bank accounts to use with. "So where is your husband to be? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh he went to the airport," Emma told her as she was satisfied with how the dress looked before she carefully put it away. "He went to pick up his guests."

"Oh right, those people from his home town," Betsy nodded as she started to help her out of the dress, "Three of them right?"

Emma nodded her head and was thankful there was room for the extra people, "Mary Jones and Benny Parker his two closest friends as well as Mr. Ryu Kansuke."

"That was his martial arts teacher right?" Kitty asked her putting the veil away for safety. She had heard a few things about him and he sounded nice enough, although she kept on getting images of Mr. Miyagi from the Karate Kid movies when she thought about him.

"Well things are nearly done," Betsy said mentally going over the list in her head. Everyone had new suits and dresses, everything Emma ordered for the wedding had arrived and now they needed the few guest and spend the next day setting up for the wedding. Ororo was making sure the weather would be just perfect as well.

"Yes I confirmed the priest, the food that will arrive in two days." Emma nodded gently slipping out of the dress. She was only in her underwear now and went to her normal clothing placed aside. She slipped on the white skirt and looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hands there for a moment. The baby seemed to be doing fine at the moment although she was still only in her second month.

There was a bit of baby fat although she still did a few light exercises. She wanted to keep in a little shape although she did have to get a few new bras. Her breasts were already started to swell a bit and it was hell on her a bit. She was thankful that when Shaw put her through that little 'upgrade' as he called it with the plastic surgery she didn't have the usual implants.

Thanks to the Hellfire club she had a new (at least to the public) usage of the Tissue engineered implant. Mainly it used stem cell research to grow a mostly organic implant. There was no risk of leakage or ruptures but the best was no danger of cancer like the silicon. She really wanted to be able to breast feed her baby since the reading suggested that and she wasn't sure how if she had silicon implants it was safe.

Even though she couldn't sense a mind yet, when she focused she could feel a presence inside of her. And at night with her man behind her with his hand resting on her stomach all she felt was love. A deep love that she had never felt before, and a night when no one would see her she felt the tears on her face only she wasn't crying in sadness but in joy.

She quickly shut out those emotions and locked them up, she didn't want the other to see her cry. She only let Vince see her cry but it was getting damn harder to control her emotions lately. 'Damn pregnancy hormones,' Emma thought to herself.

The others saw her lost in thought looking at her belly and they all knew what she was thinking about. It was still reeling from that and there were a few plans on how to help them when they were gone on the honeymoon. So far only Scott, Jean, Xavier, and Betsy knew because they didn't broadcast their thoughts and didn't want Emma to overhear their plans.

Meanwhile on the roof of the mansion Raven Darkholme the mutant known as Mystique sat watching the lake. She could see the memorial to Jack there in the yard and it still hurt seeing that there. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten so close to him but they had and she now paid for it with an aching heart. It wasn't broken since they hadn't been that involved, but he had touched her deeply despite everything.

She sighed to herself, she hadn't mourned anyone in so very long but she did know. At least now she felt she could go out of her room more then just to eat. She was getting over it but it would still take time, even though they had been lovers for a short time Raven missed his presence and not just in bed.

But there was at least that wedding, she hadn't been to one in years either and even then that had been in an assassination mission from her mercenary days. Although she did like the couple getting married, they didn't judge her especially Emma. It was nice to have a clean slate with some people here.

She lost herself in her thoughts and didn't notice a figure floating down to her. Rogue had been out flying a bit, one of her new loves in life since she loved the sense of freedom it offered when she saw her mother on the roof. It was good to see her out more these days and decided to land near her, "Mama?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing her daughter there, "Enjoying the sky again I take it."

Rogue gave a small smile and nodded as she sat down with her, "Yeah, it's just really nice. Ah see why guys like Warren and Vince like ta do it."

Mystique smiled and looked to the sky, "I know how you feel…Why do you think I turn into a raven a lot? It's not just because I share the name, I like to fly at times myself."

The two sat there trying to think of something to say to each other, they were both still trying new at this parent/child relationship thing. She guessed she might as well start off with her future, "I heard that you're not applying to any colleges or universities, mind telling me why?" In fact she had once asked Xavier about that and he had told her that Rogue hadn't. She didn't know why her daughter didn't from being the Principle at Bayville she knew that Rogue had what it took.

Rogue sighed and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them close to her and resting her chin on the knees. "Ah…Ah'm just takin' a year off…Ah need it."

Raven mentally kicked herself, she should have known that Rogue wasn't completely healed from her experience. In fact they most likely would never fully heal, how could you from such brutality that Selene and the Hellfire Club had shown her? They had raped her body and mind in that place, she suffered physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Ah just can't do it…not now…Ah'm still uneasy in large unfamiliar groups…" Especially with strange men, one time at the mall she had been in the elevator going to the second level when there were a group of boys from the high school went in. She had been surrounded by them and she had to fight off the panic that had been in her. She kept on having flash backs to that cold cell floor, to the hands groping her body, the painful invasion into her body by those men, the humiliation, the despair and the fear.

She kept on hearing Selene's laughter as she had watched the men take her over and over again. How they all laughed as she cried, screamed in pain, begged them to stop. They had broken her that day, she always thought she was touch but she had broken down on that day. It had taken her months to get to where she was now.

But she was only comfortable with those she knew, with strangers she kept on thinking about if they would hurt her. A few she didn't mind but like in that elevator, in an enclosed area with so many strangers it had nearly overwhelmed her. It seemed like an eternity when the doors opened and she quickly left to find and open area with less people to calm down.

"Ah need ta heal more…Ah'm…Not ready for that, not yet at the moment." Rogue told her mother.

Raven put and arm around her daughter and the two just leaned into each other. "It's okay I understand. You don't have to if you're not ready to go just yet." Rogue smiled and was thankful she understood. She was also thankful for the support of all her friends, her brother and of course Remy. She smiled a little at how she had snuck into his room a few nights.

Mainly when she couldn't stand to be alone in the dark and needed someone there to comfort her. A few times she actually went to her mother since she too needed someone, Kurt also if he wasn't with Wanda but Remy was another one she liked to turn to. She didn't want anyone outside of those three to know, she felt silly sleeping in the bed of her mother or brother when she couldn't stand to be alone. With Remy it was more understandable but also she didn't want people to know because she didn't want them to think she was weak.

But given what happened she needed comfort, all those years of loneliness, then of her not being able to touch. Then when she could touch…It had taken her so long to just be able to allow someone to touch her without feeling ill. Like this moment with her mother there for her, ever since Slayer's death they had been a bit closer. They each felt the same pain of his death and they had strangely built on that in their relationship.

"So I guess this means you'll be hanging around here more and with that Cajun."

"Mama," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Honestly what you see in that man I don't know," Mystique shook her head, but then to her no man was enough for her daughter. At least she approved of Kurt's choice, Wanda reminded Raven of a lot of herself.

"Ya know Remy is not that bad."

"No I guess not…I just wish he'd stop talking about himself in the third person all the time at least." That made Rogue smile, it was a bit annoying but she didn't mind as much as he had. Plus he did have his charming moments too.

**-New York Airport-**

The tall dark haired mutant Vincent Freeman was waiting for the flight from Toronto to arrive. There was no direct flight to Bayville but since it was close enough to New York he didn't mind the drive. Besides he really wanted to see them. He was waiting by the gate for an hour since the flight was delayed.

'Why are these things never on time?' He thought as he sat in a seat. He had visited the small café for a coffee. He missed the Tim Horton's kind but it had worse then what they served. He tried to relax although it was a bit odd. Some people kept looking at that damn scar on his face, the small cut Selene had given him when she tried to break him down. He was glad that the bitch was dead now for all the things that woman had done.

Although he was thankful that most people didn't care too much, some teens he heard say it looks cool but others seemed a bit nervous. He sighed for a bit as he waited, another odd reaction were from some of the women. While drinking his coffee a flight attendant had sat down next to him and tried hitting on him.

He was a bit flattered but he was perfectly happy with Emma. Plus as soon as she saw the scar he saw her mood change a bit. He pretty much ended it there by telling her thanks but he was engaged. She blushed and said sorry and left quickly enough. Although what really worried him were the very few women that seemed to like him more when they saw the scar, like it supposedly made him more dangerous.

Well…he was technically dangerous.

He pushed the thoughts aside and thought of a few happier topics. Emma, their marriage and to their unborn child. He still couldn't totally believe he was going to be a father. He was only twenty but then there were people younger then him and his soon to be wife having kids. Vince kept on wondering if he was going to be a good father. He wished to God Father Michaels was here, if ever he needed that man's guidance it was now more then ever.

Then a sadness crossed his face remembering that horrible day when they came for him. They killed him right in front of his face. He pushed that day aside he didn't want to think about it, it was too hard and hurt too much. Thankfully he heard that the plane was finally unloading and he went to meet them.

He waited for a bit to see a few passengers off but he smiled when he saw the trio there. With her good looks and long golden hair was Mary, with his shaggy brown and a couple of years younger was Benny and finally a Japanese man with white hair and a cane walked off. Mary smiled and ran over to her long time friend and hugged him. "Oh it's so good to see you again! It's been forever it seems." She said to him.

"Yeah man, I was starting to miss my 'big brother'," Benny grinned. It was kind of a running joke how Vince looked about all the younger kids as a big brother to them all. It was his nickname in that circle of friends. "Man…I still can't get over you're getting married already."

Vince laughed and nodded, "Trust me I know. But I really love her, never thought I would feel this about anyone."

Mary gave him a half-hearted smile. She and Vince had kind of dated for a bit and truthfully she still carried a bit of torch for him. But she had let go of that a long time ago, when he came back after being taken she had seen the change in him. Seeing him look on the first home he had with such pain, she knew that he would never be coming back. But seeing the happiness once more in his eyes made her glad for him.

Vince nodded respectfully to his old sensei, "It is good to see you again."

"As it is you," He smiled back, it did his old heart proud to see his finest student happy in life. "Now let us move on, I wish to meet the young lady again that captured your heart."

They all went to the baggage claim to get their stuff, Vince offered to take the case for his master but the he said that he may be old but he wasn't feeble. "Sorry I meant no disrespect." Vince said to him.

"Then you can carry ours," Mary said as she and Benny eagerly threw him their bags. He was thankful for his strength at that moment they both seemed to have packed for a month then a week by the feel of it. "Now how are we getting there?"

"I drove here," Vince said carrying two of Mary's and one of Benny's suit cases in his arms. He led them through the parking lot as he looked for the car. He hoped no one car jacked the damn thing, Emma loved that car and would be extremely pissed. "Ah there it is."

"Which one?" Benny asked looking at them all.

"The white one."

It was Mary that spoke first, "But that's a Porsche!" She yelled out seeing the high quality car there. It had two doors but a back seat for them to fit in.

Vince just shrugged smirking, "Yeah she's got expensive tastes, she keeps telling me that she'll buy me my own and just name it but I'm still saving up for myself."

Benny was trying to think at that. From what he was told Emma was pretty rich, hell she now owned the orphanage and under Mary's guidance it was growing. Mary seemed to have found a calling in life and with Emma's backing it the place was built up and had everything you could need. "Vince…how rich is this lady?"

"I don't really know or care. But she's great with money I'll give her that," He told him as the loaded up the car. After everyone was settled in, Mr. Kansuke in the front with him and the other two in the back. While the drive back to Bayville was long it but they took that time to catch up.

Vince asked about how things were going back home, Mary filled him in on the kids and how well they were doing. Who got adopted and who the new kids were. Mr. Kansuke was thinking of taking on more students as a teacher. At least to help him earn a nice little retirement fund for himself for when he actually retired, Benny was seeing this girl and he talked non-stop about her.

Vince smiled as he heard all of this, it was so good to see and hear them in the flesh again. He could only keep in touch with e-mail, and the phone. He just wished one more person was here, he had always hoped that Father Michaels would be the one to marry him one day. But he just hoped that he was watching over him on this day in spirit. He didn't have faith in a higher power until he met him and he just hoped that he was watching over him even now.

By the time they got to the mansion everyone was surprised by it. "Wow…this place is amazing," Benny said seeing it. "I can't believe you live here…Is that…an angel?" Benny asked seeing something up in the sky as they got out. All those sermons of Father Michaels came back to him in that moment, Mary gasped as well as she too was thinking the same thing.

Vince tried not to laugh, "That's just Warren, he's just got wings and looks like one trust me he's not a real one."

"Oh god for a minute there I thought it was the rapture or something," Mary laughed to herself.

"Looks like a very interesting place," Kansuke said looking over the place.

"Oh you don't know the half of it…" Vince stopped as he felt that familiar warm presence in his mind and sent out something to her. He looked back at them. "She'll be coming down to meet us in a second."

"How did you…" Benny asked him as they entered through the glass doors into the foyer.

He smirked at his long time friend, "She's a telepath remember? We got kind of a bond, we can feel each other's presence, emotions and thoughts."

"And for once a woman can understand what goes on in a man's head," Said Emma as she walked down the stairs smiling to them. "Well…Most of the time at least."

Benny's jaw dropped at the gorgeous blond, she looked like something from the centerfold of Playboy. Then he caught her looking at him and blushed remember she could read thoughts. He quickly thought about something else, although he did feel that Vince sure got lucky in meeting her. They all watched as Emma gave her man a hug and a deep kiss.

'_Missed you.'_ Vince thought at her.

'_You've only been gone a few hours,'_ She thought back with a laugh. _'But I missed you too.'_

They broke the kiss as she linked her arms with his, "Now how about we show you to your rooms?"

"Sounds great to me, oh and I guess I can thank you for the first class tickets," Mary said to her, that sure made taking that long flight worth it. She guessed that would be the only time she got to fly that way.

"Anything for my future husband's closest friends," Emma waved it off as they were led to the upper levels to the spare rooms.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: BEFORE THE BIG DAY**


	2. Before the Big Day

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to add that I own nothing in Marvel, Evo only my OCs and Jack was Slickboy's and August belongs to Uncanny R-Man. Kali and Kelsey also gave their permission.

* * *

**

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 2: BEFORE THE BIG DAY**

In the large yard of the mansion everything was being set up for the outdoor ceremony. Gambit and Piotr were setting up a long table where the food would be for the dinner after the ceremony. Jamie and his clones were setting up all the chairs before a rehearsal later that day. Rahne, Jubilee alone with Amara and August were setting up the long rug between the chairs, flowers and other things.

Kurt was with Wanda cleaning up the gazebo and putting up the decorations for this. Everything was going smoothly and everyone was looking forward to this. "Hey where are the couple to be?" Wanda asked setting up some of the decorations, "Shouldn't they be helping with this?"

Kurt who was cleaning the area just shrugged, "Don't know, I zhink they're showing Vincent's guests around."

"Lucky them," She muttered to herself.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey if it vill make you feel better…I could make it up to you later…tonight?" She whispered and kissed her neck. She moaned feeling his lips there, he always did know just where to kiss her. It kind of wasn't fair but then again she knew his secret spots too and she could use them later tonight.

"Fine, you win…this time," She sighed and turned around to kiss him on the lips her arms draped over his neck and his hands on her hips. Both of them had had a rough time and she was glad to have him in her life. Kurt was also glad to have her in his, he wouldn't have done so well after the Hellfire incident with Selene without her.

Amara had just finished with her side of putting up the flowers and felt a bit tired. She saw a shadow to her left and looked over and smiled seeing the woman that she was dating. August was taller then her with long dark hair, and very exotic with her Greek background. "Hey there babe, finished?"

Amara smiled and stood up, "Yes all finished and I could use a break."

August smiled back and took her hands, "Come on then, it's lunch time and I got something special planned." That got the Princess' attention and went with her wondering what her girlfriend had in mind. Since in her homeland same sex partners were common she had grown up not minding either sex. She was glad to have gotten over her crush of both Tabitha and Sam because since those two were happily dating she didn't want to ruin things.

August led her to the small wooded area away from everyone and she had to laugh at the picnic set up, with a blanket and basket of food already waiting. "Where did you get this?" She asked the taller girl.

"From Kurt," August simply replied, "I kind of went asking for advice and Wanda said that the picnic she and Kurt were on was very nice." Since August was more used to one night stands she wasn't sure how to date in a relationship. So she had gone to the others, although when Wanda had talked about her picnic she had on that smile that suggested that more then just eating when on there. She was kind of hoping for the same results but she could keep herself in check.

Well mostly, Amara brought out this passion in her that she hadn't known was there. They sat down and started to enjoy and nice quiet meal, simple too mainly cold cuts but with their fire powers it was easily to just make it 'toasted' the food to a nice hot meal. When Amara came to this new world she was very timid being so out of her element, things like computers, electricity and TV shared her and yet now she was living with it like she had her entire life.

She had grown since those days, she had faced many challenges over the years and she had become stronger for it. Now she was falling in love and it was very good feeling too, she laid on her side looking at August on her back, sun shades on her eyes finishing up an apple. August noticed her looking and grinned, "What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

August nearly laughed and put the apple away and moved over to her, "And do you like what you see?" The princess blushed a bit and nodded, "Well good, because so to I." She told her and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. The rest of the meal was pretty much forgotten as the two young women embraced in a deep loving kiss. Amara went onto her back as the taller girl got on top kissing her sensually, Amara's hands went to her back and down it to her hips.

"Wait, what if someone hears us?" Amara asked her through the kisses.

"Thought about that," She replied and sat up smiling at her, "If we keep quiet no one should hear us," She smiled and slipped off her top over hear head and was only in a simple black bra. Amara smiled as her hands ran up the other girl's stomach.

As the two young lovers got to know each other on a more personal level the young Asian girl of Jubilation Lee was looking for Bobby. She hadn't seen him all day and wondered where he was at the moment it took her awhile and asking Betsy for a little telepathic scan of the area to find him by the dock on the bay.

When she got down the cliff side path and down there she saw him in his ice form using his powers to make some ice sculptures. There were a few melting ones and the ground around the area was wet from it all. She watched as he made a life like version of Emma and Vince only in wedding clothing. He walked around there looking for imperfections in it and he seemed to be practicing.

He didn't even notice her walking up until her feet dick the wood on the dock. He turned around surprised to see her, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you that. What's with all the ice sculptures?" Jubilee asked him waving her hand at all of them.

"It's for the wedding Emma wanted a few ice sculptures." He shrugged and he didn't mind it let him use his powers freely which he loved to do.

"So you're doing this because she asked you?" She asked looking at a slightly melted swan.

"Oh hell no, she's paying me a hundred bucks for this," He laughed.

"What?"

Bobby just shrugged with that boyish grin on his face, "Hey she said that was cheaper then getting a 'profession' to do it. You know I think I should start up my own business, I mean I make these things better then Edward Scissorhands and faster too. I could clean up a few extra dollars with this." He kind of wondered why he never thought of it before, something the he enjoyed doing and let him use his powers, to top it off getting paid for it? That was just perfect.

"Well at least you got a useful thing for that," She sighed looking at her hands, she hated at times that her powers weren't the greatest. Basically all she did was just fire out fireworks, not exactly the best power. Oh well at least on the 4th of July she was useful.

She looked up when she saw Bobby back in his human form with his hands on her shoulders, "Hey you're much more then just powers to me. You're a very pretty girl, smart, energetic, you speak your mind and I love being with you. You really know how to live life and that really cheers me up you know?"

She smiled and blushed a bit, sure Bobby could be immature at times but when he set it aside he could be a really sweet guy like now. Plus he could make her laugh and knew how to have a good time as well, "So how's it going?"

Bobby looked at the latest creation, "Pretty good so far, thankfully I can shape it with my mind. I can't see how people can just chisel away and get things like this."

He scratched the back of his head looking it over, he had been able to see the dress that Emma would wear and he hoped it got it right. He had to admit it was one of his better ones and then he got an idea, "Say…you want to see something I've been thinking about trying?"

She got curious about what he had planned, "What is it?"

"Just…well…let's just say Piotr isn't the only one who wants a muse," He grinned at her and then concentrated. She watched at a new figure started to emerge and it was life size whatever it was, she saw a figure starting to form. Jubilee noticed wings and guessed he was doing Warren but then she noticed the robes and the figure had a more feminine look to it. By the time he was done there stood an ice angel with full on wings with her long hair waving in wind and her arms out in a welcoming position.

"Wow…" It was magnificent, clear as crystal with no imperfections at all in it. It almost looked like glass although she hadn't known that Bobby had been working on this in secret for about a week.

"Take a closer look," Bobby said a little nervous, "At the face."

She did and it looked familiar until it clicked in her mind. It was her! The face was hers, and it held a warmth in it, a joy. It was so beautiful and she could feel her eyes welling up in a few tears at this. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had done for her. She wished that it would stay and not melt and also she felt a bit overwhelmed.

'Is this how he sees me?' She thought looking at it. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, "It's…It's beautiful Bobby…"

"Thanks…I've…Never been good with words, more of an actions type of guy I just wanted you to know how I feel it all." He told her. She leaned back into him as they just looked at the ice statue, she wanted to memorize this while she could.

**-Mansion-**

After some time things were winding down a bit now that everything was set up and people were getting ready for the rehearsal. Rogue was sitting in the kitchen taking a drink of bottled water, after her talk with her mom she and her had gone through a little Danger Room exercise to led off some steam. She had to admit there was a lot of therapy to bashing in the skull of all the drones that looked like Selene.

Even thought Rogue was glad the bitch was dead she hoped she was burning in hell for eternity. Actually she knew for a fact that she was and a small grin got on her face. 'Yeah burn in hell forever you bitch, and ah pray you get what's comin' to ya.' She thought to herself.

She sat down at the table and tried to relax, she always got so worked up when thinking about that bitch but she didn't need to give herself an ulcer at nineteen. She heard footsteps and smiled seeing Scott walk in, he saw her appearance and an eyebrow rose up. "Danger Room?"

"How did ya guess?" She asked with a little hint of sarcasm.

He grinned at her and sat down, "I do that too to work off some frustration or the gym."

She nodded her head, she would use the gym but Hank and Sage were still trying to repairing the special equipment that the stronger members of the institute used. She hadn't heard what happened only that Colossus and Mayhem got into a friendly competition that went a bit overboard.

Scott decided to open up the topic, "So…Feeling any better?"

She signed and shrugged, "A bit…" Although deep inside there were scars that would never heal over properly. "Ah hate this…"

"What?"

"This…This god damn feeling inside meh…She took something from meh and ah'll never get it back," Rogue's voice strained a bit as she fought back the tears. "She took what little innocence ah had…She…She broke me Scott…I never felt so defeated and no matter how many times ah fight a battle…That defeat will always be with me."

Scott moved over next to her and placed an arm over her shoulder. She didn't do anything at first but she leaned into his shoulder. "I wish I could say it would be okay, but that would be a lie." He said to her, he still knew that Jean had nightmares of Shaw now and then and she still felt a bit of guilt from that eating away at her still. Not as much but he could feel it.

Scott wished he had seen Shaw die himself, that man and his people hurt his friends and the love of his life. He hurt them worse then anyone had and took something from them all. He knew that none of them would ever be the same, some more then others like Rogue, but they survived and they would live on even it if was just one day at a time some days.

"Just know that we're here for you, that I'm also here for you too Rogue," He said and kissed her head.

She gave a small smile, there was a time when she would have loved for him to have held her like this, and kissed her, to have what Jean had. But she got over it and she found what she craved for in Gambit. But Scott was her first real friend, he helped to take her out of the Brotherhood, he had never gave up on her and had seen the good inside of her. For that she was grateful for him, and at the moment she needed his friendship more then ever. "Thank you Scott…Y'all always have been there for meh…"

He smiled as he gave her a small hug, "Hey what are friends for?"

She nodded, Rogue remembered how he visited her while she was recovering from her power surge and also from when they freed her from the Hellfire Club. He had been helping her out in the therapy sessions too and been there when she needed support. The other did too but it meant more from a few people, Scott because of how close they were, Kurt because he was her brother, Kitty because after living together they were like sisters in some strange and warped way. Also Xavier because he was like an Uncle to her, Logan because he too was like a father figure to her.

It was because of people like them and of course of Remy, their love was one of the things that kept her sane, even though he drove her nuts sometimes as well.

"Hey you feeling up for squash game later?" He asked her hoping to since they both had this little game on who had the most wins.

She smiled, even though she was a bit tired from that Danger Room session with her mother she did look forward to those games. So she looked up at him, "Sure thing, and ah'll give ya a three point lead."

"Hey," Scott said faking being insulted. "Just cause you're stronger then me doesn't make you better."

"No," She agreed and then grinned, "But Ah've always been faster then ya too."

"Funny Rogue," Scott was glad to see her cheer up, she had been depressed for a while and it was good to see her like this.

Elsewhere in the mansion while Emma and Vince were having Mary and Benny getting to know the others Mr. Kansuke was taking some time off his feet. He was in a sitting room taking it easy on his old bones, sure he was still only seventy-five but the ache in his leg seemed to get worse year after year. He sat back in the comfortable chair as he relaxed to the sound of a grandfather clock.

The place was old but with all the young ones around the large mansion had a warmth to it all. He gave a small smile as he closed his eyes, he could see why his student liked it here so much. There were others that knew of hardships and he didn't have to hide himself from the world here.

He was glad that Vincent had found a purpose in life, a lovely young woman and starting a family of his own. He knew that was something young Vince had always wanted to be a part of, a family well now he was going to start his own. He sat back enjoying the quiet, the smell of the old furniture and books. He lost track of time for how long he had been sitting there until he was aware of someone else in the room. "You have a lovely home here, Mr. Xavier."

Xavier was a bit surprised that the man knew he was there. Xavier had been passing the hall and noticed him sitting in the chair and decided to introduce himself. "Well hello here Mr. Kansuke, although I do wonder how you know it was me?"

The old man smiled, "Young Vincent-san has told me much and there is only one man in a wheelchair and I heard the motors." He looked over at the bald headed man, "I may be old but my hearing, vision and mind are still as sharp as when I was thirty."

Xavier was amused by this, he could see why Vincent seemed to regard him in his status. Even without probing he could see that his mind was well guarded and he didn't project any thoughts. There was a calmness about him as well. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very well, there is a lot of energy in this place."

Xavier had to smile at that, there was a lot of energy here with all the children. Not as much for this year but things were getting back to the way they used to be. There was still the sadness from the death of Jack still lingering around.

"But there is a sadness and pain among them as well," He sighed and Xavier nodded his head.

"You picked up on it," He stated.

"Yes, they hide it well but it's in their eyes and in the way they carry themselves. But I had figured as much when I met Vincent and Emma after they returned. It was in their eyes mainly his." He paused for a moment remembering that day. He seemed so heart broken but Emma seemed to have been keeping him together. "It's mostly gone now, replaced with the joy of his new life here and for the future and I'm glad he's found happiness. The boy deserves it."

Xavier had to once again admit that he was right and so did Emma as well as the others. He had to admit that he was glad to see that both of them would enjoy a full life for once and he wished them the best of luck. "If you want I was going to get some tea ready would you care to join me?"

He figured it would be English tea and not the Japanese type he was used to but it would do for him. He got up as a few of his bones protested but he didn't pay them any mind. He stretched out his body, "That would be very welcomed indeed Mr. Xavier."

"Thanks you and please you can call me Charles if you would."

The man nodded in appreciation, "You may call me Ryu then." The two men went off then to enjoy a cup of tea and to get to know each other better.

**-Later that day-**

The rest of the day went well, the rehearsal went off well and everyone was excited about the big day. Ray and Roberto even invited over the twin girls they had been seeing Kali and Kelsey during the supper to meet everyone.

Benny and Mary had a nice time as well as Mr. Kansuke with the mutants that evening. This day was very active as after dinner they were sitting around getting to know one another. Even Mystique was there although she kept pretty much to herself, she was never much on social gatherings anyway and excused herself not long after that.

"You know this place really is amazing," Kelsey the twin with glasses and long blond hair said to her date Roberto. She and her sister had been seeing him and Ray for a bit now and this was actually the first time they had been brought over. Although mainly because it had been to much going on for the boys to do it.

So far introducing the girls had gone on pretty good and the others seemed to like the two of them.

"Yeah no kidding," Her identical twin Kali said nodded from her seat next to Ray. He had his arm around the twin without the glasses on. It was one of the few ways you could tell them apart at first but the more you hung around with them the more you saw the slight difference in personality.

"So is it true you guys have some room filled with all kinds of crazy things or did you guys make that up to just try and impress up?" Kelsey asked Roberto next to her.

The Brazilian teen scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…but it's off limits I mean we take you down there and Logan will skin us alive." He cast a nervous glance to see Logan and Storm talking with that old Japanese dude about something. Laura was close by talking with the leggy blond Mary, while that Benny boy was talking animatedly with Sam about something.

"Don't even think about it sis," Kali warned her not sure if she was thinking what she was thought her sister was thinking of, "We don't want to get them into trouble the day before the wedding."

"I won't," Kelsey said rolling her eyes. Although she was looking forward to it, she had this really great black and red dress she wanted to wear to it.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves you could tell people were excited about the next day. Kitty was practically bouncing as Piotr tried to keep her calm. At one point Vince thought of hiding when his own guest decided to pull up a few of the more embarrassing moments of his life in Toronto. That is until he threatened them to not be apart of the wedding.

Everyone knew it was a bluff and he didn't mean it but they stopped anyway, although Mary did give Emma a few juicy bits when he wasn't looking. The sound of Emma's laughter caught his attention and he just knew that he'd be hearing something about whatever that was from her later.

But since it was a big day they all decided to turn in a bit early since there was a lot to do in the morning. The twins went home after being dropped off by the boys in the van as Mary, Benny and Kansuke went to their guest rooms. Mostly everyone went to their own rooms after that although Laura noticed the sent of Logan in Ororo's room when she passed it.

The clone just shrugged it off and walked on, she had an idea of what they were up to but she really didn't want to know for sure. Jean and Scott of course retired to their shared room as did Betsy and Warren. Jubilee was passing Wanda's room when she heard a 'bamf' sound and guessed Kurt was saying goodnight.

Mystique was alone in her room only she wasn't really sleeping, she was looking through the windows at the moon and looked to the bed missing the presence there. She would go to bed later since she didn't really sleep that well lately.

After everyone had settled down for the night Vince was getting dressed into this sleep wear in his room as Emma was finishing up in the bathroom. "You know they say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You sure you want me in here?" He joked to her.

"There is the couch if you want." She called out to him.

He gave a mock glare at her direction even though she couldn't see him, _'Not funny.'_ He thought at her.

'_Yes it was darling,'_ she sent back. They both had been enjoying the mental bond between them, sometimes they would finish each other's sentences or they would start in the middle of a conversation all of a sudden around people. Those around them could see it as strange they realized but sometimes they didn't even notice they were talking through the link.

He pulled back the covers just in time to see her in the doorway to the room. She wore that silk white nightgown, it had a slip in it for easier walking and ended just at the thigh to show off her long luscious legs. How the hell he got so lucky to be marrying a woman that looked like a walking human heart attack he didn't know.

'_Because you gave me what no one else has,'_ She sent to him picking up his thoughts.

"And that is?" He grinned, he knew the answer as she walked up to him.

"Love," She then kissed him gently on the lips as he tasted that sweet taste. His hands moving to her hips, he felt his blood starting to heat up a bit. She always had this effect on him, but she pulled away and placed a finger on his lips. "Not tonight darling, I want to save myself for the honeymoon."

He sighed and nodded, he would respect her wishes although he was thankful she stopped when she did. Any more of that and he would need a cold shower. The two slipped into bed Emma on her side feeling him wrap his arm around her from behind. Feeling his hot breath on her hair and shoulder, she was tempted to maybe a quickie for tonight but no. She wanted to save herself for the honeymoon no matter how it killed her inside, it would make it all the better.

"I can't wait until I can call you my wife for the first time," He said to her his eyes closed and taking in the smell of her hair.

She smiled at that, it would sound good to hear him call her that. "I know, just one more day."

"It's one day too long if you ask me."

"Well I'm NOT eloping with you in the middle of the night," Emma said sternly, "Too much went into this."

Vince just chuckled and held her a little closer. "Oh don't worry it will be worth it to wait. See you in the morning." She got comfortable as she went to sleep, she knew most women might not be able to sleep for being nervous. But not her, she knew what she wanted, she wanted him and she would have him. She wanted to be his wife and had no doubts about this at all. No she wasn't nervous at all and she slept peacefully with her soon to be husband next to her with his arm around her, feeling the love and security that it gave her easily drifted off to sleep.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: THE BIG DAY**


	3. Big Day

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 3: THE BIG DAY**

The big day had finally come for everyone there everyone had gotten up early to help out. Food was being prepared and last minute details were being set up. There was a very positive energy about the place and everyone was excited about this wedding.

Everyone was giving a helping hand whenever they could, there were a few small problems but nothing that was anything major and wasn't taken care of easily enough. It seemed like everyone was counting down to the final hour and by three o'clock everyone was getting ready.

Emma was in her wedding dress in her room at the moment with the girls pacing, "God there are days I wish I wasn't a telepath."

"Yeah all the bloody excitement is starting to get on my nerves too," Betsy added. She and the other bridesmaids were in elegant white gowns that had a different colored here or there in it. Jean had a red trim, Kitty pink and Betsy purple that thankfully matched her hair.

All morning long all three telepaths were on edge from all the high emotions running over the place. Even though they did their best to shut out all the voices like usual all the emotional levels still manage to influence them on a subconscious level.

Emma was already a bit emotional thanks to her pregnancy and this wasn't needed, normally she was calm and collect was now ready to jump out of her skin. She really wanted this to get on with it already and over with. She reached out with her mind to that bond with her soon to be husband and felt his much needed reassurance. She gave a small smile and took a breath to calm herself.

"Well it's nearly time," Jean stated seeing the clock set up in the room, "Think you can keep it together?" She joked to the blond who shot her a mock glare.

"Always," She straightened out and composed herself.

In Scott and Jean's room Vincent was getting into his tux. He was nervous as well and kept on trying to get the damn tie on. 'God damn it…Why can't I get these damn things on? I swear a woman had to come up with this because a guy can never think of something like this.'

Even though with a photographic memory he still had trouble with ties, they just never felt like they fit right to him and so he kept on fiddling with it. Which messed it up and so he had to start over, he really hated these things and he had been tempted to put on a clip on. But Emma frowned on those and made it quite clear when she picked up that thought she'd have none of that.

There was a quick knock on the door and in came in Scott followed he was surprised to see Mary. She looked beautiful as ever her long blond hair done up high and in a very nice blue dress. There had been a time where he would have had a heart attack at seeing her like this. But that was a long time ago, before he found Emma. Before he had found someone to help to partially fill in the large whole in his life.

"Hey she said you might need some help?" Scott asked him already in his own tux.

Mary smiled at seeing him trying to tie that thing on, "You never could get that right."

She walked over to help him out like she had before. After a few moments she finally managed to get it on straight, "There now don't you dare touch that."

Vince smiled a bit embarrassed, "Thanks."

Mary just sighed, "At least now you'll have a wife who will most likely be able to do this for you."

"Well I'll see you out there," Scott told them.

"Hey wait you go them?" Vince asked as something popped into his head at the last moment. Scott pulled out a small box in his pocket where the rings were and Vince sighed in relief. Then he noticed the look on Mary's face as she straightened out his suit. "Hey what is it?"

"Nothing…Just that I wish…"

He nodded his head and brought her into a hug, "Yeah I know…there are two people that I wish were here for this." Mary hugged him back wishing that the man that raised them both were here for this. She had always hoped to have Father Michaels marry her as well but sometimes life never worked out like you hoped.

She pulled back wiping her misty eyes, "Now come on, we got to get you married."

**-Outside-**

Everyone was taking their seats and dressed up as well. There was a minister up in the gazebo as everyone was in seats facing it. Benny was there talking with a couple of the mutants there getting to know the people that his long time friend lived with.

So far he was really getting along with Bobby and Jubilee. Bobby wore a simple black dress pants, jacket over a blue top. Jubilee was in a mainly yellow and white Chinese dress, with her hair down up with those chopstick-like things in her pun to hold the hair in.

"So you really made that?" The Canadian boy asked pointing to the ice statues that were around the place. There were a few of them around, but the life like version of Emma and Vince in a loving pose really caught everyone's attention.

Bobby looked proud at that, "Oh yeah, who knew I had such talent. I'm thinking that I could get a ton of cash by going into my own business. What do you think of 'Iceman's Ice sculptures'?"

"Cool."

"Hey cool is what I do," Bobby grinned at him. Jubilee just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Mystique was also there in a black coattail dress, she was sitting next to Rogue who was actually out of her goth makeup for once. Her hair was slicked back with a green dress and wore only matching lipstick. She wanted to look a bit better for the wedding, although it had taken a lot of persuading, nagging and finally threatening to get Remy to get a decent suit.

He wanted to try this old ugly and wrinkled and slightly worn old one he got somewhere. So she had forced him to get a new one. In front of them were Kurt in his new suit that to her looked better then the one he wore at that dance with Amanda a few years back. Wanda was also there next to him in a nice red dress with black on it. She took wasn't in goth makeup and had taken the red dye out of her hair for the day.

She smiled seeing the two holding hands it was good to see him happy.

A few others were also in nicer dresses and suits. Ray was with his date with the blond twin Kali in her beautiful blue dress. In front of them were Roberto and her twin in a lovely black and red dress she had on. The twins were glad that their boyfriends had brought them to this since weddings were always a wonderful thing.

Beast and Sage were sitting together as well, as were Logan, Ororo and Laura with them almost like a family watching the event. Then everyone saw Vincent with Scott, Warren and Piotr show up. Vince took his place and noticed the smiled on the faces of his two friends and one of one of his mentors in life. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for this moment.

Everyone was waiting now as the moment they were all were waiting for was going to happen. At the back Jean with her powers hit the power on a small stereo system and the music of 'here comes the bride started up'. Everyone turned down the carpeted walkway to see Emma in her gorgeous wedding gown starting to walk down it with Xavier next to her.

She had asked him to give her away for the wedding and he had been honored to do it. Emma felt that Xavier was the perfect man she wanted to fill that role. There was no way she would want her own father for this, not after all the hell he put through the entire family. Behind her came Jean, then Betsy and finally Kitty.

A few people had cameras going to capture the moment and Emma smiled as the moment was happening. She felt like she was living a dream, for so long she had lived in darkness that at moments like this she couldn't believe they were happening. Vincent was drinking ever moment into his mind this was something he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Emma went up the steps and faced him as the girls went off to the side. The Minister who was actually someone that they had found who had no problem with mutants, that is after eight other tries. He cleared his throat and Jean hit the power switch to the music. "We are gathered here to witness one of the holiest and most sacred events that a man and woman can go through."

"Today Emma Frost and Vincent Freeman are here to join in holy wedlock. We are here to witness them pledging their lives to each other and to unit each other. If there are any objections to this union I would ask you to speak up now please."

Emma took a look out there behind the veil, she knew no one would. Although she did do a light scan, if anyone even thought about doing that as a joke they would get a major mental blast from her. Thankfully for them no one spoke up.

"The bride and groom have informed me they have written their own vows."

Emma was up first and she took his hands, "Vincent for the first time in my life…I know what love is. For so long my life was so empty, surrounded by darkness that if I had stayed in that life I would have been lost in it. My life would have been nothing but pain, anger, hatred and cold."

"You helped me out of that life, you showed me compassion, understanding, and above all you loved me. Not for my looks, my money or power…for me, the real me deep inside." She stopped a moment feeling the emotions rise up in her. Thinking about her life before him and what he gave her.

"You gave light to my life and I will always love you."

Vincent smiled as he felt the depth of her words in his heart with their bond. A few of the others had smiles on their faces and a few of the girls looked like their eyes were getting a bit misty. He hoped his was good enough for this. He went through ten drafts before he got to this one he was going to use.

"Emma, in a few of my worst moments in my life you were there for me. You cared for me and helped me to go on." He was referring to the torture suffered and the mourning of the death of Father Michaels. He knew he wouldn't have gone so well without her.

"You were my angel of mercy sent to me. With you I found a woman whose life mirrored my own, someone who understood the pain and the loneliness. You captured my heart and I found my other half. In my life I have suffered and lost so much, there is so much missing in my life I feel as thought I have a great hole in me that will never been filled."

"But with you that painful hole is filling up, you make my pain go away and you also have given light to the darkest parts of my soul. I love you for your strength, your courage, your understanding of me and for your heart. I know that deep inside despite all the hardships is a good heart that cares."

Emma felt the lump in her throat returning to her and tried not to cry at his words. He was the only person in her life other then her departed brother who would say such things about her and still mean them. "Emma I love you, you are my soul, my life and my heart."

By now a few girls were wiping a few tears from their faces, Kitty among them and she hoped on her wedding day she could hear words like that. The minister nodded then, "Then let us have the rings please."

Scott reached into his pocket for them and handed them to Vincent. His hands were no longer shaking, in fact all the nervousness left him and it was like he was experiencing this on another level. It was like he was part of the moment now. He gave her one ring and took her hand.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for now until death do you part."

Vince nodded his head repeating the words as she slipped on the gold ring onto her finger. The ring had a unique stylized engraving out the outside of it but on the inside of each of them were the words 'Two hearts, one forever'. Emma repeated the words as she slipped on his ring, for a moment it was like all time stopped.

She was caught in the moment as she looked up into his light blue eyes, as she smiled behind the veil. But the moment was lost as the minister said those final words. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vince smiled as he reached up and pulled the veil up and over her head seeing her beautiful face there. He leaned in forward and captured her lips with his own. And with that it was official, they were husband and wife.

Everyone clapped and cheered them on as the two continued to kiss. In fact the two of them lasted longer then the applause causing a few small laughs. The minister cleared his throat and the two stopped but their eyes never left one another.

**-Inside the mansion-**

By now things were moved inside the mansion, the music room had been turned into a banquet hall for them. There was one long table and a few smaller ones, as well as music set up and a space for dancing set aside for later on.

They were having the dinner when Scott decided that as best man it was his time to give the speech. He hit his knife against the glass and everyone started to take notice of him. He stood up and smiled, "Well I think it's time we had a toast to the happy couple."

Everyone smiled waiting to see what he would talk about. "And they are a very unique couple at that. Both came from totally different backgrounds and yet they found love in each other. Personally I think the two compliment each other. Vincent is flexible, easy to get along with and Emma compliments that, but they also have many things in common."

"Like how stubborn they can both get," This caused a few laughs remember a few times when both of them refused to let up on a subject. "Also somewhat scary when angry too." That got a better laugh as there was a little debate on who was scarier when angry.

"Also a love it seems for spur of the moment acts of…emotion," He said and everyone knew where this was going. Emma and Vince were two of the more 'energetic' lovers at the mansion at the moment. Vince with his boundless amounts of energy and Emma was a very sexual person when mixed together had interesting results.

"I think we all remember when the New Mutants found those white thong panties in the Danger Room one day." Scott commented and that got the biggest laugh as Emma had a small smirk while Vince blushed.

"And I never did get those back to whoever is keeping them," Emma adding in her own joke.

Scott smiled and got a bit more serious, "But anyway, you two deserve each other. We all wish you the best of luck on your new life together and for the little one on the way." Everyone raised their glasses to Scott and drank with him.

After dinner there was desert, a multilayered cake was brought in and of course the couple had the first bit as they cut a slice for each other. Vince picked up the small piece and feed it to Emma, then he got a grin and lightly dipped the top onto her nose putting frosting on it.

This was a nice source of amusement and Emma decided to get him back and took her cake and gently placed the entire top onto his face. This got so many laughs that a few people had to sit down, Vince just smiled as he wiped what was on his face with his hand and ate it.

After that there was the dancing. It started with couples but mainly everyone kind of switched now and then. Laura who didn't like wearing the dress and liked dancing even less, she was perfectly happy to just sit with Mystique and watch as Ororo managed to talk Logan into dancing with her. He looked like he wasn't much for it either but he seemed to be good at it.

"You not dancing?" Mystique asked watching her children have fun and making sure Remy's hand on Rogue's back didn't go any lower then it was now and then.

Laura just shrugged, "Not much of a dancer, I could ask you that too."

The blue skinned shape shifter just smiled back and her and nodding, conceding her point. She didn't really feel like dancing either and she was just happy enough to watch them.

Vince and Emma were dancing when Benny and Mary who were dancing together moved over to them, "Mind if we switch?" She asked them.

"Not at all," Emma said going with Benny who tried very hard not to notice how the taller woman's chest was so close to his face. He also tried not to think certain thoughts about his best friend's wife. Mary went with her long time friend.

"Well I have to congratulate you Mr. Freeman," She joked with him, he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you all could come here with this. I really wanted you all to be here."

"We couldn't miss this for the world." She told him as he kissed her forehead.

Xavier and Kensuke were glad to sit out and watch the others as well from their spot. The two older men were happy to just watch and they got along very well with each other too. Jamie was dancing with Rahne although this was the first close dancing he'd done with her.

She looked so beautiful with her hair streaked down in her flowing green dress, it really matched her eyes. He had told her as such making her blush, which looked really cute on her too. They were both a little tentative at first. Rahne had never been this close to a boy and feeling that hand on her waist made her blush a bit. He was too but as they danced on the two became closer and closer and more used to it. By now she was pressed up against him resting her head on his shoulder, to Jamie this was the best part of his day.

Everyone was having a great time but after a couple of hours the music was stopped and Emma had all the girls gather together.

"Okay everyone, get ready," Emma told them. It was time for the bouquet. Emma was in one area as all the girls were behind her a few were really looking forward to catching it. Emma threw it over her shoulder and most of the girls tried to reach up for it, it bounced off a few hands and to everyone's surprise it landed on Rogue who hadn't actually been trying to catch it.

She had just gone along with it and was off to the side, no one was more surprised then her to see that she had it. Her face went bright red but she quickly threw it away, there was no way that she was going to be 'next' as the superstition went. She didn't notice Remy sigh a bit in relief at that, as it landed in Kelsey's grasp. She smiled happily to herself and she unlike Rogue wouldn't pass up the change to keep it.

"Okay now for the guys," Emma called out as Vince brought out a chair. She moved the dress and put up a bare slender leg on it with a white garter belt on the leg. Vince ran his hands a little over her leg and she grinned at him. He helped to take it off and there were a few whistles about it but he just shot them a mock glare and he handed it over to Emma.

"Here you go boys!" She called out and threw it blindly into the men. Everyone was looking where it went and when the boys parted there were laughs at the sight of Kurt trying to get it off his ear. Apparently it had caught on it. The sight made Mystique laugh, and it was the first real laugh she had in a long time at the embarrassed look Kurt had on his face.

Wanda came over and plucked it from him, "I'll keep this safe."

"Uh…yeah good idea," He said still feeling his face all warm and was glad that his face hid his blushing.

Then she leaned in close, "How about I save this for a little special time?" Kurt grinned as images of her all nicely dressed up for a romantic night in a bed came to mind.

The party went on for another hour but after that everyone wanted to go to bed, the clean up would come the next day. So far the day had been perfect for everyone, as many went to their rooms, some not alone. In the newly weds room however Vincent was on the bed only in his boxers as he waited for his wife.

'My wife…God I love the sound of that,' He thought to himself as he waited to see Emma walk out only in silky nightgown that only went down to her thighs. He smiled seeing her walk towards him and sit down, she didn't say a word she didn't have to. Emma leaned on top of him kissing him on the face and running her hands over his chest.

He reached up to caress her arms. They both had been waiting for this to consecrate their marriage together. He felt her mouth on his, her slender and delicate fingers on his chest. She shifted her weight onto him and he felt her full breasts pressed up against him.

He moaned feeling her for the first time in days, they had held off for this and both of them wanted to enjoy this moment. His hands went down and pulled the gown up to her waist and gripped her pare ass. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Emma moaned out his name as she rubbed her body against his. She had denied herself the pleasure of him for too long. She needed him, she wanted him and she was going to have him. She sat up and pulled off the garment and threw it aside. He looked up into the beauty that was his wife as he took in her image.

He looked at her long blond hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and her full lips. He looked down to her slender neck, to her full breasts to her stomach. To where their child was growing in her and he reached out to rub his hands over that area. Emma leaned her hair back and sighed as she could feel his growing excitement as she rubbed her crotch against his feeling the muscle there harden.

He reached up to gently caress and fondle her breasts, they were still a little sensitive at the moment but she didn't care she only wanted him. After some more foreplay they both had had enough. She helped him out of his boxers as she kissed him deeply pressing her naked form against his.

He rolled her over onto her back and looked into her eyes. "I love you Miss. Emma Frost-Freeman."

She smiled at that, feeling like him saying it made it more official then any paper, or minister ever could. "I lover you too Mr. Vincent Freeman…Now my husband let's not waist anymore time with words." She said caressing his face over the scared side.

He kissed her as he entered into her body causing his wife to arch up and moan into him. They two of them made love to each other that night for the first time as husband and wife and it wouldn't be the last time either. But this night was their wedding night and it would always be one of their most treasured memories together.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: HONEYMOON AND GOOD TIMES**


	4. Honeymoon and Good Times

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 4: HONEYMOON AND GOOD TIMES**

The next morning Vincent woke up and turned to his side reaching out for Emma, only he felt nothing. The bed was still warm a bit and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around but didn't see her in the room with him but when he heard the toilet flush he knew where she was. 'Morning sickness again?' He thought out to her through their link.

He received a response that she had, well more so in feelings then in words. He got up out of bed, not really bothering to put on anything, he was going to take a shower anyway before their flight. He walked in to see her just as naked by the sink spitting out some mouth wash.

He took a moment to just admire her, he hoped he never stopped feeling this way about her. She just completed him in a way that until now he never knew was possible. He walked up behind her to give her a light hug, "Hey morning," He kissed her shoulder seeing their reflection in the mirror.

She gave a small smile at that and leaned back against him. "Morning yourself."

She paused as she looked in the mirror and took one of his hands up in hers. Both had on the gold rings as she stared at them. It was just strange how two tiny things could mean so much, they were officially married now something that Emma never really thought she would do. Well maybe a marriage of convenience at best or for money or even power. But for love, that was something she had given up on until she met him.

Then she just looked at their joined hands for a moment realizing that this wasn't a dream, that it was real. She could feel his body against hers, the warm of his skin on hers and the feelings coming off him as well. 'God why couldn't we have met sooner in life?' She silently asked herself. She had started to wonder if she had run off and met him what would her life have been?

Sure they had the rest of their lives together but still, all those years of emptiness would have been better with the love that she now had in its place.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her holding her close to him nuzzling her neck. He knew she was thinking about something with how quiet and her looking at their reflection.

"Just…I still can't believe this is my life now…"

"I hope that's not regret."

"Of course not," She smiled nearly laughing as she looked at their reflection. "I'm perfectly happy now for the first time in a very long time."

"I know the feeling," He smiled back looking at them in the mirror. Her blond hair and his dark, her smooth flawless skin and his scared and tattooed body against hers were a contrast. But yet the way they held each other, looked at each other spoke of how well they worked together. "I just know that the both of us will have on hell of an interesting and great live together."

She nodded her hand and took his other hand in hers, "Three of us darling," She said taking it to her stomach where their baby was growing inside of her. She wasn't sure if it was hormones or just some type of motherly instinct kicking in but she couldn't wait to hold their baby for the first time in her arms.

"Yeah that's true," He smiled feeling her stomach where their son or daughter was growing. They didn't know the sex just yet but he was perfectly happy either way. "Well let's see…We need to clean up, breakfast if you can swing it, and then pack up for the flight to the Caribbean."

Emma nodded her head she may need to eat after the shower and her stomach settled down. She had planned out for a very nice honeymoon trip, first the Caribbean to work on their tan. Then to Paris where she wanted to get some clothing there. Italy, mainly Venice because it was supposed to be very beautiful. Finally a stop to Japan, Vincent wanted to see the ancestral home of his clan.

'Maybe I can pick up a nice Japanese dress there as well.' She though about a nice white and gold one. 'And maybe a school girl uniform for a little fun.' She grinned to herself.

"Well we might as well start with that shower then," She told him slowly moving towards it and led him to it. "I could use some help with washing my back…and a few other things," She said in a sultry tone.

Vince had to shake his head, "Did you get enough last night?" He asked as she pulled him into the shower and started up the warm water. "I mean I thought I did pretty good last night."

"Oh trust me I'm sore in a few places and aching too not to mention the smile you put on my face last night was proof you were more then just 'pretty good'"."

"That's nice to hear," He said pulled her close to him facing him, "I like to think you shouting out 'Oh god, oh god, yes please don't stop' last night wasn't an act."

She grinned as she looped her arms around his back pressing up against him, "I doubt I'll need to act. But with the baby on the way I want to get in as much intimate moments that I can with you before I get too big." She kissed him on the mouth and he only kissed her back as he pulled her close against him.

**-Later-**

Emma and Vince were at the moment packing up everything. Although Emma did pack three different suit cases while Vince only had one. And even then she didn't plan on wearing much of anything for long. It was just practical for her. Some of residents were there to wish them off as well as Vince's three guests, their plane left at a later date and Jean and Scott promised to see them to the air port.

Vince put in the last suit case going over the mental list in his mind. 'Let's see…passports, communicator just in case things go really wrong, tickets…' He went over what they packed as well and everything seemed to be there.

Emma was now dressed in a long skirt and sleeveless shirt that showed off her mid rift was saying good bye to the others. She hugged Kitty and promised to send her a few things from Paris. Kitty's eyes lit up at the thought of that. "Oh my god that will be so totally cool! I've always wanted to see Paris," The girl sighed to herself.

Emma smirked and made a mental note that when Kitty got married to send her there for her honeymoon as a wedding present. She hugged Betsy next, "Well I guess you'll have to keep everyone in style darling."

The purpled haired telepath smiled knowing what she was referring to. As the only other girl that grew up rich she knew what Emma's lift style was like, "You can count on it luv, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which would be what?" Emma asked her in good humor. The other telepath just gave her a grin.

She hugged Jean next, "Well looks like you'll be the next to walk down the isle, hope this helped to prepare you for what's to come."

Jean smiled as they broke the hug, "Oh trust me I learned a lot about how to plan my own wedding with Scott. I hope you two have a great time."

"Oh trust me darling I plan to," Emma did a small laugh, something she did a lot more these days. She then looked at the three people that Vince brought in. These were his friends and in a way his 'family' from back home. She hugged each and every one of them. She also realized how out of character it was to be so open with her emotions but she was just so happy.

She was married to a wonderful man, their wedding night and that morning in the shower was fantastic and she was off to see the world with her new husband to live it up before they came back and she had her first born child. That last one was a miracle in itself, when she had learned she had been infertile there had been this hollow feeling inside of her, now thanks to Jack she was going to have a baby.

"I'm glad you all came," She said to them all.

"Same here," Mary said with a smile, "And I really hope you can take care of him. He's got a knack for getting into trouble."

"Hey!" Vince protested to his best friend growing up while Emma smiled and nodded to her. Everyone waved them off as they drove away. While Mr. Kansuke and the other young guests went to pack up for later that day the others started to move off.

Kitty was on her own at the moment just wondering the halls happily humming to herself. She was still happy from that wedding party, it was just so nice to have something that nice happen to them for once after all that they had gone through. Although she was thankful she didn't suffer as bad as some of the others she still had nightmares.

Some about her being powerless to help the others while others were of her strapped down and Sinister examining her again. She had never felt so violated or dirty after that 'examination' of his. Sure nothing sexual happened but still she had never had anything like that happen to her. But one thing she did get out of it was that she was sick of being the 'helpless little girl'.

She was the smallest of the X-Men, and her powers weren't on a scale to many of the others. But all that training she had gone through, and that final battle where she pushed herself and used those weapons along with her powers made her realize she wasn't as weak as she had thought. Kitty had been thinking for a bit of asking Betsy to help train her in hand to hand, she wanted to be prepared.

'But enough of that,' She shook her head as she was still thinking to herself. 'I can do that a little later, there's still my last year of high school to finish and that starts in two weeks.'

Kitty groaned remembering that but at least it was the last year of high school. Then she could go to the college Scott and Jean went to. She wanted to be here because it was a nice place and she still wanted to keep up her training and the Danger Room was the best place for that. Besides Piotr was living here and she wanted to see him more then just on weekends if she moved to the campus.

Kitty walked into the living room seeing a few people there. Bobby and Jubilee were cuddled up together talking and laughing about something. She smiled seeing how cute they looked, it was strange seeing everyone paired up but when you live together for years and fight together and go through the things they did it was only natural to get close to everyone.

Especially to a certain someone as well.

She found Kurt watching the TV so she just jumped down next to him, "Hey fuzzy what's up? You ready for the last year of high school?"

Kurt grinned at her, "Ja I am, I am getting a bit tired of how ve're looked at and talked at zhere."

Kitty sighed and nodded, sure it wasn't as bad as when mutants first came out but it wasn't like in the old days when they were just seen as normal kids. 'God old days, I sound like an old maid and I'm only eighteen.'

"Although I've been thinking the first break we get I want to take Piotr to meet my folks," She confessed to him, Kurt was one of the easiest people to talk to and to open up about. "I mean I've told them already."

"How did zhat go?" He asked interested mainly because of his own family wanted to visit. He just knew when they got here it would open up a lot of things. His biological mother, and he knew he wouldn't hide his pain from them. Not from his mother she raised him and knew him too well.

"Well…" Kitty trailed off a bit remember the long talk with her mother. "My mother was a little…uh…surprised to find out I'm dating an older boy. Thankfully he's only two years older, but then my mother was concerned that he wasn't Jewish."

"Zhat a problem?"

"Not really she's just worried about things like how will the wedding be, how will we raise the kids…" She stopped seeing his look. "Yeah I know my mother likes to plan ahead believe me I'm not wanting either soon."

Kurt had to shake his head in amusement at that, although he hoped his own mother wouldn't be like that with Wanda. Well he knew that she really wanted to meet his girlfriend and she liked mainly everyone anyway.

"So what's on?" Kitty asked him looking at the TV.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Not much."

She slumped in her chair at that, she was a bit bored now. Everything with the wedding was gone and now she just wanted to having something fun to do at the moment. Piotr was with Gambit and Warren doing something in the town. She wasn't sure what so there was no time to be with her big strong shy Russian man.

Wanda and Tabitha were off doing something, Rogue was flying with Mystique last she heard and she wasn't sure about the others. "God I hate boring days."

"Tell me about it," Jubilee spoke up hearing her, "Hey Bobby and me were going to hit the movie theatre you guys want to come with?"

Both Kitty and Kurt looked at each other, an afternoon movie didn't sound too bad to kill some time before dinner so to them it sounded like a nice time. "Sure vhy not?"

"Well I'm game, let me just go get some cash and I'll meet you guys in the front." The brunette said and phased through the couch then the wall.

Bobby just grinned, "Man that girl really doesn't like to waste time."

There was a 'bamf' sound as he turned to see Kurt gone and some smoke left in his wake. "Him too," Jubilee said as she got up. Although Jubilee was looking forward to it Bobby had wanted to get his girlfriend alone in the theatre and maybe sit in the back and not watch the movie.

He mentally sighed to himself, 'Oh well there's always another time. Maybe the movie will be dull and she'll want to make it more interesting.' That put a grin on his face he just hoped Kitty and Kurt didn't sit too close to them, having an audience with making out with his girlfriend wasn't really that cool to him.

But he had earned some extra cash at the wedding and was looking forward to spending some of it. 'Oh well the Hellfire goons are dead or gone, we got nothing to worry about, I got a hot girlfriend and cash to blow. Things are looking up for once and I'm going to enjoy it all.'

**-15 hours later-**

Emma and Vince had a long flight, first class though since Emma refused to travel coach class to anywhere. Although the few hours in flight hadn't been easy on her stomach as she felt a little sick at one point. She asked her new husband to remind her to get something for their next flight. After a few hours in flight plus the some time in the air port they caught a cab.

Both of them enjoyed the sites as they road in the tropical climate. For Vince the only time he was outside of Canada was when he was now living in the US at the mansion. Although he was thinking of getting a dual citizenship just to make it more easy.

Emma had been over to a few places while she had been a willing servant of the Hellfire Club but mainly just in the US boarders. They both wanted to take this opportunity to explore the world before they settled down to have a family life.

They had gotten there just about midday although from the jet lag they were a little eager to stretch out. The cab moved to the hotel resort they were staying at. It was a beautiful twelve story building with a large pool and another with a bar in the center of it. There was a beach just next to it and the whole place was just amazing.

Vince looked out over the area, he had never thought he'd see a place like this or feel the heat. He was glad he packed some lighter clothing the jeans he was in were starting to itch a bit. They checked in pretty easily and the inside was just as impressive as the outside if not more so.

Large pillars with a water fountain in the center of the reception area. After checking in and getting their keys someone was brought over to help bring their luggage up with them. Just a tanned skinned native of the land that worked there is seemed, mainly in just shorts and a T-shirt with tropical style to it.

Emma unlocked her door but just when she was about to do in Vince gently grabbed her arm and stopped her, "What is it?"

He grinned at her, "Tradition." Was the only thing he said before scooping her up in his arms. She was taken by surprise but didn't object to it. Even though she liked being the strong woman that she was it was nice from time to time to have him do little things like this as he carried her over the threshold.

He put her down as he looked over the place while Emma tipped the man. It was sure a lavish place but then he didn't expect any less from Emma. He looked to see a three room suit. The living room area a bathroom to the left so he decided to take a look. There was a shower and a large tub that he was sure had water jets in it.

He went back into the living room area and looked at the sliding doors that led to a balcony. He walked out to it feeling the warm sun and wind on his face. He gripped the railing and closed his eyes hearing the ocean and smelling the slight salty taste in the air from the ocean. He had never seen the ocean before today.

He opened his light blue eyes to see the view. It looked over the beach area and the very nice water. He was a bit apprehensive about the beach, knowing full well Emma would want him to be in bathing suit but then he just knew he'd get looks from all the scarring. Hank had been trying to actually help him remove a few although some had faded over time to more of white lines.

Although the thought of Emma in a bikini was tempting, he also knew she'd get the attention of other men. Well as long as they looked and didn't touch her or bothered her. He knew just how much of an effect she had on men with her looks and even though it did bother him of others thinking of her with dirty thoughts he didn't let it bother him.

Being jealous or overprotective was a surefire way of pushing her away so he just accepted it.

"Vince?" Came Emma's voice calling out to him. He pushed off the rail and walked inside to the nice air conditioned suit. He looked around for her but didn't see her.

"Emma?" He asked out loud.

"In here," She called to him. He looked in the direction of what he assumed was the bedroom. He also noticed something that surprised him. Emma's top was on the door handle.

'Man she sure doesn't want to waste any time,' He thought knowing what she was up to. He knew Emma was a very sexual person and he was glad that he had all that energy stored in his body all the time. If not he wasn't sure if she could keep up with her.

But then again he had never been with any woman intimately, he had literally married the first woman that slept with him. But hey he wasn't complaining about that. He took the top in and opened the door a bit more.

He saw her pants there on the floor and in the large room there was a nice thick rug at the foot of the bed and the bed itself was a king sized one. He really didn't pay any attention to the rest of the room until much, much later. Mainly due to the beautiful blond on the bet only in a bra and thong panties looking seductively at him.

'Damn she is so beautiful.' He thought to himself, he had already memorized every part of her body but he didn't care he still looked.

Emma smiled feeling his thoughts in her mind, she knew that he loved her more then just for her looks. He saw past all that to who she was in the inside. But it was also nice to have a killer body and knowing it really pleased her husband and lover. "I think you're a bit over dressed Mr. Freeman." She grinned at him looking very hungrily at him but not for food.

Vince smiled to himself taking off his shirt, "I think I can remedy that Miss. Freeman."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: RELAXATION**

**Don't forget that if you read please review people. I've noticed a few of you aren't doing that anymore and I really would like to hear what you think about what I write about.  
**


	5. Relaxation

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 5: RELAXATION**

Vince knew where he was, and he didn't want to be here not again. He was strapped down onto the cold metal table, chained down and couldn't move, couldn't use his powers. He was prying to God to get him out of this, the last time he was here he nearly went insane. He nearly lost his mind to the torture that had happened to him.

The place was dark the smell of fire and ash was in the air in the cold stone area that looked like it came from the worst old style torture chamber in history. There were many torture devices around but he was looking up at his tormentor. There it was, this beast of the man with a metal mask that never spoke.

He heard laughing that damn laughing of Selene in the background. He knew she was dead but he was too afraid. He never liked to show fear and now he was feeling it right down to his bones. He knew what was going to happen, just like the last time.

This mental monster would tare his flesh off, it would re-grow and then it would start all over again. They had nearly broken his mind with this when he was lost in that artificial nightmare. Only Emma managed to get him out in time but he didn't know if she would this time. The monster there with foul breath and smell had a nasty looking dagger and Vince knew what would happen.

He was going to get his heart cut out again. 'Please not this…not again…God please no…Emma help! Anyone!' He silently pleaded since his mouth was gagged. The knife was over his bare chest and he knew it was going to cut into his chest. It would reach in and take his heart out but then he'd be healed and it would start over.

The blade had just pierced his skin the blood started to flow as Vince cried out.

The next moment Vince sat up, he wasn't sure if he screamed or not. His heart was hammering his ears drowning out every other sound. He looked around to see the darkness there but feeling the sheets there and the soft bed was a little confusing.

He blinked a few times and when he felt something touch him he jumped to and turned to see a familiar figure there in the dark. As dark as it was his eyes were adjusting and he knew who it was, by now he could hear past his heart hammering and heard her voice.

"Vincent it's okay darling, you're safe," Emma said softly as she got closer to him. In the moonlight she could see the look in his eyes, the fear and torment in them. She quickly took him into her arms and held him close to her. She felt everything he was feeling all the fear, the pain and under it all the anger at what happened.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her for comfort. Emma laid them back onto the bed holding him and trying to comfort him. She hated the mark left on him on all of them by that ordeal, what's worse was how much of a kind man he was and he didn't deserve this. He was such a good man and didn't deserve to be haunted by his past like this.

She was tempted to wipe out those horrible memories in his mind just erase them from it. But she couldn't do that she couldn't violate his mind like that no matter what. She loved him too much to betray him like that. But she was so tempted to, to just take away all the horrible memories and block out the nightmares to give him some peace in life.

But she couldn't all she could do was just comfort him like when he did when she had one of her own nightmares. She held his body next to hers feeling him hold her back knowing that he was making sure not to hold too tightly. With his strength she knew he could break her in half, it was also why he was very careful when they were intimate. He was always afraid of hurting someone with his strength but she didn't care at this moment about that all she cared was helping her husband through this.

It took an hour for him to fall back asleep and not one word had been said in that time, they didn't need words.

In the morning Emma woke up first which was rare and decided to let him sleep. She went to take a shower and freshen up and the usual morning routine. But first a trip to the toilet thanks to her damn morning sickness. She really hated this part, she was only in her eighth week and to her 'joy' she knew that it lasted up to the fourteenth to sixteenth.

After that she ordered a breakfast and put on a robe as she finished up with a few things. She was thinking about what to do for the rest of the day hoping to take his mind off things when the bellhop came to the door with a tray of food. Her stomach was really hungry at the moment and she was craving. Plus she did notice the young man looking at her cleavage and for once she was actually annoyed.

It was strange sensation since most of the time she would have used that but now she just didn't like it as much and actually gave the man one of her icy cold glares. He had the decently to look away from her and of course got no tip.

After he was gone she sat down to think, 'What was that? I've never felt like that before.'

She was deeply thinking if being married was changing her, sure she'd never think of cheating on her husband. But then again she was also an expecting mother too so maybe that was part of it. Was she getting self conscious in her pregnancy? 'Oh hell for all I know those fucking hormones are acting up again. You know I love the idea of being able to have children but the process can be such an annoyance.'

She was brought out of her thoughts when Vincent walked in, he looked like he just woke up but she went up to him. She rested her hands on his chest over his own robe. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better…thanks Emma." He said making a small smile but she knew how he got when after he had a nightmare. He tried to cover it all up but inside he would be depressed and angry, normally he would meditate for a bit or something to help take his mind off things.

Emma sighed trying to think of a way to get him out of his depression, 'Well let's see…Sex usually works wonders but I think we overdid it last night I still ach so that's out.' She could try just doing it in their minds but she also wanted to get out there today. Maybe a nice relaxing day would help the both of them out.

"Well come on then, let's eat then you can shower and shave and we can go out." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Vince raised and eyebrow and ran a hand over his stubble, "I was thinking of letting it grow."

Emma placed a hand on her hip and looked at him, "Vincent darling I love you but there is no way I'm letting you grow some disgusting beard. You look much better without one as well, plus if you ever want sex again you'll keep that face nice and smooth just the way I like it."

That actually managed to get a grin out of him. She smiled a bit seeing that hoping that maybe this day wouldn't be so hard to get him to relax as she had feared. But her stomach growled telling her to start eating now. Well she was eating for two now, plus that bacon did look extra delicious.

**-Xavier Mansion-**

Ororo was taking care of her garden as usual, she was in jeans and a tank top shirt that she liked to use since she didn't want to get her dresses dirty. But she loved her gardening, she had a link to the planet and to all life in a way. Her plants made her feel better and more relaxed.

She was also now not doing it alone as a young girl of fifteen was next to her helping out. Laura Logan was her name now or X23 or just X in the battlefield. Her tanned skin and green eyes that held the same look as her 'father's' only now they weren't as hardened.

She had let her hair grown out a bit again so it was now flowing down her back, Ororo was sure it was because her own hair was very long. Laura liked to mimic a few people in certain ways here or there that she was close to at times. Mainly when no one was looking but she had caught some of it, mainly she had the same mannerisms as Logan.

Although at the moment she was liking spending time with the older woman, in fact she had recently agreed to become her adopted mother and for the first time in her life she had a real family. Laura was still learning what it meant to be part of a family but so far she liked it.

Logan and her got along very well most of the time since they were basically the same, she enjoyed going into the Danger Room with him and she had an interests in bikes. He was teaching her all about them now.

With Ororo she had this calming influence and she just felt herself relax around her. The woman had so much warmth and love in her that the young woman didn't mind her as her mother now, in fact when she pictured a mother all she thought of was Ororo now.

Storm looked over at the young girl with a smile, "So have you thought more about what we talked about?"

The younger girl got a scowl on her face that looked a lot like Logan's and she nearly laughed seeing it, "I still don't want to."

"You need to learn to get out into the world more dear."

"I can do that here! I don't see why I have to go to some stupid high school…besides from what I heard it's not that great a place and I don't know if I can stand being in small rooms with so many strange people." She stated to her what she had learned. Ororo had thought that maybe Laura would benefit from a more normal schooling experience but so far the girl was just as stubborn as her father.

They had been thinking about how to persuade her since making her do anything was a lot of work and they just knew if they did force her she'd be kicking and screaming. Ororo sighed, 'Who knew motherhood was so difficult?'

'Well at least with Emma expecting maybe the two of us should know first hand how it will be. Maybe I should talk to Vivian more about this,' Her sister Vi had more experience with motherhood then she did and anything would help. Although the fact that Laura was nearly Evan's age when he showed up didn't go well for her given what happened to him.

"Well…Just think on it please?"

The young girl let out a small growl and nodded, "Fine…But I like my studies with Beast and Sage…I'm more…comfortable around them."

Ororo knew that she was being tutored by those two and she didn't mind at all. It's just that she wanted more normal experiences. She sighed thinking that maybe this was a lost cause, although she and Logan were going on a date tonight maybe she could talk to him then about this and see what his thoughts were.

Over by the lawn the other were having a nice game to just have some fun. Basically it was just what they called mutant ball. Mainly they had a ball on hand this time a football and the point was mainly to get from on goal to the other. The rules were simple, powers were allowed but you had to be careful with them.

There had been a few accidents over the years but they were better at keeping the damage to themselves and to the lawn intact. Logan always got angry when there were holes, scorch marks or anything else happened to it.

Roberto had the ball at the moment, while he was in his transformed state in the air. He was nearly to the goal when Sam flew at him and managed to snatch it away from him. Sam was wearing some goggles now when he flew it just helped him to see where he was going. Especially when he tried to land like now as he managed to land on his feet.

'Cool Ah didn't fall this time,' He grinned to himself but he didn't notice someone running up to him and tackling him. He fell onto his back and the ball was lost. "Hey what the-" He stopped to see who it was, Tabitha the blond bombshell (in more ways the one he knew) was over him.

"Got'cha Sammy boy," She grinned at him, although they were dating Sam did his best not to try and steal a glance at her cleavage which was pretty close to his face, not to mention the openness of the top of the shirt gave him a nice clear view.

He was raised better then that but boy was he tempted. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" She grinned seeing his slightly flustered face, she had to admit that he really looked to cute when he blushed.

"Uh…s-shouldn't we be gettin' back to the g-game?" He tried to get out seeing her grinning down at him and becoming painfully away of what parts of her body were pressed up against his own.

"Awww…I guess so," She gave him a pout and then quickly changed her face and gave him a deep kiss, "There, that's for luck lover boy." She laughed as she got up and ran off to the others. Sam just laid there for a bit before his brain started working again and he managed to move his body again.

The others were having a nice time as well. Bobby was ice sliding with the ball at the moment but being tackled by an army of Jamie's stopped him cold in his tracks. He was reaching for the ball under the dog pile when a red wolf ran by and picked it up. "Hey! Damn it, okay Jamie you're girlfriend got the ball already get yourself and you clones off me."

The game went on like that for pretty much for an hour no one was really keeping score at the moment anyway since it was just for fun. But after the last goal was made everyone was looking a little tired at the moment. Although their bodies were burning from the exercise they all wore smiles as a few were joking around.

"Okay I think we can use a bit of a breather," Roberto said who was panting as well as the others. He saw no objects around either so maybe a small break was good. Besides Logan made it painfully clear that the training would start up soon and with school find time to just enjoy themselves wouldn't be easy.

Amara looked down as her clothing, "Gods I'm going to need a shower after this."

August was next to her and got a look in her eye, "Want some help with that lover?" She said silently a hand going to Amara's lower back and then down to her butt gently. The princess blushed a bit trying to give her a stern look although somewhat failing.

"God get a room you two!" Tabitha laughed seeing the two of them.

"I'm working on it," August said back getting another laugh out of the blond as Amara smiled and shook her head. She was glad that August and Tabitha were getting to be close friends. She liked the idea of her girlfriend and her best friend being close.

"Okay now are you a bad influence on Tabby or is the the bad influence on you?" Amara joked at the slightly talker girl.

August gave a fake thinking face with a finger on her chin, "Hmmmm…I'd say a mutual corruption is acceptable."

Magma had to smile as she looked at her, "You know this is good…I like seeing you this way."

"What way?" She blinked not sure what she was getting at.

"Happy," she replied simply wrapping an arm around her waist, "You kind of had this…darkness in you all the time. Now not so much…I like it, you really seem a lot happier lately and it looks good on you."

August was silent a moment as she thought about it. She was happy for once in her life, her evil bitch of a mother was dead finally, she wasn't being hunted anymore, she had a real home and friends and love for the first time in her life. She had truly found a place for herself in the world. "Yeah…I guess I am happy."

She smiled back at Amara with warmth in her eyes and Amara leaned up and kissed her softly. "Well come one, let's get back to the game…then if you're really good…maybe I'll let you wash my back." She winked to her and ran off.

**-Wanda's Room-**

Wanda was in her room, which of course had changed over the past two years. At first there hadn't been much except for what she had brought with her from the Brotherhood house. Which wasn't much looking back on it, just two cases of stuff and that was it.

Now she had some posters up in her room, painted it a nice dark red too to make it more her own space. More clothing but still in the goth way. Although she did own only two dresses and she only wore one at the wedding and another for when Kurt liked to take her out to a fancy dinner.

There was a computer and a stereo that was a gift from Xavier to help her both in her studies and to relax in her new home. She had started her own music collection as well after she started to listen to it again. Yes her room had changed a lot and she liked it. Although there were pieces of clothing here and there, it wasn't too bad it just wasn't neat like most of the people here.

Living in the Brotherhood place kind of rubbed off on her a bit although Kurt always found it amusing that she was a little messy. He kept his room nice and neat and she even let him help her clean up once. The sight of his embarrassed face when he found one of her bras was still funny. Well now it was back then they were still just friends and she had quickly snatched it away from him as he kept on apologizing so fast it was hard to tell what he was saying.

Now though they didn't have that problem. At the moment her room was still a bit of a mess but there were more of her clothing on the ground now and some that weren't hers. Those like the boxers, pants and shirt were Kurt's.

Because at the moment neither one of them needed or wanted them for they wanted to enjoy each other like lovers only could. Wanda was on her back eyes closed making small pants and grunts as she just enjoyed this moment with her boyfriend.

She felt his fur all along her skin the soft velvet felt so nice rubbing up against her. She heard the spring of the mattress sing out as they moved and thankfully she moved the bed from the wall. They had nearly broke the wall with the headboard banging against it, now it was just missing the wall and she put something between the walls and the legs of the bed so it wouldn't move.

Wanda didn't want to annoy anyone with their lovemaking again. Since Jubilee's room was next to hers she didn't want to give the Asian girl another restless night as she had gotten in Wanda's face about that the next morning.

Wanda her and legs wrapped around the waist of her lover as one of his hands was on her ass the other on her shoulder, his tail was stroking her thigh. Her own hands were on his shoulders as she listened to him groan and speak in German.

She didn't know what he was saying but it sounded great to her. Soon they picked up the pace as Kurt's urgent movements told her he was getting close to finishing. So she matched his pace hoping that they would climax together. She actually hoped they could prolong this, it had taken Kurt a long time to get over what Selene had done to him.

She had shared what had happened to her in the asylum with him, sure it wasn't the best thing to have in common but she did help with his pain. And Kurt was the only man that she had willingly took to her bed, he made her feel beautiful and loved. When they were together like this the outside world melted away and it was just them.

Soon Kurt's movements became erratic and with three final movements he cried out her name into her shoulder as his tensed up. Wanda gasped as her body feeling this climaxed, the blissful sensation washed over her as she held him tight.

They just laid there panting for a moment but soon Kurt got off most likely to get rid of the condom. They always used safe sex since given what happened to Emma they all knew it could happen. Wanda just laid in bed with a small smile her eyes closed as she ran a hand over her body. "I'm going to miss these little moments while you're still in school."

She felt the bed shift as he came back and they cuddled up against each other. She opened her eyes and saw those golden eyes so full of warmth and kindness. "Ja, vell I'll be zhinking about you all ze time vhile zhere."

He had on this playful grin on his face and she had to smile at it. Kurt always made her smile, he had been her first friend here and as they got closer she fell in love with him. They had been through so much and now it just seemed perfect. "Yeah well at least while I'm here I can keep Laura and Rogue company at least."

"Still not sure vhat to do vith your life?"

Wanda sighed and buried her face into his warm chest as he stoked her hair. "I don't have a clue…Maybe this year off will help put things into perspective for me…But I do know one thing, I want you there in my future."

He kissed her head as he held her his tail wrapping around her leg, "Me too, I love you Vanda. After Amanda and me broke up…I zhought I vould never feel zhat same joy and love in life again. Thanks for proving me wrong."

She smiled as she closed her eyes hearing him breath and his heart, "I love you too fuzzy, thank you for showing me what love is."

They sat in the quiet just enjoying each other before Wanda spoke up again, "So…do you think you're parents will like me? I know I'm not the wholesome girl next door type."

Fact was she was actually scared, her Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch scared of a German couple that she had never met. Mystique was different they had a mutual respect for each other and had known each other for over a year. But this was something totally different and she really wanted to make a good impression.

These people were very important to Kurt and so they were important to her. "Don't vorry so much, besides vhy can't get avay for a few more veeks I vas told…I'm just more worried about…vell you know…"

"World War three with both your mothers in the same room?" She offered him and the deep sigh she got was all she needed to know. "Don't worry about it Kurt I'm sure things won't get too bad. Besides you'll have me and Rogue to back you up at least."

"Thanks I just hope zhings go vell…"

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Hey let's just not think about it okay? I want to enjoy this moment and any we can get before the school season starts."

Kurt's worry started to leave him and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "Ja, zhat sounds a lot better."

"You know it, just listen to me Kurt can I'm hardly wrong," She kissed him gently on the lips as the two young adults just started to relax and enjoy the rest of the day together.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: FAMILY REUNION**

**I know what you're thinking and no, not Kurt's family that is going to visit. It's Wandas' father and brother.**


	6. Family Reunion

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 6: FAMILY REUNION**

Emma sighed to herself, she was on her stomach in a white bikini only with the top undone with a familiar pair of strong hands running sun tan lotion on her back. 'This is the life,' She thought feeling her husband's hands work their magic on her back.

Her long hair was pulled aside as she lay down on the beach on her blanket. It was the last day of their time here and she wanted to make sure she got a great tan. She already had a full body tan after sunbathing nude while they went to a very 'special' beach. Mainly one that was clothing optional because she wanted the full body tan although it had taken a few days to convince Vince to try it out.

He was still somewhat of a shy man when it came to his body just because of the scarring. It was also kind of cute seeing him try not to look at the other people and try not to get too 'excited' at seeing her naked. But he eventually managed to get used to it, you could only see someone naked for so long before it got boring after all.

They had just finished a nice swim and now it was time to enjoy the last day. They already had gotten a few souvenirs and had them shipped to the mansion. Wasn't any bother to keep them with them as they were going to collect quite a few things she figured. Emma then sighed to herself hoping to do something like this again in the future, but with a baby on the way would they have the time?

That was one of the things that worried her since a baby was a lot of responsibility and a lot of time. They had to set up a nursery when they got back as well not to mention a few other details. She was already thinking of setting up a trust fund just in case. She had no illusions that one day she and Vincent wouldn't be around.

"You're getting too tense," Vince said to her rubbing her back, "And I can feel how tense you are in your mind. What's up hon?"

She sighed not wanting to spoil this moment but she knew he would worry. "Just thinking about the future…"

"Ah," he only said nodding. He himself had been thinking a lot about that as well sometimes. When the baby was born would he go to college or would he stay home to help Emma out with caring for the child? Would he have the chance to even go? Although at the moment he was thinking of becoming a permanent staff member as was Emma at the mansion.

Sure with Emma's money they could just concentrate on that and live fairly well. Emma though was thinking of making an office building soon and running it from the mansion. She would have to have meetings eventually but she hoped not often. It would be a stretch at first but she knew with her husband by her side they would eventually overcome it.

Emma wondered if she wanted to raise her children up into the world she grew up in though. Sure Betsy and Warren had done fairly well but her own experiences with her own family made her wonder if she should not let her children into that type of world. It could change you and not always for the better.

Vince finished up and leaned down and kissed her shoulder, "Hey no matter what I'm sure we can do it together."

His optimism must have been rubbing off on her because she had thought the same thing a few times. "I don't see why not, after all we did face the end of the world."

Vince smiled down at her, "Yeah that's true so anything else after this should be easy in comparison."

The two of them continued to enjoy the sun and it was a beautiful day out, it was the kind of day that helped to remind you just how good it was to be alive. It was true they had faced the literal end of the world and it seemed like they earned this kind of day. After all the hell they went through it was nice to find a piece of heaven for once.

After a while Emma got a bit thirsty and sat up, she had of course made sure the back of her bikini was tied up. "I think I'll go for a drink, you want anything?"

Vince on his back with shades on thought about it, "Sure whatever is handy will be nice."

Emma nodded and placed on a pair of shades all her own and walked to the bar set up for the guests. It was too bad she couldn't have alcohol with the baby and all but she just shrugged it off, not like she was a heavy drinker anyway. She got up to the bar and ordered two sodas with no ice she knew how sometimes where you shouldn't drink the water the ice could just be as bad.

Maybe she was paranoid but with a baby inside of her she was taking good care of herself anyway. This was her first child the child she thought she never would have so it was understandable that she wanted to keep her baby safe.

She was waiting for the drinks and her mind was too focused on her thoughts and didn't notice the three men coming up to her. "Hey there pretty lady," The tall one said, obvious the type that looked like he used steroids. The two others were nearly as big as he was and from the feelings of lust coming off of them as well as a slight hint of drinking she got a bad feeling. "Since you're here all along we were thinking we could keep you company."

"I don't think so," She told him in a flat tone of voice.

"Oh hey she is American," The other said, obviously they were here on vacation as well. "It's nice to finally meet another person from the States here."

The third one moved behind Emma as the three of them surrounded her on all three fronts and her back was not to the bar. She showed no fear although she did feel it, mainly due to the fact that if things got violent she was more worried if something happened to her baby. She was already feeling the motherly urge to protect her child rising up in her mind.

"I said no and if you can't understand that then you're not even close to my league." She said in a cold defiant voice.

"Oh check out the hostility on this bitch."

"Hey we just want to have some fun girl nothing wrong with that."

Emma raised her hand with the wedding band on it to them, "Yes there is I'm happily married."

"Hey so am I," one of them said raising up his own ring and she got an image of a wife of his taking a tour at the moment from his surface thoughts. "Besides what they don't know won't hurt them."

"I said get lost," Emma sneered at the pathetic excuses for men.

"Ma'am do you want me to call hotel security?" The bartender asked her.

"Hey bud out of this!" One of them said to him grabbing him and shoving him down. The biggest one of the bunch grabbed Emma by her arm hard and dragged her a few steps.

"Now come on baby, you can't expect to be showing off like that and not expect to draw in men," he said to her and she had to admit that she knew her looks attracted men and had used it in the past but that was al behind her. "Now you're coming with us and-ARRG!" He screamed out as a hand gripped his wrist with enough force to send the man to his knees.

He looked up to see a young man with dark hair, a tattoo and many small scars on his body giving him an extremely dark look. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" One of the men shouted at him.

Vince turned to them with his ice cold glare, he had felt Emma's distress and came to find these men harassing her and this was one thing he would not tolerate. "What I'm doing is making sure my wife is okay and not manhandled by strangers." He said to them in a dark tone.

He knew the kind of things Emma went through and these men who were going to do what he thought made his blood run heated. Emma saw him and she knew that despite all the kindness inside of him there was a dark spot that he kept locked up. It was rare moments like this she saw it, she wasn't afraid of it but it was scary with how he could be when he was pushed or when those he cared for were in trouble.

She saw the hulking brute that had grabbed her arm trying in vain to get him to let go, she could sense the righteous fury in her husband. She knew that not only could he crush the wrist to much that the hand would just pop off but a part of him wanted to. Emma noticed on of them men making a move and it was her turn to act.

He turned her fist into its diamond form and hit him right in the gut, the man went down holding his stomach whimpering. The other saw her arm and his eyes widened, "Holy shit! She's a fucking mutant."

"We both are," Vince said his eyes took on a crimson glow as he let go of the man's hand and punched him in the face. Vince felt the bone in his nose break and he heard another outcry and looked to see Emma standing over the other man holding his head.

Emma was using her telepathy to ensure this man never tried anything like this again. She also reached out and altered the thoughts of everyone that saw this, it just happened the same only that they didn't know they were mutants. All everyone would agree were three men picking on a woman and her husband coming to her aid.

After that and the hotel security taking them away both Emma and Vince pretty much just went back to their room to forget about this. It was their last day here and at the moment both were glad for it, Emma just wanted to forget this and move on she didn't want three assholes to just ruin her entire honeymoon.

But thankfully when they finally got back to their room Vincent wrapped her up in his arms and she just enjoyed the feeling. She didn't want to admit if but a part of her had been scared for herself and the child but thankfully things worked out. "It was going so well…" She sighed leaning into his hug.

"Yeah I know…but we got many more places to go and tomorrow we'll be on the other side of the world enjoying what Europe has to offer us." He gently said, Emma smile and nodded she was looking forward to that and leaving this ugly day behind her.

**-Xavier Mansion-**

In one of the empty room there was some work actually being done. In this room there was Sage, Hank, Logan, Ororo with Warren, Betsy and Rogue helping out. They were painting and modifying the room, since they had just installed sound proofing inside of the walls and the new ones needed a white coat of paint. So there were a few of them with paint on them, although Hank and Warren were busy with putting the finishing touches on a new door since getting paint on either their fur or wings was a major pain to get off.

"Ah sure hope they appreciate this," Rogue said with a roller putting on the final touches. She was glad in work overalls they had used the last time while working on the mansion. "And where the hell is Remy? He was supposed ta help."

"I sent him on a coffee run," Betsy replied in her cut off jean shorts that both hung low and were cut so far up her legs a bit of her ass showed. Her top was a plain t-shirt that was tied off at the front and her long purple hair in a pony tail. Rogue gave a glance and wondered if that woman just had to show off her body all the time.

'You should try it yourself more Rogue, you got nothing to be ashamed off,' Betsy's voice said in her head.

'Hey! Get out of mah head! Ya know ah don't lahke people in there without tellin' meh!' She thought back angrily.

"Sorry," Betsy said honestly getting a couple of odd looks but with a house with so many telepaths they were used to this. Rogue nodded her head she hated it when people just walked into her mind now. It was bad enough with all the voices which were thankfully silent more often now. But after being turned into that 'Green Knight' as well as the horrible nightmares that were forced into her mind she felt really vulnerable when someone just walked into her mind.

And vulnerable was one thing she didn't want to be again.

Sage had her long raven hair much like Psylocke's but was more moderately dressed as she overlooked the room. She had analyzed the inner structure as she had planned out what they needed to do. She looked at the new door and nodded, "I believe that you both have done great jobs this will really help the couple with their new living arrangements."

"Yes I think it was a great idea while they were away to help them out," Ororo said as she was finishing up her own work. "I'm glad that they had this spare room next to theirs so we could turn it into a nursery."

"Yeah plus the soundproofing will be nice to only they get woken up at two in the morning for feeding' times," Logan grinned to himself. That was something that he had told them that they had to put in there. There was no sense in the entire mansion waking up in the middle of the night.

"Too true," Hank tested the new door that now led to Vince and Emma's room it seemed to work just fine. "Why did we put a lock on the one side of the door?"

Sage gave a small smile, "Well it stands to reason when the child is growing up and this may become a room for a small child instead of a baby. I would think that the Freemans will want their privacy."

Hank and the other caught her meaning, "Ah very astute of you my dear, I believe they shall like that."

"Oh trust me they will," Betsy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I wish my parents had a lock on their door I still remember coming home from school early and accidentally walked in on them when I was returning something to my mother's dresser…God that's a memory I wish I could bloody wipe out."

"Oh gross…"Rogue shuddered remembering how she and Kurt had caught Slayer from coming out of their mother's room early in the morning and after the sounds they heard they knew what they had been up to. She was just thankful she never saw that. "God how old were ya?"

"Old enough to know what they were doing," Betsy winced at the memory she couldn't look her parents in the eyes for a week after that.

"Well this conversation just took a disturbing turn," Logan muttered to himself.

Unfortunately things didn't stay quiet in the air above the mansion a few metal spheres flew through the air as they came to towards the mansion. At first nothing happened but when they go within sight of a few of the people in the mansion that's when an alert was used. Everyone ran to certain areas and when word came of the metal orbs everyone started to head out to the front lawn.

Those that were first to arrive saw the spheres open and several figures walk out of them. There was the white haired speeder Pietro, Sabertooth as well was with them looking as nasty and menacing there was a new face with them a tall and handsome man that carried himself with an arrogant pose in black and what looked like a rope over it.

The last was of course the Master of Magnetism; Magneto himself stood up and got out of the sphere. He looked over those there from behind his helmet. Scott and Jean were the ones to approach him first, "What the hell are you doing here Magneto?" Scott demanded of him. He couldn't believe the gull of this man to show up, this man knew of the Hellfire Club plans and did nothing, and Jean had been kidnapped and went through an ordeal that she still had nightmares about. He was nearly killed twice alone in that not to mention the others.

Magneto studied the two of them for a moment before speaking, "I see that not only you survived your little trail by fire but are stronger for it."

"You son of a bitch!" This came from Mystique who just made it out of there and was walking angrily to him. "You knew you bastard! You send me on those errands so I wouldn't figure out that you knew!"

"Ah Mystique so there you are, when you just dropped off the face of the Earth I had a feeling that you might have ended up here. I don't take well to those that abandon me or my cause, and I did what I felt was necessary." He said making no apology.

"You fucker!" Raven screamed at him ready to tare him apart. "You're little spy was there in the Hellfire Club and you did NOTHING! You knew they were going after my daughter and the did! Do you know what they did to her? To my son and to the rest of these children?"

Before he could respond Mystique went after him but the new mutant on his side raised his hand and she was flung back, "You dare try to assault Lord Magneto?"

"Mama!" Rogue said going to her helping her up and then glaring at the tall man, "Who the hell are ya?"

"You may call me Exodus," The man said crossing his arms while floating, "I serve Magneto the only hope for our kind."

"Yeah right," August said stepping up closer to him, "You really got a few major problems in that head of yours if you think _he's _the only hope for mutants."

Exodus was about to teach the young woman some manners but a gesture from Magneto stopped him, he floated back to his place his head bowed down as he stood by his lord. Magneto then saw the man that he wanted to see Xavier coming to the front door. For the first time ever his old friend actually looked like he didn't want to see him.

"Hello Charles," He started off politely.

Xavier nodded but his face didn't soften, he could never forgive Eric for knowing that his students were in danger and not once gave him any warning. "What do you want Magneto."

He was surprised by his tone, "I see your children aren't the only ones to have gained an edge to them."

"I need to ask you why, why did you do nothing?" Xavier stated this was a question he needed answers too. Mystique was there with her daughter glaring daggers this was something she wanted to see as well.

Magneto sighed to himself, and then looked at his old friend. He had to make a hard choice but in the end he felt that he had to do what he did. "They were enemies of mine and I couldn't let my hand slip that I had a spy among them. I also felt you needed to be taught a lesson Charles, the world can me a dark and cruel place you needed to grow up and realize just how foolish your dreams are."

"Well then consider that lessoned learned," Xavier said to him coldly, he was still working with the children with dealing with some of the events that had happened. "But I think you should know our resolve is stronger then ever now and my X-Men and I will fight to protect this world and that's both with Human and Mutants."

Magneto shook his head, he just couldn't understand how Xavier could still be so naïve about this. "What about you Mystique? Do you of all people believe in fighting for this dream?"

"No I don't," She said honestly but then a small grin came to her face, "But I've learned something, I will fight for and with my children in their beliefs and I learned something else from…from someone close to me. I learned to fight for something that you will never have or understand."

"What?"

She smirked, "Honor."

That surprised a few on both sides but to Rogue she smiled proudly at her. Magneto narrowed his eyes as he looked about them, there was still the matter of why he came here to deal with but not everyone was here. He saw a few faces that he knew and some he didn't since not everyone was here.

"Come on why are we wasting our time?" Pietro asked him getting impatient with all the talking, "Let's just get her and go."

"Her?" Ororo asked but then she realized what he meant by that.

"Yes I've come for my daughter, she's coming home. I've tolerated her staying here long enough her place is with her family." Magneto looked around but she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"I told her who was coming and she doesn't want to see you." Xavier told him honestly she was with Kurt now in his room most likely trying to control her anger at the moment. She could feel Kurt trying to keep her calm.

"Yeah right I'll see for myself," Quicksilver said and in a blur he dashed through them all and into the mansion. He ran into all the rooms it didn't take him long and when he did find her she was with of all people Mystique's kid. He didn't stop moving he just picked her up and carried her off to the front steps.

"What the fuck?" Wanda said startled and then glared at her twin as he set her down, "You! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey easy we just came to talk," Pietro said backing up knowing how pissed she could get, "Look when I left I offered for you to come with me and I still want you to come with us Wanda. I mean we got a lot of stuff going on and well…you know…"

Wanda couldn't believe what they were doing of all the times for them to show up. "Are you nuts? He threw me away, messed with my memories, you kept that from me and left me all alone in that stupid house. If I hadn't swallowed my pride and came here who knows what would have happened to me."

"And you just walk right back into my life and ask me to come back?" Wanda was starting to actually shake with rage she couldn't believe this she just couldn't. Magneto took a few steps closer but she activated her powers and raised her glowing hands, "You! Stay right where you are! I'm not letting you get within ten feet of me again."

"Wanda I know I made many mistakes…I can't change that but I want to make up for them. I've been working on making a place for all mutants to go and I want my family there. I want us together again, when I learned that you were with Xavier I had hoped you were in a safe place. But I fear that may not be the case anymore." He said to her calmly and rationally.

"Yeah come on sis, we got this killer place now and you won't believe it!" Pietro said smiling and hoping for her to come with him. He had been kind of depressed leaving her behind again, but he had to do what his father told him to do.

Wanda started at the both of them for a moment before answering, "Fuck no."

"Wanda listen to reason-" Magneto started but she cut him off.

"No! Since when have _you_ ever been reasonable? I have a life here now, I got my GED and I'm thinking of going to college. I got friends, _real_ friends now. I have a great home, I have people who care about me and I have people I care about. You said I should be with family? Fine…_This_ is my family," She gestured to the mansion and the others there behind her.

Just then Kurt teleported in and looked around surprised by what was going on, he was about to say something but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see his mother there in a silent gesture to not interfere. Mystique knew that this was something that Wanda had to do for herself.

Wanda gave a small smile at seeing Kurt and walked over to him, "I've found a lot of the stuff I was denied in life…and I found something else, love." She linked her arms with Kurt's to the shock of both her father and brother.

"What? You're dating Mystique's freak boy!" Pietro blurted out and was met by at least a dozen angry glares. He took a few steps back as Exodus and Sabertooth took up flanking positions. Only Magneto looked at her defiant daughter, she had always been the stubborn one even as a child. It was a trait her mother had and it seemed she got that from her.

"Eric," Xavier said to him getting his attention, "Wanda is home now, she's a part of our lives here and she's happy for the first time in her life she's truly happy here. Now you can try and take her by force but I promise you a fight. We protect our friends and family here and I promise you if you take her we will come after her."

There were many voiced agreements with this as well as all the mutants there stood as one with each other. Magneto stared at them his expression neutral he did want his daughter back in his life but would a 'war' with Xavier over it be worth it? At the moment he was outnumbered and a fight here he would lose. Perhaps there would be another time to convince her of his intentions as well as to come with her family.

But it became obvious that this wasn't the time, he turned his back to them and going back to his sphere. "We're going." The others went back to their own transports but Pietro shocked at this.

"What? You said that we'd get her back! We can't leave her with the x-geeks and that blue fur ball!"

Magneto stopped for a second not even bothering to look at his son, "She's made her choice now come along." He said in a cold tone. Pietro visibly winced at his father's tone and slowly even for him went back to his metal ball. He gave one last look at his sister before going back in there.

As Wanda watched them leave Kurt noticed that she was gripping him a bit more tightly. "Kurt…Take me back to my room please," She said in a small voice. He nodded his head and teleported them there.

As soon as she was there she let go of him and for a minute said nothing, then she let out an furious scream as her powers activated and the room started to shake, glass shattered and things started to fall apart. She was screaming and yelling things all about her father. Kurt stayed to make sure she didn't hurt herself and after five minutes she was just exhausted and fell to her knees.

Kurt was there at her side in an instant, "Vanda, are you okay?"

"…No…just hold me…" She had tears in her eyes as he held her close. She actually just broke down and cried into his chest. All that pent up anger, fear, hatred in her had just blown out in a massive outburst. She had to control it just enough not to destroy the mansion. But now she was just emotionally drained, she didn't know how long she just cried in his arms but by the end of it she felt just so tired.

She looked around her room and sighed, "Oh god…What a mess…This is going to take me days to fix up…"

He kissed her head then holding her and running a hand over her back, "Hey you can alvays stay in mien room until you do."

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest holding him feeling the warmth of his body and the softness to it there, his comforting arms around her. "That sounds nice…" She said before she just enjoyed the moment of being held by his loving arms. Kurt after a few minutes realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at his love and planned to put her on his bed while she slept and he helped to clean this place up. He just hoped that Magneto didn't show up again or at least not anytime soon he wasn't sure how much Wanda or the mansion could take it.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: RETURN TO HOME**


	7. Return to Home

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 7: RETURN TO HOME**

It had been over a month since Emma and Vince left on their honeymoon and things had settled down more at the mansion. Those that were enrolled were back in school and life at the mansion was going on normally again. They got packages from the married couple and postcards at least once or twice a week, some were gifts others were things that they sent home that were placed in their room for them later.

But by now they were to be coming home, in fact they had called while on the plane and Betsy was taking Emma's car to take them back home. Everyone was excited to have the couple back that was for sure as they wanted to hear all about their honeymoon.

It wasn't until after three in the afternoon when Betsy drove up to the mansion with the newly weds and thankfully most of the mansion's people were still in school. So they had about half an hour to themselves. Both Emma and Vince looked at the mansion and it felt nice like they were coming home again.

"God it's good to be back," Emma said to herself out loud. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was still somewhat sexy although now her stomach was hidden under it.

"Yeah it sure is," Vince smiled at her as he put an arm around her waist then looked over at the purple haired telepath, "Thanks for the lift by the way."

Psylocke just waved it off, "Not a problem I had the day off classes and so I figured why not plus it was fun talking to Emma and getting all the details first," She smirked at the two of them.

Vince blinked and looked a little confused, they had talked on the way but he didn't remember them talking about his honeymoon. Then he mentally kicked himself remembering that these women were telepaths and could talk without him knowing. He gave a look to Emma who only smiled giving him an innocent look.

"You can't fool me what did you tell her?" Vince said to his wife who only laughed a bit and he didn't take it as a good sign.

"Don't worry luv she painted you in the best light," Betsy smiled at him as she started to walk inside. "Plus she gave me a few ideas to try with Warren," She winked at him and walked off.

"Emma," Vince nearly whined at what she must have talked about.

Emma rolled her eyes, "She was just joking." He just crossed his arms not sure about that, after all he knew her all too well. Emma then looked over her shoulder, "Oh and be a dear and get the luggage thanks darling."

Vince opened his mouth to say something but it's not like he could ask her to help him out and what's worse was that she knew it. He just let it drop as he went to pick up the suitcases and sighed to himself. Sometimes he thought people liked to take advantage of his strength. Sure opening up any can was helpful but he hated the pack mule part of it at times.

"Oh well…at least with sending most of that stuff back here I got less to carry," He said to himself taking out all of the luggage out of the car, hoping that he could maybe get a few of the others to help out or this could take a few trips.

Emma and Betsy were walking into the mansion they were met by those few that where still in the mansion. Mainly it was just Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Laura, Wanda, Hank, Sage, August, Rogue, and Remy. Even Mystique was there as she had been having more quality time with Rogue and Wanda. Warren still had a few classes at the college as did Jean and Scott so they would be back later. Emma smiled as she was greeted by everyone never having such a warm welcome before and it was touching although she tried not to show it other then her smile.

"Well you look well rested," Rogue said seeing how relaxed she looked and the slight tan she still had.

"Yeah and you seem to have this glow about you as well I should think," August smirked at her.

"Yes well blame the little one on that," Emma rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Hank nodded, "Yes and have you had any issues or problems so far?"

Emma sighed, "Just the usually although I'm glad we went to the places with beaches first."

"Why is that?" Wanda asked her and then Emma lifted the bottom of her shirt to show that slight bulge there growing. "Oh I see."

Emma smiled as the others took a look she guess she saw the attraction she was over two months along the way and she was only just going to get bigger as time went on. Vincent also had this thing where he would sleep with a hand on her belly although she didn't mind that so much. "Well I can't wear any of my usual clothing and I still get strange cravings but so far it's okay."

"Hey can I get a hand here?" Vince called carrying in a few of the cases, "This will take several trips by myself."

"Sure thing, I got ya." Logan said picking up a few of them as Vince went back to get the final ones. Logan hefted the bags and looked at Emma, "Damn Frosty what the hell did you pack in these? Didn't ya get enough crap sent back here as it was?"

Emma crossed her arms with a deadly serious look on her face, "Logan I am a woman with high standards and pedigree. Besides when do you think I'll ever have the time to do this again? Most likely the only time I'll get to visit other countries after the baby is born is on missions."

"You still want to go on missions?" Xavier asked her surprised at that. He wasn't sure that she would want to leave on them and leave her child alone.

Emma had actually been thinking of this, "Well not at first, but I still want to pull my weight around here…and the first one to make a fat joke will die," She glared in a few directions, "Anyways I will take it easy but I still want to go out there."

"In fact I will go out there and there is no room for discussion, you think I'll let my husband go out there without me to keep an eye on him then you're nuts. Also I'm sure there would be a few left behind that would be able to baby sit as well. So I do fully plan to get back into things, I am a member of this team and I want to ensure my child can grow up in a decent world." She said to them all very seriously. When Emma got like this they knew that once she made up her mind about something there was no way to change it.

Xavier didn't like the prospect of what would happen if the child lost one of both parents but with the look on her face he knew that there was no way he could change her mind. But he thought about talking about this later on.

Vincent finally came back in with the last of the luggage, "Great that's got it all I think. Thanks for the assist Logan."

"No problem bub but let's get this in your room before I pull something." He grumbled hauling the heavy things up the stairs.

"Sounds nice, we got a lot of unpacking to do as well." Emma said as she was hoping there was enough space for everything.

"Oh and we have a surprise for you as well," Betsy smiled at the them as they went up to the second floor. Emma and Vince shared a look wondering what was going on. The coupled walked to their room wondering what was going on, Emma was tempted to take a peek with her mind but she might as well keep the surprise.

They entered their room and it looked normal enough although there were still packages here that they had sent ahead of them up against the wall. But then Vince noticed a new door, "What's with the door?" Emma now noticed it too and looked at the few that were gathering but they only had on smiles.

Vince gave his wife a shrug and put down their luggage as he went to open it. Emma was right behind him as they found that they walked into the room next to them but this was completely bare with white paint. There were a few things a baby changing table on one of the walls, a large dresser, but what caught their eyes that in the middle of the room was a cradle.

Both of them were at a loss for words, as they walked around what they knew now was their own nursery for their baby. Emma rang her hand along the white wood that would house her baby when it was born. There was one of those little toys hanging over it, she was just so over come with emotion at this. She could just picture her perfect little child sleeping in that crib and she felt her eyes water.

Vincent put an arm around her as his other hand was on the crib as well feeling it. It was kind of unreal and yet it really hit home that he was soon to be a family man now. But also strangely he was looking forward to it. Plus he was glad to have friends that would do this kind of thing for them as well.

'I won't cry, don't cry damn it,' Emma thought as she tried to get her composure. She hated crying and she wouldn't do it but her hormones were making it tough since ever since she became pregnant they were getting more and more out of control. 'Come on pull it together.'

It took her a minute she still was teary eyed but she was sure they wouldn't fall before she turned around to see the gathering of people. She was never more touched by an act of kindness like this before, she had never had true friends until she lived here all her life she had pretty much spend isolated but now not anymore. "Thank you…Thank you all for this."

Vince nodded his head as well this was just something extremely nice for the two of them and he finally felt like this place would be his new home for his new life and family as he looked at the faces there were not only his friends but his new 'extended' family as well.

**-Later-**

After everyone got home and of course went to see Emma and Vince as they talked about their trip Kurt had been thinking lately. It was strange but nice having Mystique live with them now and over time he had grown to start trusting his biological mother. There were a few questions that he had always wanted to know about and now he wanted to know them. It had just been a question of getting the nerve to ask her since he wasn't sure if the subject was a touchy one for her.

He had been looking for her and had finally found her outside. She was actually in the gazebo looking over the bay. She was actually dressed a bit differently lately she had forgone the black leather top and skirt. She still wore black though and he guessed it was partially in morning still.

She now liked to wear a long skirt that went down to her knees with slits on each side, and a buttoned up top with no sleeves. She looked to be drinking as she was looking out over the water seemingly lost in through. "mozher?"

She hadn't noticed her son there she had been rethinking her life at that moment. All the decisions and doing all of the could a, would a, and should have things in her life. She knew that she had made many mistakes in her life and couldn't change things but still she didn't want to remake anymore mistakes.

"Yes Kurt what is it?" She asked him, he seemed a bit apprehensive about something and she was wondering where this would go.

He sat down next her ringing his hands as his tail twitched nervously. He couldn't look her in the eyes at first but eventually gathered up his courage. "Mozher zhere is somzhing zhat I alvays vonted to know and I hope you can tell me…"

'Uh oh…' She thought as she had a guess where this would lead to.

"Mozher…Who is mien Fazher?"

Kurt's father, she knew sooner or later he would ask that and to tell the truth she had hoped she never did have to talk about it. But looking on the pleading face of her son she didn't have the heart not to tell him. She sighed as she looked at him, "Are you sure you want to know? It's not exactly…Pleasant story."

Kurt nodded his head he really wanted to know all about his family especially where he came from.

She took a breath and got ready to talk to him about this, "Well…It all began after I left Irene in Austria and yes the same Irene that I had raise Rogue. She was my first close friend in my life growing up."

"Viat you're Austrian?" He asked her since he never knew where she was from.

She smiled at him, "I know neither myself or Irene have accents we worked on getting rid of them it wasn't easy at first but I haven't spoken in my native tongue for so long it kind of feels like I never was. But anyway back then I was doing a little…Special work."

Kurt knew what she meant by that, he knew his mother was no saint.

"Anyway I wanted to get out of it, so I took the form of a nice looking woman and tried to actually live a normal life. Well I eventually caught the eye of a wealthy Baron in Germany and well he wasn't too bad but I decided to go with it. Flirting and seducing him, I got a job at the castle and later…well let's just say our relationship took a more intimate step."

Kurt winced not knowing his mother was that type of woman but he was thinking that maybe he was the son of a baron that would be interesting. "So zhat vas my fazher?"

"No," She simply said taking another drink, "You see I liked him but I never loved him. Then one day I met a man who was visiting, he was tall, handsome, charming man and when he looked at you it was like he was looking into you. I know this sounds silly from me but when he talked to me, touched my hand and brought it to his lips to a kiss my heart fluttered."

She shook her head at her younger self, "I was acting like some blushing school girl around him. Well skip ahead a week and we started to see more and more of each other. Eventually he wanted to see me in private. We met in the castle chapel of all places and he told me that he knew what I was."

Kurt was surprised but not as surprised as she had been, "Yes imagine my shock but then again he smiled at me and told me that he understood me. You see he too was a mutant, he shifted his form and for the first time I met."

"Vhat did he look like?" Kurt asked her and she hesitated for a bit.

"Actually…A lot like you only he was red…with two horns on his head." She explained and Kurt's jaw dropped. By that description this man sounded like he looked like the devil himself and that was kind of hard to swallow given his religious background.

"His real name was Azazel and he was a mutant too but because of his looks he was demonized for them," She told him remembering that day, "But he was also the first man that wanted to see me for who I really was. When I shifted into my true form she smiled at me and told me how beautiful I was…There have only been three people in my life son that have ever said those words to me."

"He was the second and my second great love of my life…We made love right there and at every time I could I would sneak off to see him. I couldn't get him out of my system I was truly in love with him."

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked her wanting to know all the years of wondering and he was so close to knowing the truth of his birth.

"You happened, I became pregnant with you," She looked at her son, "You see when I found out I knew it was Azazel's it had to be but when I went to see him and when I wanted for us to run off together…He broke my heart. You see I loved him but he never truly loved me, it's his way. To love women and then leave them but I didn't find out until it was too late."

Kurt heard the bitterness in her voice and to know that his father just left his mother and him just at the drop of a hat…His heart just sank in his chest feeling like someone had just kicked him in the gut.

Mystique continued on, "So I tried to pass you off as the Baron's son…But what no one but he knew was that he couldn't have children. He had an old injury and kept it quiet from everyone, but he knew he wasn't the father and he told me it all."

"All my hopes were gone and I was cast out of the castle, so there I was alone, very little money and pregnant. I have nowhere to turn to but then Magneto found me…Well you know what happened from there on and why I was so loyal to him for so long…" She finally finished the story. She looked to Kurt but he was just silent there and she wished she knew what was going through his head.

For Kurt he was thinking on all he had learned and it was awhile before he spoke, "So…I'm an accident zhen?"

Mystique placed a hand on his, "Kurt that doesn't matter, look at Emma and Vincent's child. That wasn't planned either and they both love that child as I love you."

Kurt gave a small smile at that, he knew that she meant it although she had trouble with expressing it. He stood up, "Thanks…I Zhink I need to zhink on zhis…"

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear."

"I know…It may not be vhat I vanted to hear but I zhink it vas vhat I needed to hear," He then bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "Zhank you for telling me."

She smiled that was actually the first kiss between them since he was actually born, "Sure thing son."

**-Emma and Vince's Room-**

After over an hour they had finally managed to unpack everything although now Vincent was helping her put away some of her clothing that she couldn't wear with her stomach that was starting to bulge out. He was neatly folding some of them up in a box that she had sent here with maternity clothing she bought while in Paris. If she was going to be pregnant she was going to look damn good doing it as she had stated.

Emma sighed seeing a few of the clothing she couldn't wear, although she vowed that as soon as the baby was born she was going to work hard to get her old figure back. She was still young enough to get rid of stretch marks and get her stomach nice and flat again.

Vincent had just finished with packing up one of the boxes and went to the baby's room to place it in the closet in there since there was more room. He took a small look around it and grinned wondering how they would fix it up when they found out what the sex of the baby would be.

He placed the box in the closet before going back into their room seeing his wife there looking through more clothing and looking a little frustrated. He smiled as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her, "Hey don't worry. Knowing you you'll fit into those in no time."

"Thank you darling but that still doesn't help me with placing these maternity clothing in the place of my other clothing. I spent months getting this wardrobe and now I have to rearrange everything." She let out a frustrated sigh looking at her clothing that she was replacing. Then she felt his strong hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly.

"Careful you know you shouldn't get too stressed," He told her and she knew he was right. She had to be careful remembering how she had fainted on that mission at the museum had been kind of a wake up call on just how fragile her body was now. She had worries about all sorts of things now and she wondered if she would ever stop.

Vince eased the tension in her shoulders, "We'll get through this trust me," he said feeling what she was feeling through their bond. He moved some of her hair aside and kissed her neck, she smiled as he did so. He continued on placing light kisses on her neck as he rubbed.

She had to admit he knew how to take the stress out of her life, "You really still find me attractive? I mean even with this?" She rubbed her stomach that was slowly growing.

"Honey I'll love you no matter what," He said to her, she knew that but she just needed to actually hear the words now and then just to put her at ease.

"Vincent we can't," She said knowing where this would lead to.

"Why? You know that I love you and that if we're careful…"

"No not that," She cut him off, "We're about to have company." With that the a certain brown haired girl phased through the door.

"Hey you're back!" Kitty squealed happily as she ran towards then not noticing that she might have been interrupting something. She was just so glad to see them back here. "Sorry I wasn't here I like just totally got back from school with Kurt and the others."

In fact Kurt had ported right back to the mansion as if he had been in a hurry so she had wait for one of the others since they had the keys. It kind of wasn't fair that they still didn't let her drive all that much she had improved at least she thought so.

The couple pulled apart and Kitty hugged the taller blond, "Oh and I so totally have to thank you for the presents! The clothing from Paris is just to die for! You should see all the jealous looks I get when they find out where the clothing came from. You are like on of the best friends ever and it's just so cool that I got so much great clothing. You have got great taste too I mean they fit great and I love those pink ones you pick out."

"Kitty," Vince said cutting through the younger girl's chatter, "Breath."

Kitty blushed at how she had been going on, "Oops sorry about that."

Emma had on an amused smirk on her face, "It's no problem nice to know you loved them so much. It's always nice to give gifts to those that I know will appreciate them."

"Oh trust me all the girls totally do," She beamed and then she felt something on Emma's stomach and took a step back. "Hey are you like…um, showing now?"

Emma sighed and pulled up her top a bit, "Oh cool…Can I touch?"

"Well you can't feel the baby or anything," Vince told her a bit amused at this.

'_Doesn't stop you at night,'_ Emma sent to him through their mental bond feeling Kitty touch her slightly swollen stomach.

'_Hey I'm the proud father I have a right to do that,'_ He said back smiling at her.

"Oh my god this is going to be so great, I mean I bet the baby will just be the cutest little thing in the world," Kitty was giddy with joy for the two of them. It was pretty special to have the first baby here at the mansion.

At this Emma was proud of her baby and placed her hands there, "Of course it is, with the pedigree of his parents how could he not be?" That caused an amused laugh from Vince and Kitty went into giggles. Emma had been serious but then again she was still happy to just be home. And this place now felt like her true home for the first time in her life she was truly happy and maybe even at peace.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: GUESTS**


	8. Guests

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 8: GUESTS**

It had been a few weeks and Emma was starting to get into a routine, being pregnant limited her to what she could do at least at the moment. Vince was back in the Danger Room training with the rest as usual, even though that thing was a death trap it at least made sure she was kept in shape. Plus he also liked it since she knew it was one of the few things that he could let loose and not have to be careful all the time.

At the moment thought she was at her desk checking up on how her little enterprise was doing. It was good to invest in a few companies and already they were showing a profit. She smiled at how she was doing the new stock in Stark Enterprises was doing well.

She was also setting up a few other things a couple of accounts when she got back. One was a college fun for her child there was no way he was skipping out on an education that was for sure. She smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach, "I just know you are going to be a great child and do us proud. After all you are a part of both me and your father I just know you're destined for great things."

Normally she didn't talk out loud to her child at least not in public at the moment. The other account was a trust fund for when the child turned twenty-one. Both accounts weren't to be touched and over time a little would be put in there not to mention the interests would help as well.

There was one more thing she had been thinking of lately, she wanted to make sure her child was cared for and she knew that the baby would be raised by everyone here in case she and Vincent were both killed in a mission. They weren't naïve they knew the risks but she wanted to talk to him about appointing a guardian just in case.

She had a few thoughts but wanted to run them by Vincent first after all it was the future of their child.

Emma finished off her work at the moment and decided to go for a walk, after all she hated having nothing to do and she knew that boredom would be an issue for her later on when she really started to put on the weight. Emma was thinking about maybe taking some mental training exercises to help her with her telepathy, plus she could still perform some of those martial arts moves she had been learning just at a slow pace.

Outside of the mansion though there was an unexpected arrival. A taxi cab pulled up to the front of the mansion. From the back of it came a tall woman with short brown hair, she wore dark shades as well as had a cane for the blind since she was. Her name was Irene but also went by the name Destiny.

She was a blind mutant who could see the future or at least parts of it, she was good friends with both Mystique and had raised Rogue like a daughter. But when she had those terrible visions of what would happen to Rogue and her friends she had tried to get in touch with Mystique. She was the only person she knew to call she should have gone to others but she didn't know if she could.

There had been so much danger around them she had thought that they couldn't help. She had waited this long since the darkness she saw passed by to see them because in all honestly she felt guilty. Guilt for not helping more it had been eating away at her for months but she pressed on.

She thanked the drivers as he set down a suit case for her she only brought the one hoping that she could spend some time here. She wasn't sure about how long she was staying but she picked it up and started to walk to the front door. At least thankfully her gift also helped her mainly to get around, it was hard to explain sometimes but even though blind she could 'see' but not in the traditional sense. In fact she rarely used the cane unless she was in a new area.

Irene took a breath she could hear the sounds of children off in the distance as well as other noises of a mansion filled with people. It was certainly a busy place but it was nice knowing that Rogue was here, she grew up very isolated and it was nice to see that she was starting to branch out more.

She got to the front door and moved her hand to each side finding the door bell. It didn't take long for her to hear someone coming up to the door. The person that answered was in fact Betsy since she had been closest and she had been given a telepathic message by Xavier to see her in. Looking at the woman the British woman in a Japanese body Betsy wondered about her. "Hello there, you a new guest?"

Irene gave a small smile, "I hope so I'm here visiting but then again I bet Xavier already knows I am here."

"And you would be quite right," Xavier said smiling coming in through the other room, "I was surprised when I sensed you coming although I know a few people that will love to see you."

"I hope so," The blind woman stated not sure how she would face some of them.

Xavier sensed her unease and turned to Betsy, "Thank you Elizabeth can you go and fetch Rogue and Mystique?" She was going to send a telepathic message but then realized that he could have done the same. So she simply nodded and gave them a moment to themselves as she went to find them.

"Charles…I just…I'm sorry…" She took a deep sigh when Betsy was out of ear shot. "I knew something horrible was happening and I was afraid to tell you because I doubted that you could save yourselves. I saw nothing but darkness around you all and it seemed that you would all suffer no matter what."

It hadn't been the first time she had been wrong she should have learned her lesson from Apocalypse but she hadn't. She hadn't seen a way out of that either and she paid for the price. Xavier took her words to heart hearing the pain in her voice, "We all make mistakes but I think that is a talk for another time. Now I think we have other things to focus on."

He turned and saw Rogue running to the stairs from the upper level. Rogue had just started running when Betsy told her of the woman that was here, and there was only one blind woman with that description. When she saw who was there Rogue hadn't felt so good to see anyone in a long time. She just ran towards her down the stairs and flew the last few feet of the distance and took Irene into a giant hug.

"Irene! Oh god where have ya been?" Rogue asked her, when she had called home at one time there was a recording saying that the number was no longer in service. She had always wondered what had happened to the woman that had raised her.

Irene hugged her back she had grown a couple of inches in the years and she grip was tighter as well. She could feel the skin on the young woman as well and guessed that she finally mastered her powers and was wearing clothing that didn't cover everything. "I know I'm sorry but I had to go underground when you got into things. Magneto would love to have someone like me on his side and I didn't want that and either did Raven."

Rogue nodded she could understand that, Magneto had a problem with the word 'no' it seems given their latest run in with him left the impression he wasn't done with them or with Wanda. "So are ya here vistin'?"

Irene nodded her head, "Yes that is if I'm welcomed."

Both looked to Xavier and he only could smile, he figured this might be good for Rogue. She had come a long way in her therapy sessions and overcoming her personal trauma but it was still there and he knew some days were hard for her. Having another person for her to lean on might be beneficial to her and maybe to help with Mystique as well. "I don't see a problem Kurt's own family will be stopping in today as well and there is plenty of room."

"Thank you then Charles," Irene nodded to him thankful for this.

"Rogue you can show her to a spare room then," Xavier said to the gothic girl.

Rogue smiled and picked up the suit case and linked her arm with Irene to lead the way. "So how have ya been?" She had wondered how Irene had been doing all this time.

"Doing well although if a bit lonely life," She admitted they continued on with the small talk as Rogue let her to a guest room. Irene would make sure she walked around it a few times to get a feel for it but right now she sat on the bed a little jet lagged from her flight here and the long cab ride.

Rogue sat down next to her, "Ah'm glad you're stayin' for a bit."

Irene took her hand, "So am I…Rogue…I just…I'm sorry. I saw that you were in danger, that the others would be in danger. I saw you in pain and…I thought Mystique would have been able to save you…" Irene had never felt such grief in her life for failing her so badly.

Rogue's face grew a bit solemn as she had remembered the day she wanted to badly to forget. "Ah know…Believe meh, mama has been beatin' herself up over that."

Irene got a small smile at her face, "So you're calling her mama now?" She was pleased to hear how their relationship had seemed to have been repaired.

Rogue gave a small laugh and nodded it did seem strange at times. There was a time she just really hated Mystique with ever bone in her body, she even thought she had killed her once. But they have both come a long way and she felt she was better for it. "Yeah we're slowly becomin' a family, her, me and Kurt that is."

"It's good you have a family, it was one of the things while growing up that I wanted you to have."

"Well ah kind of found an extended family in the mansion. Ah mean we are all pretty close," She told Irene and it was true over the years she felt that everyone here was like family to her in some way. "Plus…Well Ah'm…kind of seein' this guy…" She trailed off glad that Irene couldn't see her cheeks flush a bit.

Irene got a bit interested in this new development, "Oh really? Well I would like to meet this boy, what's he like and does he make you happy?"

Rogue smiled, "Yeah he does make meh happy…When I don't want to smack him one. It's strange he's a total contradiction. Sweet and charming one moment then a total egotistical and kind of annoying…But for some reason ah just love tha guy."

Irene nearly laughed at the relationship she seemed to have fallen into, "Well it certainly sounds interesting that's for sure."

"That's the polite way of sayin' it," She shook her head in amusement. There was a knock on the door and both women looked up to see the blue skinned Mystique start to walk in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Raven said seeing the two of them together.

"Of course not old friend, please sit with us." Irene smiled and patted the spot next to her. Mystique sat down next to her taking the hand of her oldest and dearest friend. "It's good to see you again."

"And you my dear friend," Raven said gripping her hand it really was good seeing her here. Irene was the first person she ever trusted and to tell the truth she could never had used her more then at this moment.

Irene paused a moment, something in her old friend's tone and in the way she was carrying herself. There was something different in her, so she reached up and felt Raven's face. Sometimes the blind could see better then those with sight. There was defiantly something different, "You've changed since the last time we saw each other."

Mystique held her hand, "Yes…I have changed. Much has happened but I don't want to get into it now."

From the tone in her voice Irene had to agree she would let it go for now, at the moment she just wanted to get to know what was going on in the lives of the two people she cared most about in life.

**-Later that Day-**

Kurt was pacing nervously in his room and it was starting to drive his girlfriend nuts. Wanda had been in his room sitting on his bed as Kurt waited for his parents to show up from Germany. He had school that day so he couldn't go and get them himself so Ororo had offered to drive to the airport.

They had finally managed to get some free time and they really wanted to see him, he couldn't remember the last vacation they had or if they ever had for that matter. He felt glad that they wanted to take a trip to the US to see him also kind of bad that they didn't want to see more of the world or something. They deserved it after all they had been great parents.

"Kurt, stop pacing!" Wanda yelled at him, "God you keep this up and you'll ware a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," He said a bit shyly rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just excited, I haven't seen zhen since last Christmas and zhey are staying for a few veeks."

Wanda sighed knowing how much this meant to him but she swore even if she did love him if he didn't stop he was going to hex him soon. "I know but just be patient they'll get here soon enough."

Kurt nodded his head and did his best not to pace, although his tail was twitching like crazy. He really couldn't wait to see them again. Thankfully it wasn't long until from out his window he saw Ororo's car pulling up to the mansion.

Then he saw them, his mother and father stepped out. He turned to Wanda and grabbed her hand, "Come on zhey are here! I vant you to meet zhem." And before she could protest he pulled her up off his bed onto her feet and ported. She caught a long full of his smoke unfortunately, after a time you learn to hold your breath when Kurt teleports but she hadn't been ready for it.

She coughed out the noxious fumes and wished he would have warned her. She looked to see them outside and Kurt was running over to the couple. They looked like nice people who openly hugged their son. Wanda could see the joy on their faces and she lost any anger at the moment seeing how happy they were.

There was a small pang of envy in her that he had such a relationship with his family when she couldn't remember her own like that. She noticed Ororo smiling at the scene as well, although both of them didn't know what the three of them were saying. They were speaking in German and Wanda had been taking a few lessons from Kurt but so far she only caught a few words here and there.

She eventually gave it up and just enjoyed seeing them like this.

Kurt saw Wanda off to the side and decided to switch to English and thankfully his parents knew enough of that language. "Mozher, fazher. Zhere is someone I vanted you to meet." He looked over at Wanda and kind of smiled at her reassuringly seeing her nervousness. He held out his hand and she took it in hers.

"Zhis is Vanda, mien girlfriend."

"Uh…Nice to meet you," Wanda said and even she could hear the nervousness in her voice. She mentally cursed herself in her head. She wasn't one for getting nervous she made other people nervous so why was this so difficult for her?

But thankfully Jimaine Wagner smiled at her, "Ah Kuti I'm happy zhat you've found yourself a nice girl to be vith."

Wanda looked at Kurt with amusement, "Kurti?" Kurt winced at that he just knew he would never hear the end of this now.

Next his father Stefan Wagner nodded his head, "Ja, our son talked all about you vhen he called and it's nice to finally meet you."

His mother gently took Wanda into a welcoming hug as she blushed a bit at the show of affection. She had been worried they may not have liked her but Kurt had been right in that they easily accepted people. She should have known after all they did take in Kurt with no questions asked.

"Vell zhen I vould love to talk but it vas a long flight and I still have yet to meet zhis sister of yours too." She said looking at Kurt.

Kurt was grinning from one ear to the other, "Ja I zhink she's helping out with Irene and…uh…Mystique."

That kind of put a damper on the mood right there. Kurt had told them about his biological mother and at first they had been concerned since all the pain she had caused him and his sister in the past. But he managed to convince them that they she was really trying.

"Vell…Ve can vait until later zhen," His father stepped in trying to change the subject. He knew that his wife may not completely trust that woman she was very protective of Kurt and just knew that if given the chance she was going to have some choice words with Mystique when they met. He really didn't look forward to it, his wife may look kind and sweet and she was. But not when you got her angry.

"I think that is a good idea," Ororo said helping with one of the bags, "We can show you where you'll be staying."

"Ja and I vant to talk to zhese two a bit more," Kurt's mother said smiling at the two youths. "So Kurti…Vhen can I expect some grandchildren?"

"Mozher!" Kurt said shocked by that, Wanda was just as surprised at this.

"Vell I'm not getting any younger Kurt and she's a fine voman. I have no objections if you two decided to get married and I vould love some grand children to spoil." She smiled at him leaving Kurt very embarrassed and Wanda blushing madly. Sure she loved Kurt but marriage and kids? In the future sure but boy his mother sure was direct.

"Now Jimaine let's not embarrass the poor boy." His father said patting her on the shoulder taking another set of their luggage with him.

"I know I'm sorry," She sighed, "It's just zhat back home a few boys your own age are settling down and vell I hoped zhat you vould."

"Vell I do…But vhen I'm ready, but if it makes you feel any better…I zhink I know who vith," He gave a small look to Wanda who caught it and gave him a small smile taking his hand. Kurt's parents saw this and smiled it was so good to see that their son had found himself a life like this. A home where he didn't have to hide, friends, and apparently someone he cared very deeply for. Although they may need to have a talk about just how far they were in the relationship but that was for another time.

Upstairs in the mansion Vincent was just getting back into his room. He had a nice Danger Room training session with the others, showered and then spent the day helping out. He was helping Laura with some of her home schooling at one point and he was looking up some on-line courses that he could take.

He had to pass the time and maybe earn a bit more of an education sure with a rich wife he didn't need to but he felt he shouldn't just sit around on his ass all day, that wasn't him. He found Emma back at her computer doing some more business work on it. From the looks of the graph it was some type of business plan she was reviewing. Although he wasn't sure he left this stuff to her.

She sighed and rubbed her neck looking at the screen and he guessed that she must be getting a bit of a sore neck. He quietly walked over to her as he bet she already knew he was in the room, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage the muscles there.

She didn't jump and he grinned he knew that she knew he was there. He started to work out the stiffness in her shoulders and neck. She would sigh and even moan a bit and he opened up their mental link and was feeling her start to relax more. "God I needed this." She said taking a break feeling his hands work their magic.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, "Hey I'm your husband now I should be attentive to my wife's needs right?" She gave a small humorous laugh another thing that he was good at was making her smile and laugh. She knew she had been lucky to find him, someone that completed her life. Jean often spoke of Scott being her soul-mate and in moment like this she actually believed in that and was thankful she had found hers.

"So anything important you're working on?" He asked her.

"Nothing major," She said knowing he wasn't one for business but nice of him to ask anyway. "But I have been thinking of something important."

He stopped and crouched down next to her, "What's that?"

"I was thinking…If we're still going to be active members of the team when the baby is born…We should pick out god parents that will be guardians for the baby if…If the worst happens to the both of us." She said this in an even tone with no emotion. He knew that she did that now and then when things got serious.

He nodded his head it did make sense. "Yeah…Given how are lives have been up to this point I'm surprised we're both still alive…" The image of Jack ran through his mind and of the monument dedicated to him in the back yard. "But if the worse happens I want to know our child will be cared for."

Her cold face soften a bit at that point knowing that he was behind her in this. She didn't like talking about this but it had to be done. "I have a few ideas on who we might ask."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yeah let's see if we can narrow it down and then ask them about it when we get the chance." He said looking into her blue eyes holding her hand, he felt her hold it back as well.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: WHEN MOTHERS MEET**


	9. When Mothers Meet

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 9: WHEN MOTHERS MEET**

Kurt was showing his parents around after getting them settled in with Wanda's help. Wanda was enjoying the Wagners they were very warm and kind people, plus the few stories they had on Kurt would keep her laughing for days.

By now they were in the halls making sure they knew the layout around the mansion so they wouldn't get lost. Both of Kurt's parents were in awe of the mansion it was certainly a giant place to live. They were happy that Kurt was so happy although they both noticed something wrong with their son he didn't have that 'sparkle' in his eyes anymore. They were both worried but they would ask later about that, they knew something had happened especially when he called them a few times.

"Come on Rogue, Gambit had a nice evening planned out for us," Came Gambit's voice as from around a corner he was walking with Rogue. She had told him that she wanted to spend the night with Raven and Irene since she really wanted to get in some time with them together. She wasn't sure how long Irene was going to be here but she wanted to enjoy it.

"Remy ah promise that ah'll make it up to ya," She told him normally he was cute when begging but now it was getting a little annoying.

Gambit got a grin on his face and snaked his arm around her waist and he whispered into her ear, "Oh? Well Gambit is sure interested in seein' you make up for it Chere." Rogue blushed a but before elbowing him in the ribs well lightly at least just to let him know she wasn't completely under his charms. Although at times he sure didn't make it easy.

"Hey sis!" Kurt said and both Southerners looked up to see Kurt, Wanda and his parents. Kurt happily led his parents to them, "Mozher, Fazher. Zhis is Rogue mien sister."

Rogue was surprised to see them, she had left Irene and Mystique alone to have them catch up before Remy found her. "Oh, uh…well…Glad ta finally meet you Mr. and Miss. Wagner."

"Oh nonsense child," his mother said happy to finally meet this girl. "Any sister to our little boy is family to us."

Kurt's father nodded his head, "Ja, ve talked and ve vould love for you to be treated like family."

Rogue didn't know what to say she didn't even know them but they were wanting to have her a part of the family. Although technically she guessed that she was given that Kurt was her brother so in a way she already was related. "Ah…Don't know what ta say…"

"Vell yes vould be nice," Kurt grinned at her, "I mean zhey have vanted to actually meet you after the years I've talked about you. I even gave them a picture of you."

Rogue felt touched by all of this so she just nodded her head. It would be nice to be part of a larger family and she was interested in these people. Kurt talked about them all the time and they seemed like great people from his stories of them. Perhaps it was time to finally get to know the people that meant so much to her little brother.

The Wagners smiled and gently pulled her into a hug, "Zhen velcome to ze family zhen," Kurt's father said smiling at her and even Rogue had to smile a bit at that. They wouldn't exactly he 'parents' to her she already was still working on that with her mother Mystique but it would be nice to have others in the family that maybe she could get close to.

"Yes and it's so nice to finally meet you," Jimaine said and then looked to Remy, "And who is zhis young man?"

Gambit bowed to her, "Remy LeBeau madam although for a moment der Remy thought that Kurt had another sister."

Kurt's mother laughed it off while Rogue, Kurt and Wanda rolled their eyes. "Put a leash on it Gambit," Wanda sighed and the others had to agree with her. He just had that smirk on his face and gave a shrug.

"This is mah boyfriend Remy and don't let his silver tongue fool ya either." She said to them.

Gambit made a hurt face, "You wound me Chere."

Rogue gave him a stern look and the Wagners could already tell that these two had a unique relationship. They had this playful way about them it seemed nothing they said was out of malice at all. "Vell zhen I hope to get to know zhe two of you very well zhen." Mr. Wagner said smiling to them.

"Remy think dat might be interesting non?" He looked to Rogue with a grin, "We can get all sorts o' dirt on Kurt."

"Hey!" Kurt said in protest.

Rogue got a smirk on his face liking that idea, "Oh ah lahke that, ah bet you got all sorts of stories about him."

"You don't know the half of it," Wanda smiled as Kurt whined a bit.

Kurt had thought that this would be great and now he was thinking it would have been safer to just go and visit his parents like he normally did. So far everyone was against him and he could only hope that he could eventually beg his mother not to tell them too much about his more embarrassing moments. He could just tell this was going to be one really long week.

**-Elsewhere-**

Jean was taking a breath from her studies at the moment in the backyard. She was enjoying the weather and she needed a bit of stress release although she knew that getting her doctorate wouldn't be easy that first year had been tough and just cause of catching up of all her classes she missed because of the Hellfire Club.

So far the second year wasn't so bad but the work kept piling on, thankfully with people like Hank and even Sage proved helpful in her studies. And of course Scott was always there as well to lend her support she it was needed.

Now thought she just needed some time to herself and at the moment she was feeling better. When she sensed someone coming up behind her she felt the familiar 'greeting' in her mind. "Hey Emma," Jean said not looking back. Among telepaths it was easier to just greet the other with a mental nudge. She, Emma and Betsy did it all the time and truth was Jean was glad to not only have a few women her own age but also telepaths.

The three of them had bonded over this and had their usual 'telepath club' meetings now and then and they were very fun to have. The three of them had become close in the time they were here and she saw Emma sitting down next to her. Jean had to smile here she was pregnant and married already and Jean was already engaged. She was wondering how long until she might have a child of her own.

"Hello Jean, tell me are you busy for the moment?" Emma asked her with a serious tone. "Vincent when to get Scott and there's something the two of us wanted to ask of you."

Jean knew something was up, "Sure what's this about?"

"We want to tell you both at the same time, Vincent is going to get Scott and meet in the common room for us." Emma stood and Jean went with her. When they go there they saw Vince and Scott already talking. They looked up and smiled at their other halfs walk in, Emma sat down next to her husband as he lovingly put an arm around her waist.

Jean sat down with Scott as he asked what was on their minds, "So what's up you two?"

Vincent and Emma looked at each other for a moment and then he started to speak, "Well Emma and myself have been talking. You know that as soon as Emma is able to she wants back on the team right?"

Both of them nodding knowing that they both wanted to still be on the team, "Well we both know how life can get and that we both haven't had the best luck in life," He sighed as his wife held his hand in comfort and he gave her a small smile. "Anyway if the unforeseen happen we both wanted to have godparents for our child that will look after him or her."

Emma nodded her head she knew that it was possible that they both could be killed in action one day. "And we decided that we want you two to be the godparents that is if you're willing."

Jean and Scott were at a loss for words this was a great honor and responsibility for the two of them. "Wow…Are you guys sure?" Jean asked them, she had no idea if she and Scott would be up to something like that although she was touched that these two had asked them first.

Vincent nodded his head, "We talked a lot about this and out of everyone where we trust you two the most. You're the most responsible couple here, and you're going to be married soon and we felt our child should be raised by a couple to help give them a sense of family."

"Well I honestly don't know what to say," Scott looked to Jean then to get her view on things, "What do you think?"

Jean thought about it, it was a big responsibility but after everything maybe they could and it was only if the worst ever happened. After all they had seen death but the chances of both parents dying together were a remote one but she could understand them wanting to make sure. He reached over to Scott's hand and gently squeezed it.

He looked at her in the eyes and they didn't say anything, they didn't even use their bond. They talked without either of them as they looked inside each of them, it was only for a moment but sometimes that's all that it took for them to come to an understanding.

Scott looked at them and nodded, "Okay then we would love to be the godparents."

Both parents smiled at that glad that the two of them had accepted. "Thanks you two," Emma said to them smiling a bit, "But don't worry we don't plan on dying anytime soon we just wanted to be ready for everything."

"Thanks and for wanting to have us for this," Jean was happy they were chosen and she hoped that they never did have to step in but if they did they would look after their child for them. They were all family here and they looked out for each other.

Speaking of family this was also the point then Kurt walked in with his own family while he had been showing them around. Kurt seeing his friends smiled warmly wanting to introduce his family to them, "Hey guys I vant you all to meet mien parents."

The four of them stood up and went to welcome the Wagners to the mansion. They were pleased to finally meet Kurt's parents since he talked about them all the time it was just really nice to finally meet them. When his mother Jimaine met Emma she took a closer look at the tall blonde woman. "Excuse me but forgive me if I'm wrong but are you vith child?"

Emma was a bit surprised that she could tell she had thought she wasn't showing that much as she looked down.

"I noticed zhe slight bulge vhen you vere sitting," His wife explain.

Stephan Wagner tried not to laugh, "My vife is a very perceptive voman."

Emma smiled and pulled back her top to show the sign of her pregnancy, "Yes I'm a few months along now and pretty soon I'll start getting fat."

Vince snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek, "Emma you'll be beautiful still."

Jimaine smiled seeing them and the wedding bands on their hands as well. She notice even though they were young they were deeply in love. She even noticed the engagement ring on Jean's hand as well and turned to Kurt. "See Kurti, she's already married and starting on her family. And Miss Jean here with zhat ring is engaged."

"Kurti?" All four of them smirked and looked at a very embarrassed Kurt who palmed his face with a groan.

Wanda smiled as she crossed her arms looking at Kurt, "Oh yeah I know, I am so going to have so much fun with that one." Kurt just groaned this would be all over the mansion by the end of the day and they would all love a chance to use this. It was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

Unfortunately at that time was when Mystique just had to enter the room while showing Irene around as well. Kurt saw this and if he could have he would have paled. This was the one thing that he had been worried about, with both of his mothers meeting together.

Mystique stopped for a moment and she knew who these people were. Kurt talked about them, and she always got this pang of jealousy about these two people. Kurt would always see them as his parents and he was only just now viewing her as a mother, but now there was the woman that had raised him all his life, had done all the things that she hadn't been there to do.

The Wagners didn't need to be told who the woman was, they knew already given that the blue skin and yellow eyes were key to that since they were much like Kurt. The next few moments no one spoke and even Irene could feel the shift and all the tension building up.

'_This doesn't look good,'_ Jean said as she linked herself up with the others.

'_I know,'_ Kurt sighed in his head seeing them and almost feeling the room getting a bit colder.

"What's going on?" Irene asked breaking the silence, she couldn't tell what was making everyone tense and she didn't like it.

"Kurt's…Parents the Wagners are here visiting," Mystique explained and now Irene got the source of the tension.

The Wagners weren't sure what to do, they had heard about Mystique living here but they hadn't known how to handle things when they finally met her. They both had mixed feelings about this woman, who abandoned her son although they were grateful to have raised their son, then all the pain she had caused him and Rogue. Now she was here trying to be the mother that she should have been.

Stephan was the first to break the ice as he nodded his head to the ladies, "Yes, I am Stephan Wagner and zhis is mien vife Jimaine." Kurt's mother just nodded coldly to the other woman but keeping her tongue in check she didn't want to make this anymore difficult then she needed it to be on Kurt.

But she still didn't like the woman after all the things she had done to her son and his friends it was hard to just let all that go. Also the fact that she had even fought against Kurt, she couldn't even imagine harming Kurt in anyway.

Mystique didn't much care for the other woman either mainly because she had been the one for Kurt all that time. She held him when he cried, was then when he walked, his first words she had it all and raised Kurt better then she knew she could have.

"I think maybe it's time for you to show me that garden," Irene stated thinking it would be best to get these two out of the same room.

"Yes I think that would be best," Mystique said as she led Irene out the door.

'Man and I thought Emma could be cold when she wanted to be,' Scott thought seeing those two give each other cold looks. For a minute there he thought they might get into an argument.

'_I heard that Summers,'_ Emma's voice rang through his head.

'_So did I we're all still linked,'_ Vince said in the same tone of voice and Scott noticed the two giving him small glares.

Scott had forgotten that he didn't mean for it come out like that, Emma did had this cold persona she used sometimes to hide her emotions behind and he really didn't mean for them to hear that either. _'Guys I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that.'_

He looked to Jean for help but she shook her head a little amused at how he got into this_, 'Leave me out of this you got yourself into this mess Scott.'_

Emma looked to her husband, _'You sure you don't want to ask Logan and Ororo to be the godparents or Betsy and Warren?' _Vince made a face like he was thinking about it although he caught the subtle way she was giving off some of her emotions so him.

She wasn't actually angry with Scott but messing with him was a little fun so he decided to join in as well. Besides seeing the normally clam and collect Scott sweating it out was a nice change to see in him and rare too.

While Scott tried to dig himself out of that Kurt went over to his mother he had hoped for things to go a bit more smoothly but he knew that it wouldn't. "Mama did you have to be so cold?"

She looked at him and sighed, "I am sorry Kurt but I am still not used to zhat voman being a part of your life. You used to be very upset vith her and it's just hard to let go of all of zhat."

Kurt had to admit it took him and Rogue time for them to start trusting their mother again, after months they had finally managed to get a small sense of trust working between them all. His parents would only be here for a week and he doubted they would get alone in that short a time. "I guess…Just please try to be civil to each other…For me?"

His father patted him on the shoulder, "Ve vill, if only for you son." He looked at his wife and she nodded her head she may not like the woman but she would try at least for the sake of her son. Kurt and Wanda thought it best to maybe show them around but away from where Mystique said they would be headed.

Jean watched them and sighed this wasn't going to be easy see could see that and looked to see Scott still trying to dig his way out. She had to smile she knew by now the other two were just playing with him but it was too funny.

She's let him suffer for a few more minutes before she would step in to 'safe' him as it were. She loved Scott but sometimes he needed a little reminder how to be humbled down sometimes.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: THE REAL ISSUES**

**Kurt's mothers have a talk and everything comes out in it.**


	10. The Real Issues

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 10: THE REAL ISSUES **

The past few days had been both pleasant and hard on Kurt it was great having his parents here to meet everyone for the first time and was glad they approved of Wanda. Although the little hints his mother kept giving him on his future with Wanda. But thankfully his father helped to keep her in line about that.

But the real major issue was keeping his biological mother and adopted one separate since both women didn't like the other. He knew it wouldn't be easy with them in the same house all the time and at the moment he was hiding out in Wanda's room just taking a break from it all. His head was on her lap as she was running a hand thought his hair listening to him vent.

It was times like this she was glad her own family and her weren't on speaking terms given what Kurt was going through. "And you know vhat zhe vorse part is? Zhey keep asking me if somezhing is wrong…"

Wanda stiffened at that anyone that knew Kurt could tell the change in him. "You haven't told them have you?" She said in a slightly silent tone.

He looked up at her the pain in his eyes evident, "How can I? Even though I can deal vith it more…It's just so hard."

"You think it isn't hard on any of us? Even me?" Wanda said to him with a little more edge to her voice pulled away and turning herself around. "You know what it was like to be so helpless and watch what that bitch did to you! You have any idea how sick I was to my stomach how we all had to turn away and yet still hear?"

She shut her eyes feeling the tears form up trying to push back those images and the sounds of those memories. "I can still remember the screams Kurt…when you were crying out in pain…" Kurt felt bad and hugged her from behind. "We all hurt after that, Kitty still has nightmares from and…so do I."

He should have known that other would have been affected he just never wanted to think about it although he had talked about it in therapy with the others. He just never thought about Wanda having to witness this or any of the others. "I'm sorry liebe I should have known you vould feel like zhis." He said softly to her nuzzling her neck.

She felt a bit better leaning her head onto his, "I know, but Kurt they deserve to know the truth. You can't keep this from them and you know how Xavier said all of us can't keep things bottled up you know how it's not healthy."

He sighed resting his head on her shoulder he really didn't want to tell them it was just really hard to bring up all those memories and emotions. He had already gone through that with Mystique and the thought of going through it again wasn't pleasant.

"Please Kurt they have a right," She pleaded with him and she hoped this would help him heal a bit more as well.

Kurt hugged her a bit tighter knowing maybe she was right he just wasn't looking forward to it at all. "I guess I do have to…Does it have to be now?" She turned around and hugged him close to her.

"Not at the moment," She said softly.

When Kurt was ready he had to leave her room and look for his parents he didn't want to do this but Wanda was right. He had found them and asked them to meet him in his room, both his parents had an idea that this was important but not sure what it was about.

He sat them down as he tried to get ready for this. "Kurt what is wrong son?" His father asked sitting next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes zhere has been somezhing going on vith you and your fazher and I are getting worried," His mother told him.

Kurt nodded his head to them and he took a breath and started it all out. He told them the entire thing this time with Selene and when they had been captured. He told them what those that were first captured by the Hellfire Club had suffered through and later when their rescue had been stopped. He tried to get through it but some of the details were just too horrible. He did his best to get through it all even though it tore him up on the inside.

This was digging up a lot of old wounds and memories and by the end he was crying. Both his parents were hugging him close. They hadn't known that it had been so bad for him both of them trying their best to console him and both feeling the pain of what their son had gone through. Kurt told them the rest as he did when Jack had been killed sacrificing himself to save them all.

By the time he got through he was just so totally emotionally drained by it all. "Oh my poor little boy…Vhy didn't you tell us zhis?" His mother said crying herself her son had been through enough as it was in life it was unfair that he and his friends and family had gone through so much.

"I didn't vant you to vorry…"

"Son we would have been zhere for you," His father told him holding his son with his wife.

Kurt knew they would but he didn't want them to deal with this. But having both of them here and now holding him was something that he had needed back then. He couldn't answer his father at the moment he was just too choked up to say anything they all were. They just sat there holding each other giving each other warm and comfort.

**-Later on that day-**

In the gym in the mansion over the matted area Kitty was in black sweats and a T-shirt in a guard position facing off against Vince in his all white gi with black belt and his headband. That and the back of his gi held the clan symbol that was also tattooed on his chest.

Kitty was working up a bit of a sweat and was getting a little annoyed how Vince was taking this in stride. Lately she had been pushing herself to become stronger and a better fighter. She already took extra lessons from Logan, Sage given her SHIELD training, Betsy since she had the memories of a trained ninja and now Vince who was trained as a samurai since he was seven.

She went in for a punch but he just dodged so she turned it into a backhand strike. He ducked under it and with a leg sweep she hit the mat again. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed off getting right back into a fighting position.

Kitty didn't waste anytime and started out with a front kick which he deflected with a palm strike and she stepped into him with a side kick. He caught her leg and then flipped her onto the mat again. He watched her get back up as she was really pushing herself. "Okay let's take a five minute break."

"No I can keep going," She said to him not wanting to stop even though she was aching in a few places from hitting the mat several times in the same place and her muscles were getting that tired burning sensation. She did her best to push it aside as she was determined to get stronger.

"Listen take a break, rest up and get your head together," He said in the same tone his own teacher used to use on him. "You're not focused and all you're doing is finding new ways to land on your ass."

She sighed and went over to the bench and took a drink of bottled water that she had next on the floor. He did the same sitting next to her and gave a long hard look at the younger girl. There was this fierce determination in her that he hadn't remembered seeing. She was pushing herself hard maybe even too hard lately. He could see the strain starting to sink into her as well.

"Kitty what's going on with you lately?" He asked her in his usual soft and friendly voice.

"Nothing is like going on I'm just wanting to put more hours in my training is all," She told him without even looking at him.

He frowned looking at her, "Why is that? I mean you've been pushing everything aside that you can for more training and I'm starting to worry. Hell if it wasn't for all the drama with Kurt's family I bet more would notice this as well."

Kitty remained silent a moment as she started to pick at the labeling of her bottle.

Vince sighed and normally he didn't push but at this rate Kitty might hurt herself, "Kitty you can tell me I may understand."

She gave a small snort, "No offence but I like doubt it, you're one of like the strongest mutants there is and you don't feel weak. I mean I'm now the weakest member of the team I got no offensive powers and I feel that I'm not pulling my weight around."

"Kitty first of all I do know," he said and his voice was filled with a pain that caused her to look at him and his eyes had taken on this hurt look to them as well. "In case you forgot I grew up in a lab, they did things to me and the other children and I couldn't stop any of it…Then with Selene…" He trailed off looking down at the floor.

He still carried some scars from that woman on his body and inside of him. "You're not the only one that knows what it's like to be weak and helpless Kitty."

Now she felt a bit bad at this she had forgotten all about this. She had just been thinking about how helpless she had been in Selene's dungeon, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw him looking at her but his eyes were no longer filled with pain.

"Kitty you aren't as weak as you may think, you stood with us in every battle and have always been there. If you want to be stronger that's okay but do it for the right reasons and don't push yourself too hard. You can only end up hurting yourself."

She thought it over a bit. "You really think so?"

"Kitty no one here has ever doubted you."

She smiled a bit feeling a bit better she was just wanting to be a bit better at this. So that she or anyone she cared for wasn't put in that kind of position again. So she had started to push herself to become as strong a person as she was smart. She had always been 'frail' looking and before she came here she had been failing gym.

Over the years she got more confidence as she got more physical training but maybe she had overlooked that everyone had their strengths. She had been trying to push herself so hard that she had forgotten her other strengths like her mind. She signed now feeling a bit foolish.

"So if you want to get better you still can you can always improve just don't forget that physical strength isn't the only type of strength."

"Yeah I guess I kind of forgot that…But I still want to train a bit more just in case," Kitty told him.

He nodded his head, "Hey there are plenty of people here to help with that."

She smiled at him and gave a small nod, "Yeah…you mind if I go take a shower though I think I've had enough today."

"Sure thing Kitty," he said getting up with her he could use one as well. "You still want some personal training sessions?"

She thought about it and nodded, "Like sure, but this time maybe I'll just keep it to once or twice a week." She rubbed a sore part of her body, "Anymore and I would so totally be black and blue for the entire week." They both gave a small laugh at that.

**-Kitchen-**

After a very long talk with Kurt his mother was needed sometime to cope with all that she learned. Kurt was spending the time with his father as she was looking for something to drink. She found some nice tea and decided she needed a cup.

Thankfully most of the students were in that Danger Room at the moment or working on homework so the mansion was nice and quiet. She had already cried her heart out earlier and now she just feeling this numbness inside of her. She so wished she and her husband had been here when Kurt needed them the most. She didn't blame Xavier she knew the kind of dangers her son chose to face.

When mutants were exposed they had talked to Kurt scared for him but after awhile they came to see that he loved being here and doing what he was doing. And they didn't have the heart to take him away, here he found a sister, friends and an extended family. With them he would have to hide away from the world again and they couldn't do that to them.

By the time it was done and she was taking her first sip of tea she had been feeling better. At least until Mystique came in as she was looking for something to drink as well. There was a frozen moment of silence but Raven decided not to let this woman push her around and went to the fridge.

She got herself a glass of juice and then noticed the look on the other woman's face. She knew that deep thinking look as well as the pain in her eyes. It was the kind of pain she had seen a few times in the mirror. "He told you didn't he."

It wasn't a question more of a statement and she just nodded her head. Rave may not like the woman but she had to admit that couldn't have been easy on anyone. "I hate those bastards for what they did…I keep trying to help him though…"

She gave a small huff and muttered something in German. Mystique however caught enough of that, "Say that again to my face."

Jimaine looked daggers at the other woman, "You have some nerve, how many times have you hurt Kurt in the past? Fought him even or sent ozhers to harm him?"

"You think I enjoyed that?" She said growing angry at her. "You think it was easy to know my son and daughter were over here?"

"You sure have a strange vhy of showing it, Kurt would call me up and tell me how he had kept trying to find some good in you but I heard how heartbroken he was that he couldn't." She said and saw the blue woman visibly affected by those words.

"You don't think I regret that? What do you think I'm doing now then?" She put her glass aside and gripped the table feeling her anger rise up in her. "I'm trying to be a mother to him that I should have been."

Now Jimaine rose up and faced her, "If you had been zhen you vould have been zhe one who had raised him. Zhe vone zhat changed his diapers, sang to him, played vith him. Taught him how to read, to valk, who vas zhere vhen he fell and scrapped his knee vhen he vas six and was crying."

This hurt more then she thought it would hearing those words. She had missed practically all of Kurt's life missing all the little moments like his first words or his first steps. Her jaw clenched as she tried to keep herself from shedding even just one tear. "If you had any idea just how much I envy you for all of that, you were there for him. You got to do all that stuff with him while I missed out on all of it. I would give anything to have had just one regular day with him as a child."

"Vell you may have given birth to him but I am his mozher," She shot back, "I love him and raised him and you are not taking zhat away from me!"

There was a moment when even Jimaine was struck silent by that, she hadn't even meant for that to come out or that she was even thinking that. Mystique herself was surprised by that outburst as the other woman slowly sat down. 'Is this why she's so hostile?' Both women thought it over.

Raven because she was envious of the life Jimaine had with Kurt as she was scared that Mystique would place her as Kurt's mother?

Both women were silent as they just thought about it. Mystique spoke first, "I can never replace you…When I saw you and your husband taking care of my baby even with his looks I thought he was in a safe place away from Magneto. You raised him but even though I'm his mother he will always think of you first…" That's something that would hurt.

Even though she had made a lot of progress with her children she knew that in Kurt's heart his adopted parents would be first. They raised him and loved him since he was a new born, she couldn't compete with that. Yes Kurt was starting to love her too but given everything it would be impossible to have the bond he had with this woman across from her.

Jimaine didn't know what to say at first to that. It took her a moment to find the words, "But you are here for him vhen I can't be. It seems our roles are reversing slightly in his life and I just don't vant to be pushed away. Kurt is the best zhing zhat happened to me and my husband."

The just sat there in silence as they weren't sure where to go from here. They both managed to get out the core reasons why they didn't like each other. They slowly started to talk to each other a bit more it wasn't easy as both still had their reasons to not wanting to like the other.

But they both had seen how much Kurt had been put under pressure the last few days and they slowly came to an agreement to stop things for the time being if at least for the mutual love they had for their son they would at least try to get along, for his sake alone.

Later on Kurt was getting a bit worried looking for either of his mother, they hadn't been seen in awhile and he was getting a bit nervous. He found Betsy, Warren and Sage together walking as he went up to them. "Guys have you seen mien mozher?"

"Which one are you referring to?" Sage asked him.

"Yeah could you narrow it down a bit?" Betsy asked him right after Sage.

"Either vone."

Warren turned to his girlfriend, "Betsy you think you can do a little passive scan?" She smiled and nodded and then she went a little rigid and a strange look on her face. "What is it?"

She wasn't sure how to answer at first as she had only a surface scan but what she had found had been very confusing. "Well…I found both of them…They're in the kitchen, together."

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled as his eyes widened and he disappeared.

Sage sighed to herself thinking maybe she should get Hank an prepare the medical room, "This isn't going to be pretty."

"I think you may be wrong," Betsy said to her as she looked from Sage to Warren. "I didn't sense any malice in fact…They were having a nice time." That left the other two just as confused as she was. Given how cold those two women were what on Earth could make them actually be civil to each other?

When Kurt reappeared in the kitchen he was shocked to see both his mothers having a nice time. They weren't overly friendly they acted more like people that just knew each other. There was no coldness to them but they were still a bit separated.

"Vell you should have seen Kurti vhen he was two, it was so hard to get him to keep on clothing. He vould just take it off and run around vith nothing on." Jimaine stated with a smile at the memory and Raven couldn't help but laugh at that image.

Kurt was stuck between mortified that they were bonding like this and wondering how this came to be. "Vhat's going on?"

"Your mother and I have come to an…Understanding Kurt," Raven said to him with a smile still touching her face from that story.

Jimaine nodded her head, "Yes ve both have vorked out a few issues."

Kurt blinked a few moments as Jimaine Wagner went on to tell a few other stories on Kurt's youth, although he had wanted both his mothers to get along. Hearing the kinds of stories that she was telling was making him wise for them being cold and not talking to each other.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: MOTHERHOOD ISSUES**


	11. Motherhood Issues

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 11: MOTHERHOOD ISSUES**

It had been a few weeks after the Wagners left and Kurt was glad for the visit and the fact that somehow both his mothers had come to an understanding. For Emma she was currently in her seventieth week of her pregnancy and she could no longer hide it. So she just wore very lose tops and bore with it.

She was currently in the living room just relaxing with mostly everyone at school. Besides it was quality time with her child it was actually pretty amazing since she could actually feel the child with her mind now. It was strange sensations but she would spend hours just telepathically linked to her child.

Thankfully she had finally stopped her morning sickness, she had gone a full week without rushing to the bathroom and she was glad that was finally over with. She was also getting her first ultra sound ready to go. With everything like the honeymoon and getting back into things and her running her finances she had been putting it off.

But Vince stated that she needed to do this and she really should have gotten it before she entered her second trimester but truth was she was a bit scared. She didn't tell anyone this, not even her husband but she was afraid that something may be wrong with the baby. Given normal birth defects were bad enough to worry about then there was the x-gene to think about.

So she was worried how this ultra sound might show something wrong with the baby. But touching her child's mind helped to ease this seeing as she didn't feel anything wrong but this was her first baby so she didn't know for sure.

"Well you look like you're loving this," Emma looked up to see Mystique there leaning against the doorway. Seeing Emma like that brought back memories of her own pregnancy of how she had been. She would spend hours just humming and caressing her belly that held Kurt. "So how's it going?"

"Well I can't sleep on my stomach, I feel fat, I get the strangest cravings now, I hate sitting on my ass all day and on the plus side I have to buy all new bras because my breasts are swelling and my back is starting to ache now and then." Emma sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

Mystique sighed and nodded her head, "Trust me this is the easy part wait until your eight and ninth month then that's when the 'real' fun begins," she said sarcastically rolling her yellow eyes. She got off the doorway and sat across from her in a chair.

She looked at how Emma was caressing the stomach and despite all of the downsides she really seemed to love her child. Then she noticed a smile on the blonde's face, "You look happy though."

"I am," Emma responded and she knew she was lucky given how her life was now unfolding. "I have a loving husband, a nice home for us and to raise our child, friends…" she giggled for once it was rare for her too but being pregnant brought out all types of emotions. "Well I think he's going to be something special."

"You know it's a boy?"

Emma shook her head, "Not for sure we will later today…But I can feel his mind and I think it's a boy."

Mystique hadn't thought of a telepath being able to read her child's mind. She wondered what it was like to feel your child's mind all the time or when you wanted to. She guessed that there might be a strong bond with Emma and her children from this and a part of Mystique was envious of that. Hell of everything, she had the life she would have wanted at one point in her life.

Emma then looked at Mystique, "You know besides me you're the only one that has had a kid."

"Yeah that thought has crossed my mind."

"Well I could use some pointers I mean this is all new to me and I'd rather talk to someone who knows what they are talking about." Emma had read about it and heard from things about what it will be like with people like Sage and Hank. But she would rather have it from someone with first hand knowledge.

Mystique sighed trying to remember what it had been like, that was eighteen years ago and it was hard to remember certain things from that far back. Although there was a few that stuck out, "Well let's see…You're ankles will get pretty bad from all the extra weight and your back will get a lot worst."

Emma sighed at that she just figured about that, "What about the birth itself?"

Mystique grinned at her, "Ask for drugs trust me natural child birth is hell, imagine trying to pass a bowling ball out of your body for a few hours. I was in labor with Kurt for over ten hours and it was the longest day of my life."

"I would have thought being a shape shifter would have made it a lot easier?" The expecting mother asked the older woman. After all if Mystique could shift her insides then couldn't she have made it less painful for her to have Kurt or easier?

"I wish!" Raven leaned back in her chair crossing her arms with a little frown on her face. "You try concentrating when you got a huge pain inside your body that spikes every now and then. It was impossible for me to concentrate long enough for that."

She also couldn't have taken any pain killers because of what Magneto had given her. He had told her that the experiments were to improve her child by enhancing his abilities and making him further along the evolutionary path. She should have known better then trust that man.

Emma wasn't looking forward to the birth but the only other way was to cut her open at the time and she was going to have a hard enough time to get her figure back, there was no way she was going to have a scar over her flawless stomach. Although she knew that given how her husband was with his scars she should know better.

'Okay so maybe I'm shallow in my appearance but at least I don't care about his scars.' She thought to herself.

"Oh by the way," Now Raven had a wicked smile on her face. "At one point you're going to get very…excitable." Emma frowned not sure what the other woman was going on about. She was already seemed to have a bit more energy but nothing major.

Mystique saw that she wasn't getting it, "Okay I'll cut right to it…You're going to get horny and I just hope you don't have to sat the urge with battery operated machines."

"Oh god!" Emma winced at what she had just said and the nasty mental images alone she was sure would haunt her for days. "That is way too much information."

"Hey it happens at least you got a loving husband that will most likely take care of that." The blue skinned woman pointed out. Emma really didn't want to think about it, she knew from researching that it was possible to still be intimate if you were careful but that was something she could have lived without knowing.

When her husband came into the room she was thankful for the 'rescue' from this nasty turn of events. Vince was about to say something when he felt the relief washing over his wife and he gave her a quick questioning look. "Everything okay? I was just here to bring Emma down for her first ultra sound."

"Yes we were just discussing the finer points of pregnancy." Mystique smiled at him as Emma shot up from her seat.

"Yes and it was very…Educational," The blond stated as she linked her arm with her husband leading the way out of the room. She was glad for Mystique there given her experience with pregnancies but that was just one thing too much.

Mystique waited until they were gone to give a small laugh. "Was that really necessary?" She turned around to see Irene there by the other door. Thankfully Irene had decided to stay longer it wasn't like she had anywhere she needed to be and she wanted to stay with Raven and Rogue.

"How long were you spying old friend?" Mystique hadn't heard her but then again Irene was very quiet on her feet when she wanted to be.

"Long enough," Irene smiled and she had to admit that was a bit funny with Emma's reaction to Raven's little surprise. She also noticed something else when Raven sighed a bit she knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her. "What is it?"

Mystique smiled and shook her head she could never hide anything from her. "Well I guess a little reminiscing about when I was like that."

"You're not wanting to have another child are you?"

"God no, I adopted Rogue because I didn't want to go through that again." Going through with what she had with Kurt was bad enough. Although she did wish Emma luck and if she ever wanted to know how to be a good mother she should do the exact opposite of everything she herself had done up until now. She sighed again, maybe she should give her some pointers one not to make the same mistakes she had made later on.

**-Lower Levels-**

"So what was going on back there?" Vincent asked Emma as they stepped out of the elevator. "I was getting some really strange things through our bond."

Emma just wanted to forget that one image although that was just hard. That and the image of her and her husband making love when she was a few months further along was another image she wasn't sure about. Emma had just figured she wouldn't be in the mood for sex but if it was the opposite she couldn't figure out to be glad about this revelation or not.

"We were talking about pregnancies and she went to a place I never thought nor wanted to go." Was the only thing his wife said and he could tell he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. When she shut off on a topic like that it was like a steel trap.

He just shrugged it wasn't important he was more nervous about this ultrasound they were going to see their baby for the first time and it was playing with his nerves. They had thought about going to a doctor outside of the mansion but the truth was they wanted someone they could trust for this, so Hank and Sage had been setting this up.

Xavier even told them that he was calling up an old friend who might be able to be around here during Emma's due date. But that was off in February so they had plenty of time with the fall settling in. They walked together hand in hand as they went into the medical room, Vince hated these places they only brought up memories of his time as a child being experimented on.

But he would brave it out for Emma, besides it only made him slightly nervous to be in a place like this. It wasn't like he was on a bed with tubes going through his body that he couldn't stand. He saw Hank there in his typical pants and shirt with a lab coat on smiling as he worked with Sage.

He had to admit those two were really good for each other, Sage helped him to get out of the mansion more and she found herself someone she could talk to and spend lots of time with.

'_She also claims that Hank is the best lover she has had although I like my men tall, dark and Canadian,'_ Emma's voice ran into his head and he smiled looking at her. It was no secret that Hank and Sage were intimate and it was nice seeing her smile too. Normally she seemed to have been closed off when she got here being able to shut off her emotional side of her brain and all.

But Sage had used that less and less as she and Hank got closer together. In fact it was the slightly pale skinned woman that noticed them first, "Ah good you have arrived then we can get started with the procedure."

"Ah yes I look forward to this," Hank adjusted his glasses as Emma put herself up on the table and laid herself down on it. "I've never had the opportunity to study a mutant pregnancy since there are only a few documented cases from only a handful of people. This should really help for future mutant pregnancies down the line."

"Oh I'm so glad I get to help you in your little science experiment then. Makes all of this oh so worthwhile." Emma said sarcastically crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Emma you know he didn't mean it like that," Vince told her standing next to her.

"I'm sorry Hank it's just…"

He held up a hand with a smile showing no hard feelings, "It is alright my dear I should have been more tactful. Now then let's get started shall we?"

Emma pulled up her top to expose her stomach, then Sage went and put on a cold jell all over it. Vince held her hand and both of them were nervous about this but both of them were give the other the strength to continue.

Hank then ran a device over her stomach several times as a monitor was set up. Everyone looked to see the black and white image on there. When Hank got a decent image he froze it as he and Sage studied it, the parents couldn't even speak seeing their child.

Both of them had their mental bond opened up and both were flooded with emotions at the sight. There wasn't much to make out but they would see the head, body and arms. It was still small and yet both of them were feeling emotions they had never felt before. It was like a level of joy they never thought could exist.

Vince her hand a bit tighter and she did the same tears were threatening to well in their eyes seeing their child. Sage had been talking with Hank but either of them noticed until she turned to the two expecting parents. "Well it looks like everything is fine, you have a nice young healthy baby boy it seems."

"A boy?" Vince asked her and she nodded and pointed at how she knew. Vince smiled at looking at his son there, "I guess at least we know can use that name we talked about." He turned to his wife who nodded her head smiling at the sight of their son.

The young baby boy that they would be named Jack Freeman in honor of the man that made this possible Jack Robinson, it was only fitting after all that their friend who had given his life for them all that his name be remembered. They had talked and this would be the best way to honor him by giving his name to their first born male child.

**-Later that Night-**

Jean was getting ready for bed as she was in PJ bottoms with a top that was an old jersey of Scott's. She used to wear her old one but that had been lost when the mansion was blown up along with a lot of other personal stuff they all had. Then when she and Scott started sleeping together she had used that after when she had stayed in his room for the night.

Now she couldn't really sleep without it. She was at her vanity mirror and glanced down and smiled at the engagement ring. They were going to marry right after this school year and she couldn't wait for it. Her parents had given them their blessing and so far things were going much better this year.

Sure school work was tough but no major villains had shown up, she and Scott were living together and her nightmares of the Hellfire Club capture weren't so bad. She was still having them at some points, sometimes it was of her time in that dungeon cell with the others trapped and powerless. Or it was of her as the Red Queen doing all those horrible things like breaking through Vincent's mental barriers for them.

Or worse when she had been enslaved to Shaw as he used her as his personal weapon and sex slave, she hated that and still remembered the few times she had gone to him 'willingly' or when they used mental images to fool her into thinking it was Scott. She still had no idea which were just nightmares and which had been illusions and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

But thankfully the therapy sessions she had with the others helped as well as talking to Scott about such things. At first they had those talks with the group everyday, then every few days then once a week. Now they were down to just a few times a month. It was real progress and she knew without Scott she might not have been able to do it.

Then she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and smiled seeing Scott there kissing her neck, "You coming to bed?"

"Yes Slim just give me a moment," She giggled feeling his kissing her neck like that. He nodded as he went to their bed. _Their bed_, she liked the sound of that. He finished up and saw him replacing his glasses with his sleeping ones. They looked kind of like swimming goggles in a way but they were designed not to break when he turned in the night.

If he wore his regular ones they would fall off or snap even. Scott adjusted them and the straps holding them together and pulled the covers back. He watched as Jean came to her side and got in next to him, she turned off the lights and then they moved closer so they could be in each others arms.

Scott sighed loving this feeling of closeness with her, he never thought he could feel this close to anyone but after nearly losing her so many times he knew that she was a part of him. He thought how soon they would be married like Emma and Vince and one day having a family of their own.

He knew that they were the godparents to their child but he wondered how good a dad he would be. He was after all only twenty one, well nearly twenty two so if Jean and him had kids say a few years after marriage they would be out of college and still be young.

"Scott you're mind is racing," Jean told him feeling his mind working overtime it seemed but she wasn't prying.

"Just thinking about the future," He said to her he could feel her mind caressing his now that their bond was so strong just like the hair and the smell of it near his face. "I mean I'm not sure how good a dad I'll be, my own was taken when I was just a kid. Plus if anything happens to Emma and Vince we will take care of their kid although don't get me wrong I'll gladly do it."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Scott you are a caring and compassionate man, I know you'll do well as a father trust me." She kissed him a bit and he ran a hand through that mane of red hair tasting her lips. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him inside as he explored her mouth.

Jean moaned feeling this and ran her hand over his chest feeling his strong body through the muscle shirt he wore. She had thought about going to bed but maybe not so soon. She pulled out of the breathtaking kiss and smiled at him as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. "Scott…Are you up for a little quick bedtime fuck?"

He grinned knowing that she used the work making love for normal stuff but that word for a quick romp with each other. "Not up for lovemaking?"

"Not tonight I'm a bit too tired but not for a little quickie," She told him so he pulled her on top of him as he gave her a deep kiss. They opened up their bond so they could feel it all, the emotions and sensations. Scott went to caress her breasts covered by her shirt he would prefer to feel the flesh under it but this was still good.

She moaned in approval as her hand went under his waist band. She began her search until she found his member and started to stroke it gently when he groaned in response she smiled. They continued on fondling each other and feeling the other up. Jean got out of her pants throwing them and the panties to the floor.

Scott reached into the side drawer and pulled out a condom package they always kept a supply of them on hand. They did love each other and they would want a family one day but they didn't want to start so soon.

Jean then pulled down his pants and his underwear as he gave her the condom she put it on and then straddled his hips and sat down slowly letting him slide inside of her. They both gave a groan as they united Jean didn't moved at first just getting used to him and then moved her hips around. "Oh god Jean…" Scott moan as his hands caressed her thighs. She loved the feeling of his hands there and placed her own on his chest feeling the strong muscles of her fiancé.

Then she rose up and then back down starting a slow rhythm as she started to ride him. Scott moved his hips with her thrusting up as she came down. Jean would moved her hips with the movement making him hit all her nice spots and also so that he would hit her g-spot increasing the pleasure.

They started to slowly increase their speed panting with it as well as moaning and groans of pleasure. Jean leaned a bit more over as Scott grabbed her bare ass kneading it. She bit her lip a bit in pleasure continuing to ride her lover.

Soon they were reaching a frantic pace with Scott's hands on her impressive breasts through her shirt as he was grunting with the effort thrusting up into her body. "Oh god…Jean you're so…Incredible I love you so much baby."

"Oh I love you too Scott…I'm almost there…just…just a little…Longer," She started to moan out Scott was always so good to her. Making her feel so good she didn't think anyone would be able to satisfy her like he could. "Oh…oh…OH GOD!" She cried out feeling her climax as she threw her head back.

She slammed down onto him and the increase pressure was all Scott needed as he moaned out as he released his seed. After a few breaths Jean fell onto her lover as they held each other lovingly in the after glow of their sex.

"Jean…you do know…I need to take off that condom right?" He asked her panting heavily.

She moaned a bit, "Just a little longer…I love being in your arms."

He smiled and gave a small laugh hugging her close. If this was what their future would be like then he was looking forward when she was his wife. He felt they were already married except in name, but emotionally and spiritually they already were bonded together that meant much more then a legal document or a pair of rings.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: BABY SHOWER**


	12. Baby Shower

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 12: BABY SHOWER**

Vincent was in the baby's room putting in some finishing touches. Since they now knew the baby's sex as male they could finally get things painted. The leaves were starting to turn and fall outside and Emma's figure was starting to grow as well. He didn't mind at all he loved her and he still thought she was beautiful.

Although the mood swings were tougher to getting used to especially since they at times carried over through their mental link sometimes. He might be the first guy on the planet to actually experience second hand female PMS and how women put up with it he had no clue.

He wasn't along though he had Gambit helping him out as the man was taking a break, or hiding out. Vincent had set up stripes of tape over the wall as they were painting blue strips over the white walls. He had finished that up which had taken him awhile to do but he didn't mind at all.

Gambit was mixing up the paint as he looked up at the slightly younger man, "So why blue and white? Remy d'ought dat you two would paint up de whole room one color."

"Well I wanted just blue," He started to explain as he set out the painting supplies, "She wanted white. So we kept circling around that and it even got into a small fight. Thankfully we compromised and agreed to this."

He looked at the walls with the tape trying to picture them in the blue paint he had, "I think this will look nicer anyway."

Gambit shrugged as he poured the pain into where the rollers and brushes would pick up the paint. "Well Gambit just glad to help out."

"Uh huh," Vince grinned as he did the same with another set for himself. "This wouldn't happen to have been you hiding from Rogue would it?"

Remy shot him his most innocent look, "Now why would Remy be wantin' to hide from my chere? De lady is crazy for me."

"When you don't drive her crazy that is," He grinned larger as Remy noticed the innocent look didn't seem to work on this guy. "So fess up Remy, what's got you hiding from a _girl_."

"Rogue is a lot of d'ings but 'girl' is not one of d'em." He said to the other mutant as he started to paint the walls. "Given dat she can bench press a tank Gambit don't try to piss her off too much. A little is a bit fun since she's really cute when angry but when pissed, well den Gambit not like to be in the same area code."

Vince laughed at that, he had to admit when Rogue was pissed it was best to get out of her way. "Yeah well I can top that. You know how Emma is at times? You know how she's got that cold anger thing of her?" He saw Gambit nod as he understood. Emma had this way of being pissed and not even showing that emotion on her face and yet you could feel it. It was really creepy at times.

"Well put that with her pregnancy mood swings."

Gambit thought about it and shuddered. So far things weren't that bad with Rogue and he thought about when she would have children and go through that. It was a sobering thought and made him wonder if he would live long enough to see the first birth before Rogue killed him.

"So you didn't answer my question," Vince smirked as he started painting.

Gambit just shrugged, "I made a comment on her choice of reading material." Vince looked at him wondering what he had said. "Gambit said dat he thought Anne Rice was a hack and she threw a book at me."

Vince shook his head, "You do know that she's one of her favorite authors right?"

"Remy knows dat now," he rubbed the place on his arm that the book she had thrown at him hit. She could really throw things hard and he was lucky it hadn't been a paperback. That might have broken a bone but he knew this was her version of a 'warning' as to not to say bad things about what she likes.

Plus maybe the additional comment on why she liked the whole vampire thing was because of how her powers were like a vampire. He meant it as a joke but she took it as an insult. He'd go and make up with her but only much, much later, after she had calmed down.

Besides to him making up with her was just as fun and he knew he could make her forget why she was angry with him. He grinned at the thought of how he was going to go about it.

**-Emma-**

Emma Frost-Freeman was taking a nice walk around the mansion. The one thing she hated about being pregnant was how people kept saying she needed to take it easy well she was never one to just sit around on her ass all day either.

So she took to taking walks now and then, or sitting down and practicing her fighting forms that she learned. Although there was only so much she could do, she needed a hobby or something or she'd go insane from this.

"Hey there Emma," The blond turned to see her fellow telepath Betsy smiling and walking towards her. "So what's up luv?"

"Just the usual," Emma stated although she was glad to see Betsy. She and Jean had formed a tight sisterhood after all them being female telepaths and all. Strange how she was closer to these two women then her own flesh and blood sisters.

Betsy smiled at the blonde woman, "Well I can see you're not in the best of moods and I got something to cheer you up with."

That got the blond to lift up an eyebrow. The other woman then pulled out a blindfold, "But it has to be a surprise so no peeking and no telepathy."

Emma rolled her eyes but it might kill the afternoon and she was bored. "Fine let's get this over with then." Betsy got behind her and place on the blindfold when a thought hit her. "Betsy what are you doing with a blind fold anyway?"

"Just something me and Warren like to play with," The other woman laughed leading her on. Emma shook her head she should have known since Betsy was a bit kinky in bed. They had shared enough sexual secrets that made Jean plus her hair color. That got a grin of her face it was always so easy to shock Jean that it was just funny.

She was led around the mansion and she was sure it they passed by the same place a few times, "Betsy I swear if you're yanking my chain we'll have strong words and even stronger actions. And don't let the fact I'm pregnant fool you I can still kick a person's ass."

The other woman laughed a little, "Don't worry we'll be there soon." She felt them enter one of the larger rooms and caught a faint echo of thoughts like there were minds being shielded. "Okay then luv take it off."

She reached up and took off the blindfold and was immediately taken aback as she was in the living room but with the entire female population there. "Surprise!" They all yelled out and Emma looked to see gifts there with everyone.

"What is going on?" She asked them with a hint of a smile on her face.

"It's your baby shower silly!" Kitty giggled with excitement she was always one for these types of things.

Emma gave a small smile as she was led to a chair that was by the looks of things reserved for the person of honor. She also saw some snacks as well as some drinks on another table as well. It made her feel special that she had so many people that cared for her in her life. Living as she had it was just so much more fulfilling to have them in her life now.

"You didn't have to do al this I could easily afford all the baby stuff," Emma told them even they had started on the fundamentals. They had bought some extra furniture for the room, and they had a list of supplies they would need. They would wait a few more months before she went out to get come of the other stuff. They already had a small lockable fridge where they could keep baby bottles.

"Oh come one don't take all the fun out of this," The dark haired girl August smiled as she was sitting with her girlfriend and lover Amara. Both had their hands linked together and looking very close and very much in love as well. It was a bit strange at first but everyone got used to it soon after and now it was just another young romance in the place.

"Very well then if it will make you all happy," Emma told them although the slight smile on her face told them that she really did appreciate this.

"So then open up the gifts Frosty," Tabitha said to the older blond even though Emma had an addition to her last name Tabby still liked to use that nicknamed based on her maiden name. Emma didn't mind she knew that Tabitha was just being Tabitha.

"Okay then," Emma raised a hand and looked at them all, "So who is first?"

"Oh me first please!" Kitty said showing her a wrapped gift. "I saw it and thought the baby would look so adorable in it." Emma wondered what she had in mind although Kitty did have nice tastes.

She unwrapped it and smiled pulling out a cute little baby PJs that was light blue with a small ducky on the front. It was very cute and she thanked Kitty for it as Emma ran her hand over it for a moment picturing her child all snug in it. It brought a warm smile to her face.

They kept on with the gifts and talking about the baby as well everyone was excited some even more so then the mother it seemed. Emma got a nice blanket for the baby, a few toys, some clothing and other things she would need for later. After the presents the snacks and drinks were passed out and she was thankful for the snacks.

Eating for two gave her an appetite lately and it was chocolate and she couldn't pass that up.

"So had the baby kicked yet or anything?" Jubilee spoke up looking at Emma's larger stomach.

"No it's too soon for that," She corrected the younger girl, "Give it a few more months."

"Yeah and that will be a joy at first but a bit annoying after the novelty wears off," Mystique warned her given her own experience she figured Emma might want to learn a few things ahead of time. "Kurt was so full of energy he would kick me all the time it seemed."

Kitty giggled at that, "I guess he was always full of energy."

"Yeah I'll say," Wanda had on a small smile on her face thinking of her boyfriend.

"Ew!" Kitty shuttered, "Was that a sexual reference? Because I think of him like as a brother."

"How do ya think ah feel? He_ is_ mah brother." Rogue asked Kitty the last thing her mind needed was the mental image of her younger brother getting it on with Wanda.

"Yes Wanda I may approve of you relationship but there are some things even I don't want to know about," Mystique sighed to herself.

"Yes I think we should get off this topic," Ororo broke in seeing a few of the girls blushing and giggling. Laura was looking a little out of place while Rahne looked really embarrassed by the topic. She wasn't surprised given how young she was.

"Why this is the good stuff?" Tabby said mainly just to get a rise out of everyone and got several pillows thrown at her, she just laughed it off.

**-Mystique-**

Mystique didn't know where she was, she was in a dark hall running but she wasn't sure why. Was she running towards or away from something? Then she heard it, a scream and not just any scream it was Rogue's. It was followed by one that sounded like Kurt and her heart froze as she suddenly knew her children were in danger.

She pushed forward yet she didn't seem to get anywhere. She kept on pushing herself to keep running faster and faster but it seemed that no matter how fast she went the end of the hall never came any closer. She could hear the cries of her children as they were in pain. Someone was hurting them and the words 'stop' 'please' 'help me' kept being heard. She felt tears in her eyes as she knew they were suffering and she couldn't do anything.

"Rogue! Kurt!" She yelled out to them letting them know she was coming.

"Mama! Please help us! They're hurting us!" Rogue's voice was cut off by a scream and there was a dark laughter there after it. She didn't know how much time passed but eventually the screams stopped when she started to slow down feeling that sensation of failing she suddenly found herself in a small dark chamber.

It was all metal and the sight horrified her, there on the ground were her children. Pieces of tattered clothing were all over the place and they looked to have been abused in every way they were both bleeding very badly.

Mystique felt a large lump in her throat checking Kurt but seeing he wasn't moving his eyes were open but there was no life in them. She hurried to Rogue and lifted her head up Rogue's eyes drifted over to her, "Wh-where were ya…"

"Oh god Rogue please I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there please don't leave me too." He cried out holding her close but she felt Rogue's body fall limp. She screamed out into the dark and then heard that laughing again. With a white hot furry in her she rose up slowly trying to find who was laughing at his through the darkness.

"Where are you! Come out here and face me"!

"Oh the little blue bitch lost her kids and now has come for me huh?" It was a woman's voice and Mystique stopped. She knew that voice she knew it well she had burned it into her memory.

"No…" Mystique whispered out and then felt a strong hand on her throat. She was hauled off he feet and slammed into a wall. There she was face to face with the black sorceress Selene, her dark eyes and hair grinned at her like a cat with a mouse. "You're dead."

"Yes and so are your children and…Him," She pointed to her right and Mystique looked and chocked out a surprised cry. There impaled onto his own sword was the armored form of Slayer. His blond hair was covering his face and he was just hanging there off the ground lifeless.

"Everyone you are around suffers Raven, you cause nothing but pain and death. You wanted to be a mother but look at you, where were you when I had so much fun with your son and daughter? Because you weren't there you lost your lover." Selene just laughed in her face taking pleasure in Mystique's pain and suffering.

"This is all your handiwork, if you were any kind of a mother or a good person you could have done something. But you're not a good person your evil…just…like…me!"

"Noooo!" Mystique screamed out and shot up in her bed. She looked around for Selene but there was no one there in the darkness. Mystique as her heart slowed down pulled her legs up and hugged them to her. She just cried, she never was one to cry but there were rare times when she did.

All her life she tried to cut that weakness out of her and she had mostly done that. But the images and Selene's words were just too hard on her. She hadn't been there and people that meant something to her suffered because of it. She would have to live with his for the rest of her life and it was killing her inside.

"Raven?" Came a soft voice in the dark. She looked over to see the door gently close with Irene there in a nightgown walking towards her. "I haven't seen you in this kind of pain in a long time old friend."

Raven wanted to turn away but it wasn't like Irene could 'see' her. She just dried her eyes trying to compose herself. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yes and a bad one at that," Irene could hear the strain in her voice as she made her way to her. Feeling the corner of the bed she got on it sitting down next to her. "Please talk to me about it."

Mystique closed her eyes not wanting to think about it. But Irene had been her one true friend in her life and was the only person she completely trusted in life. So she spoke out about what she could remember it was fading but the worst images were still there. "I failed them all…I'm nothing but a failure as a person, as a mother…as a lover I've failed them all."

She felt Irene slip next to her putting her arms around the other woman, "You did what you thought was right and the best you could at the time."

Mystique closed her eyes leaning into Irene's embrace, "Irene…please stay with me."

"Of course," she smiled at her stroking her hair. They laid back down onto the bed as the two got comfortable as Raven rested next to her nuzzling herself against her. It was an old and familiar place here one she hadn't been in years.

Irene ran a hand through her hair feeling Mystique pressed up against her, "You know you've changed. Since I've been here you've grown and in a way you're a little bit like the old Raven. The one that I knew when we first met, that darkness you carried within you doesn't hold over you as much."

"I've had a few reasons for that," She responded working with her children, the others here and even her time with Jack had touched something in her that she had thought was long dead. She knew she wasn't the same person she once was, she wasn't totally like she was back then either. She was something new, growing into a new life here.

Irene was silent a moment before she spoke. "I like this new you."

That got a small smile out of the other woman as she looked at her face, "Why have you stayed so long? Not that I'm complaining old friend."

"At first I had only planned for a few weeks…But then as I got to live here with all the children, getting to know everyone, seeing Rogue again and meeting Kurt…Plus…There was you as well. I saw how you were in pain and I couldn't leave you."

Mystique reached up with a hand touching her cheek, "You were always the best for me I should have never let you go."

"You did what you had to do I don't regret what we shared."

Then Mystique thought back all those years back when they had been good friends, always together and then how one day things just kind of grew. Before either knew it they had become lovers, Irene had never thought of another woman in that way after Mystique and Raven herself had many lovers or those she seduced. But she had only loved three times in life.

First it was Irene, then Kurt's father, then Jack all of them touched her life and for a moment Mystique felt old feelings stirring. She leaned down and kissed Irene gently on the lips and she felt the other woman respond.

After a tender moment she pulled back, "Irene…"

"Shhhh," She whispered and placed her fingers on her lips. "Let's leave this until the morning, there are a lot of issues to deal with…But let's just have tonight without any complications."

Raven smiled a little and cuddled up against her, "You always were the more sensible one." She felt comfortable here and it was much easier to fall to sleep. Whatever the morning brought she wanted to enjoy this small moment just like Irene wanted to. They had both missed this closeness they had and both of them enjoyed having each other at least for this one more time.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: OLD FEELINGS COME OUT**


	13. Old Feelings Come Out

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 13: OLD FEELINGS COME OUT**

Mystique woke up to the morning sun hitting her face and shut her eyes tighter as they hit. 'Stupid light I really should pull those drapes close when I go to bed. I just had to get a room that faced the sunrise.' She tried to roll over but there was a weight on her body.

Surprised she opened her eyes and looked to see Irene there sleeping with her head on her shoulder. Then last night came rushing back, the nightmare, her coming to see her and then that kiss. Thinking back on it she was a bit conflicted, true a part of her have never stopped caring for Irene but in another way she felt like she might be betraying Jack.

He hadn't been dead that long and although they had only known each other a few months he had a major impact on her life. She had mourned him in fact she still did since very few people touched her like he had. So here she was with her first and oldest friend, someone who had once been her lover and later took care of her adopted daughter resting on her like she had when they were romantically involved.

It was so familiar and comforting, for a moment she felt like they were both years younger enjoying each other like the young only could. That had been a long time ago but she could feel all those old familiar feelings starting to grow again.

She was a bit conflicted because of that, could they go back to where they had been? Raven looked at Irene the years had aged her but gracefully, she still have that beauty there and time had only added to it in her eyes.

Could they pick up the pieces and start again? This felt just so natural and then that kiss that Irene had done did she feel the same way? She wished that she knew but Irene started to stir as she woke up. There was a soft sigh as she moved a bit. "I missed this," She said softly.

"So have I," Raven said taking a hand and stroking her hair, "Irene…What are we doing? Not that I don't like this but why did you kiss me last night?"

Irene had a deeper sigh she hadn't even planned this but last night Raven had been so fragile and she had lost that hardness to her. That part of her that she had fallen for had seemed to have come back into her and then before she knew it she had kissed her. She didn't know if it was the smart thing to do but in retrospect it had felt like it had been the right thing.

"I honestly don't know, I know we ended our relationship years ago," Although it hadn't been an easy one. Raven had been getting too cold and distant for things to work out. They were still the closest of friends but their loved seemed to have faded. At least that was what she had thought, but last night may have shown there was still that old spark left.

"But the truth is over these last few months I've seen you grown and you're not the same cold person you had been. You've changed and I think for the best old friend."

Mystique nodded she felt different as well ever since she had started to live here. "Irene…I've only loved three people in my life and you were one of them. And a part of me never did, when we broke up I pushed all that aside but I have to know how you feel. I can't bring any of that up unless I know for sure."

Irene opened her eyes and looked at her even though she couldn't see, but she took a hand and ran it over the side of her face. "I guess a part of me never stopped either. It was just so hard back then you kept pushing me away and I couldn't take it anymore. But like I've said you've grown."

The shape shifter smiled and took her hand in hers. "So what? You want to try it again?"

While this was going on Kurt was making his way to Mystique's room he was going to see if she wanted to have breakfast with him and Wanda today. He stretched out as he was feeling well rested lately even though the mid terms were coming up. But it was his last year in high school and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

He noticed Rogue there at the end of the hall and grinned guessing she may have had the same idea as he did. When he got closer he greeted her with a small wave, "Hey sis you here to see about mozher as vell?"

Rogue shrugged, "Yeah ah figured might as well ya know?"

Kurt smiled he knew that Rogue didn't like to show how much she cared at times but she really did. "Vell let's see if she's up okay vith you?" She gave a small nod and they opened the door not sure if she was awake or not. Although seeing the sight before them was most likely the most shocking thing they had ever seen.

There on her bed was Mystique but with her was Irene and that wasn't the end to it both of them were caught in a kiss that was a bit more then just friendly. Both of them were totally shocked silent as their jaws hung open. This was even more of a shock to them seeing Jack come out of her room in the morning that one time.

Mystique opened her eyes and noticed them startled, this caused Irene to wonder what was going on and she had a brief flash and cursed her gift for it being late. Sometimes being a physic really sucked.

"Kurt! Rogue!" Mystique didn't know what to say she knew they didn't know of her and Irene's past so this had to be a really big shock and not the way she planned for them to find out. She wanted to break this gently not something like this.

The two just stood there until Rogue managed to speak. "We…we got ta go." She grabbed Kurt and they left not wanting to stay in such an awkward moment and both women knew they'd have to deal with this and they were not looking forward to it.

**-Kitchen-**

In the kitchen there were only a few people at the moment, in there Emma was sitting down as her husband was cooking up breakfast. By now she was nearly her fifth month and her legs were starting to kill her which would only get worse over time. Thankfully her husband was great at massages and knew how to get her legs to feel great.

She had already placed a few odd items in front of her, jam, some of Kitty's tofu, banana with some peanut butter that she was going to top off the pancakes Vincent was making. Emma knew she was reaching the strange food craving thing and it was just an odd sensation.

She was eating foods that she normally wouldn't even touch let along put together and it wasn't disgusting either. It was all very odd but she just chalked it up to having just another quirk that came with having a baby.

With them was Amara and August, the young couple were off in the corner being a bit playful. August leaned over and whispered something that made the other girl giggle and blush a bit. Tabby was there as well her hair a bit of a mess as she was still a bit tired while Sam was pouring her some coffee that she eagerly took. Tabitha was never one for mornings although Sam living on a farm was used to it.

Laura was also present as she was just finishing up her own meal. Rahne came in at that moment yawning with a stretch, "Mornin' all." She yawned and went to grab herself some cereal. "Where is Miss Monroe?"

"Most likely sleeping in after a night with the Wolverine," August snickered to her, "They went out last night and I caught them going to her room and I might add looked like they were really going at it. I swear they were almost tarring each other's clothing off.

With that Laura stopped eating and pushed her plate aside, "Thank you for that mental image August." She had starting thinking of Logan as her father now and Ororo was the closest thing to a mother she had. And she loved the idea of them together but the actual visual images of times like that she really didn't need to have.

She was just thankful that she had eaten most of her meal while she had now lost her appetite.

"August," Amara chided her girlfriend and jab her with a light elbow.

"Sorry," August said to X23 who just went to throw out her food and then clean up.

By then Vince brought his own breakfast as well as Emma's. "There you go Emma."

"Thank you Vincent." She smiled as she started to top off her pancakes with the various items but Vince was used to it. He was just glad that her food cravings didn't carry over in their telepathic bond they shared.

Tabitha now a bit more awake looked at Emma, "Hey how come you always call him Vincent and never Vince?" That was something that had been bugging her and it was only then that the others realized that.

Emma just shrugged looking like it didn't matter, "I prefer Vincent it's a nice strong name with class and dignity. And those are qualities in my husband that I like, Vince sounds too low brow and beneath him."

Vincent just smiled his thanks to her giving a small chuckle at this. He heard of this before and it was nice that she thought to highly of a man that was orphaned and raised in a 'low class' life. He knew that she was used to the higher life style and he did his best. Took her out to nice places to eat, and anything else he could.

He knew that he didn't have to but he wanted to, he wanted to give her what she needed and to make her happy. After all she made him just as happy as well since she did the same thing doing what he liked even when it wasn't her type of thing. But maybe that would help make their marriage work they're ability to compromise with each other.

"So then we got another ultra sound scheduled for next week," He said to her and she nodded her head.

"So what do you guys do with all of those?" Sam asked them both, "I mean do ya keep them or something?"

"Yeah we got a scrap book we're going to place photos of the kid in, we figured to keep the ultra sound images as part of it." Vince told him.

"Aww that's cute," Amara smiled happily at the thought of that. It was a cute idea and she like many of the others couldn't wait to see what the baby would look like. "I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"By this point I just want him to be born," Emma sighed to herself. "Trust me on this pregnancy isn't as easy as you'd think."

Vince reached over and started to rub her neck, "Getting tense again?" He got a small moan feeling the tension there. _'How about later we go to our room and I give you a full body massage then to help you relax?'_

She smiled at the thought of that, _'God you're too good to me at times, but I'll take it.'_

**-Later-**

Rogue and Kurt had been hiding out mainly not really sure what they could do or even how they could take this. They were hiding out in town most of the day wanting to get some air and think about what they had seen. They had barely talked actually and it was all just so surreal to both of them.

Thankfully it was Saturday and Kurt didn't have classes that day.

By the time they got back most of the day had gone as Kurt teleported them back into his room. They both just sat on his bed, "This is just too fucking weird even for us." Rogue said and Kurt only nodded his head.

After thirty minutes Wanda looked into the room and sighed. She hadn't seen Kurt all day and she had been worried and looked over her shoulder, "They're in here." Remy was right behind her as they entered he room. He too had been worried not seeing her and when he met Wanda looking around they had both found out that two siblings were together.

"Hey where have you two been?" Gambit asked the two of them, "You two have been gone all day."

They couldn't help but notice how odd they were acting as well and Wanda stepped up. "Guys what's going on?"

"Ya ever have one of those days when you're entire world is sent upside down?" Rogue asked her and Wanda and Remy exchanged a puzzled look.

"Ve vere going to see Mystique and vell…Ve kind of caught her at a bad time." Kurt said scratching the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe it and he had seen it himself.

"Seemed like a good time for them," Rogue muttered to herself she just thought she had known them or at least getting to know them. Did they not know them at all even after all this time? Hell Irene had raised her and was like a second mother to her and then to see this made her think she didn't know her at all now.

"What is it?" Gambit asked sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"They were kissing, and ah don't mean tha friendly kind," Rogue said flatly to him. "And ah mean with tongue."

Wanda and Remy blinked not sure they heard right, after all this was most likely one of the most unexpected things and the very last thing they most likely would have thought happened. Wanda sat down next to Kurt and knew this was a shock, it's not every day you find out that your mother's sexual preference changed.

Actually that was strange everyone knew she and Slayer had been going at it for awhile since he started staying so she liked men obviously but since when did she and Irene have something? It was a bit hard to understand although Gambit got a small grin on his face.

"So dey a couple? Dat kind of nice, you think they slept together last night or did you two interrupt them?"

That got Gambit a dirty look from both Kurt and Rogue as his girlfriend slammed and elbow into his ribs causing him the double over with a cough. "Not funny Swamp rat!"

"Damn this is…Have you two actually talked to them yet?" Wanda asked them and both shook their heads at this. "Okay well you might as well have to."

Kurt winced it was bad enough when he found out when his mother was having sex, talking about her new sex life just wasn't something he wanted to do. "Do ve have to?"

"Well you want to know what is going on right?"

Rogue groaned this was something just as bad as when Mystique gave her that talk of sex when she found out she and Gambit were dating. But the damn thing was Wanda was right no matter how she hated it. "Oh god…" She moaned into her hands.

Gambit managed to right himself, "Chere you and your brother will have to face dis, better now and get it out of de way."

Kurt signed and he hated to admit he'd rather get this out of the way, "Come on sis, ve might as well get zhis over vith." Rogue got up and went with him although she sure wished she could skip this part. Wanda didn't envy them the good thing with not talking to your parents with her was that she didn't have to deal with issues like this.

"Gambit is going to put some ice on his ribs now," Remy said placing a hand there Wanda snorted after all he deserved it.

Mystique and Irene were currently in her room again, they hadn't really left as they had decided to get everything out in the open. They had a lot of things to get through after all but in the end they had decided to start off slow again. They both had missed each other and how things had used to be, plus Mystique needed her more then ever at a moment like this.

She still held a candle for Jack and she may always will but she had been in mourning for months now, maybe it was time for her to start getting out in the world again. And she honestly couldn't think of anyone else but Irene to try that with.

They were both sitting in chairs and she had been worried about Kurt and Rogue but Irene said when they were ready they would come to them. So she decided to wait it out, plus it was nice to talk about old times again and a few new things that had been going on.

By the time there was a knock on the door she had a pretty good idea of who it was and called them in. Her two children came in and looking a bit uneasy she could relate. Raven had no idea on how to broach the subject. Neither did they apparently and they all were just kind of in a very uncomfortable silence.

That is until Rogue bit the bullet, "Okay ah got ta know…What tha hell is going on? I mean since when are either of you two gay?"

Kurt was taken aback by her less then tactful question but their mother took it in stride, "Well for starters I'm not gay, I'm bisexual and I have been for years."

That was a surprise to the two of them and Rogue looked to Irene, "I am too although to be fair Raven is the only woman I've been with. Every other person was a man."

"Vait you two vere an item before?" Kurt asked hearing what Irene said.

Irene nodded, "Yes we started off as friends and well things between us grew. But eventually we parted but stayed close friends."

"That's why I trusted her so much especially with you Rogue," Raven said getting up and placing her hands on her shoulders, "I know I can trust her, and because of her past I knew she was the perfect one to look after you. I know this is a shock but we've been talking…"

Irene decided to finish things, "We've decided to try it again."

"This…Isn't going to be a problem is it?" Mystique asked them both worried about what they would think.

"It's…Just kind of a bit shock." Kurt admitted.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, ah mean sure Amara and August are together and we're fahne with that. This is…Well it's just goin' ta take some getting used to. But…" She sighed knowing she wasn't one to tell who her mother could and couldn't see. "If it makes ya happy we'll get over it."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement it would take a bit getting used to the idea. But he was all for what made his mother happy. Raven smiled bringing her kids into a small hug, while Irene sat there smiling. She knew that things would work out, sometimes her visions were a curse, other times not very helpful but then there were the times that they really were helpful to her like moments like this.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: FIRST KICK**


	14. First Kick

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 14: FIRST KICK**

A few more months passed and it was now December, everyone was out for the winter break and plans were being made. Kitty managed to convince her parents to let Piotr stay with them so they could meet him. Needless to say the large Russian was nervous about this but it would allow them time to be with just themselves.

Amara didn't celebrate it so she was perfectly content to stay at the mansion with August. Tabitha had nowhere to go and so Sam asked her if she wanted to join his family. She was surprised by this but he insisted, she couldn't say no to that and was touched by his offer.

Kurt's parents were coming again so that his entire family would be there, with Rogue, Remy, Wanda, Mystique and Irene. Kurt of course was so happy he had a permanent grin on his face and was bouncing all over at the idea of having his entire family together for Christmas.

Other couples were taking as much time to see the other, Roberto and Ray were seeing the twins Kali and Kelsey while Rahne and Jamie were taking as much time together as they could since they were all would be with their families at this time.

Even Scott was leaving this time to spend Christmas with Jean's family as they would also start to talk on the wedding as well. It was getting closer and closer and Scott was actually getting a bit nervous, Betsy and Emma as well as other girls were already planning ahead to help Jean out given she had enough with school.

Emma of course decided to make it her personal project to keep her busy during her pregnancy, Jean didn't mind at all she had enough with her workload.

Betsy and Warren had plans to spent the day at his parents mansion as Betsy's parents wanted to meet the Worthingtons so they planned to spend it with them as well. It would be a very interesting holiday and Betsy just hoped Brian didn't give Warren a hard time. She also learned he had met a girl named Meggan and was bringing her with them as well.

She couldn't wait to talk to her and dig up any dirt on her brother and maybe share a few embarrassing stories.

Hank and Sage were content to stay at the mansion together neither one had any real family anyway, while Ororo managed to talk Logan into going with her to her sister and brother in law's and to bring Laura with them as well. Logan wanted to stay at the mansion but she managed to convince him otherwise.

Many of the people had plans and even though it was a great time, there was one person who wasn't in the best of moods. Sitting there alone in one of the rooms Vincent was staring out into the night as the snow fell lost in his own world.

Normally this would have been a happy time for him but things were different. It was his first Christmas away from home, a place he could never face again. He normally at this time would be helping out with the kids at the orphanage and with Father Michaels but not this year. He was long gone early a year now and it cut him more deeply then he ever though possible.

Everything was just so alien to him at the moment, nothing was as it had been and he didn't like it. There wasn't that same connection like he normally felt. He knew he should be happy but at the moment he wasn't he was just lost in the memories. His mind preserved his memories nearly flawlessly a gift and a curse.

He remembered his first Christmas and the wonder it held, he remembered everyone there all his friends, the man that raised him all the fun. Now it was all gone, he felt like someone had cut out a piece of his life and it hurt like hell. He wanted to have Michaels back so much he felt lost without him for so long. He wanted to hear that voice that gentle touch on his shoulder.

But no he was dead, murdered in front of his eyes a sight that would haunt him till his grave. Vincent just bent forward to place his face in his hands as the despair of his loss swept over him. He felt like he wanted to cry but he couldn't it was like he had shed all the tears he was allowed in life already.

He sat there alone in the dark just trying to pull himself together and to battle the inner demons that always seem to be there. It was like his entire life was an uphill battle in his soul a never ending climb up a mountain that just seemed to grow and grow fighting his way up to the top trying to find even just a moment of peace.

It as so hard at times, so hard that he felt like he would lose his mind or just fall into the darkness and never find his way out. He felt a cold numbness enter his heart not wanting to feel this anymore he wanted to be normal but he was never normal and never would be. He'd accepted that years ago but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

He was so wrapped up that he didn't feel the gentle hand on his shoulder, Vince jerked around and saw his wife there looking at him with concern. She was bigger now, her figure showing her true pregnancy now as it was only a few more months until the kid came. That was another fear he had that he may not be a good father and he would screw up.

His wife didn't say a word she didn't have to after all she knew him inside and out as he knew her. They had shared each other's memories, their pain and their joy. They had shared it all since they didn't have any secrets from the other and she could feel his pain and understood it. This time of the year was nothing she liked either her family hadn't been the kind to really celebrate it.

"Come to bed," She said to him in a soft tone it wasn't really either her asking or telling. She just wanted him to come with her. He thought about it guessing it was late enough as it was and got up with her, she took his hand. Emma knew that there was a dark spot inside of him something that would always be there that even she could never get rid of.

She led them up to their room and he silently put on his sleeping clothes, Emma was already in hers and waited for him in their bed. He got under the covers and he just held her gently, resting his head near hers and he just took comfort in her presence. "I'm sorry about this…It's just that…Things have changed so much, I miss so much and…"

"I know," She said gently to him stroking his face she did know and resolved to help him through this. "This is hard on you so far from your old home, none of your old friends or loved ones. I can't imagine it myself I didn't grow up like you did. But I know next year will be better."

"How do you know that?"

She smirked at him as she took his hand to her belly, "Because it will be our son's first Christmas and ours as a family."

It took a moment but he got a small smile on his face resting his head next to hers, "You're a smart woman."

"Well of course darling I'm no fool." She smiled back at him as they got more comfortable together. She turned around so that he was pressed up against her back his face nestled in her neck and hair as his hand was over her belly where their child was. He breathed in deeply taking in the sent of her hair as he just felt a small moment's of peace.

Only in these moments could he find it with her and for a moment he did feel like he was home. For a moment but maybe one day that would grow and this place would finally feel like his home fully to him.

**-The Next Day-**

Jean was brushing her hair as Scott had gotten out of the shower and was going to get breakfast started. She looked in the mirror at her long red hair she had been thinking of cutting it since her long hair was a bitch at times to keep straight. It wasn't as easy as some people would think and given how long it was it took so much time.

She was thinking maybe cut it to her shoulders or something, maybe a new style as well she had been wearing it like this for years as it was maybe it was time for a change. There was a soft knock on her door, "come in."

She placed the brush away and saw Rogue there as she closed the door, "Hey…Can ah talk to ya?"

Jean knew that look on her face and tone in her voice, she didn't have to read her mind to know Rogue was troubled about something. "Sure thing come one and sit down."

They sat on the bed together as Jean wondered what Rogue thinking. It couldn't be about Mystique and Irene she seemed to have gotten used to that a month ago, although it was a shock to everyone else. She did her best not to peek into her mind and would let her open up.

The southern goth was a bit nervous about this but she had to talk to someone and Jean she knew can relate. "Jean…When you're intimate with Scott…do…do ya get flashbacks?"

"Flashbacks?"

"When ah was with Remy and we were gettin'…yah know…intimate," She lowered her head thinking back to last night. "It was good and then all of a sudden ah started getting scared. Ah don't know why but then…mah mind went back ta…ta that room…" She shut her eyes hating feeling so weak like this.

Jean hugged her close finally knowing what she was getting at, "It's okay, I know what you mean."

Rogue looked at her with pain filled eyes, "Ya mean you've had that happen with Scott?"

Jean slowly nodded, "Yes a few times, you know how Shaw used Scott's image to get me to…you know anyway sometimes there are moments I'm afraid it's not Scott. It took me months to actually push that aside every time we started. But now and then…I get scared too. He stops and he just holds me and is there for me."

Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah when I actually started to get some tears Remy just stopped and held meh close. He can be so sweet when he wants ta be."

Jean gave a small smile, "I know it's tough we all have things to deal with now."

Rogue thought about Kurt he was doing much better and then there was the fact Xavier was helping Wanda and X23 deal with their own anger issues. "Emma and Vince seem ta deal okay." She said a bit more harshly then she meant to.

"You'd be surprised Rogue," Jean sighed rubbing Rogue's arm. "They hide it really well they've had to learn how to plus most of what they deal with they have for years. We've haven't even gone a full year yet."

Rogue thought about it and she guessed that made a bit of sense. "Yeah okay ah guess so…"

"Have you have breakfast yet?" Rogue shook her head, "Come on let's go and eat first then if you want we can talk more after?"

"Yeah ah guess that is a good idea…Ah am a little hungry." She gave a small smile as they got up and went to the kitchen. Since it was the winter break mostly everyone liked to sleep in and they had managed to convince Logan to have DR sessions in the afternoon instead of in the morning.

In the kitchen there were a few there, Emma who was talking with Kitty with Piotr next to her. Kurt and Wanda were in a corner talking about something with Sam. Jean went to get some coffee as Rogue sat down Emma gave the goth a small look.

"You don't look well."

"Rough night," Rogue simply said and Emma nodded her head not asking anything more as she was fixing her second serving of food. She really hoped she could work off this weight soon after the baby was born. She vowed to go on a strict diet and exercise routine. She was going to get her old body back no matter what.

Kitty gave Rogue a slight look but she knew that Rogue had issues to work through. It hadn't been easy to have watched her go through all of that. She felt violently ill as certain memories of what some of them went through her mind. She decided to look back at Emma, "Well how are things with you?"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to have to go through this anytime soon let me tell you that. First are the aches, I limited in doing so much that I've actually lowered myself to watching soap operas."

"You watch those?" Piotr asked her not really seeing them as the kind of thing she would be interested in.

"So sue me, I watched once and it was like they invaded my mind and programmed me. I swear there are hidden hypnotic messages in those shows." She grumbled that last part since normally she didn't like that stuff.

"Oh come on it's not that bad I mean what given what happened with Matt cheating on his best friend's wife?" Kitty asked her as she was a proud watcher of soap operas as were a few of the other girls.

"Actually it turned out to have been her twin sister who also slept with her sister's husband." Emma said and then froze rubbing her forehead not believing she made that comment. "God I can't wait until this is over with."

"How long until ya are due?" Rogue asked her smirking although she was a closet fan herself. She and Kitty had been sick back during when they had been roommates together her first year here. Kitty had won out on what to watch and she was hooked. Although she made damn sure no one knew that it would be almost as embarrassing as when Mystique had told everyone including Scott that she used to have a crush on him.

"A couple more months then I can-AH!" Emma was startled and the jar or mayonnaise was dropped as a hand shot to her stomach.

"What?" A few asked getting up in a hurry they kept asking what was wrong but Emma wasn't speaking she was just lost in a daze at the moment. They led her to a chair as she was sat down Jean trying to see if she could snap Emma out of it.

Emma had on a small smile and then Jean pinched her arm, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Emma what the hell is going on what happened?" Jean asked her.

She hadn't realized that she had spaced out like that and felt a bit embarrassed but she hide it well. She smiled rubbing a hand over her stomach, "The baby kicked."

"Oh my god really!" Jean shouted out happy for her as everyone was starting to crowd her a bit.

"Yeah he just kind of-" She felt another small one and she laughed. Emma had no idea why she was laughing she just did feeling her little man working his muscles it seemed.

"Can I?" Jean asked and Emma nodded as Jean laid her hand on there for a moment there was nothing then she felt it. A little thump there, "Oh my god." She said softly with a small smile on her face. By then everyone was trying to get a feel for the kid kicking.

In fact once word got around everyone was trying to feel the baby kick, it was fun at first but it was getting a bit annoying so Emma decided to hold herself up in her room. Thankfully everyone knew better then to bother her in her room. She was working on her laptop sitting on the bed waiting for her husband to get back.

He was out shoveling the driveway he actually didn't mind since he did it all the time back home and it was something familiar to him. The only thing was that he wouldn't use an energy blast or put some extra speed into it. He liked to do it the 'old fashioned' way. She sighed not sure why he chose to do it that way.

So far the kid was kicking now and then but he seemed to take a rest between them. Then she felt it on the corners of her mind before she heard his foot steps. She looked over to see Vince coming in, his face was a little red from the cold but he looked a bit refreshed.

"Have a nice time?"

He grinned at that, "I enjoyed it and I know you don't understand why."

"I'm a telepath and I still wonder why you keep doing things like that. It would be so much easier and efficient to use your powers." She shook her head as she closed her laptop and set is aside. "Vincent come here please."

"What?" He asked walking over, she patted the bed and he sat down confused. She was keeping her face unreadable and her thoughts close to her as well. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach and he still wasn't sure why. "Emma?"

"Wait for it."

So he sighed waiting he didn't understand what she was doing. He was just feeling a bit better then last night. He was getting a little annoyed with the silence and was about to ask her what was going on then he felt it. His eyes widened and then looked at her as she let a smile touch her face.

"Say hello to our son," She said softly.

Vince was totally lost for anything to say he just couldn't find the words. He couldn't believe he felt his son kick it was strange how something so small had such an impact. He smiled as his hand caressed her stomach feeling the emotions swell up in him.

"He started this morning at breakfast," Emma placed her hand over his, "Everyone has been asking to feel him kick."

"So that's why you were sitting in here then." He grinned at her and she sighed nodding her head. He leaned over and kissed her head. "They'll get over it, look at it this way when he's born they'll all spoil him and we won't have trouble looking for anyone to looking after him when we need it."

"Just don't let Gambit near him last thing we need is for him teaching our child questionable traits."

"Emma," he stated with a slightly stern tone.

"Fine as long as Rogue is there to keep him in line," She sighed although they both knew that Remy may not know much on raising a kid but he was a good man. "Although at this moment I can't wait to start getting my figure back."

"Well I can help with that," he smiled at her.

"Yes I think the martial arts training will help I think I lost a bit of baby fat when I started that," She said thoughtfully. It would help her get back into shape and keep her a bit more limber as well. She just knew that she would be stiff after all of this with so little activity and may not be as agile as she had been.

"Well…there is that," Vince said smirking as he nuzzled her neck she moaned a bit as he trailed some kisses there. "Plus I figure there are other ways to exercise as well."

"That's how I got like this in the first place," Emma smirked the damn thing was lately Mystique had been right about her libido kicking into overtime lately. "But just so you know if you ever want to touch me like that again you're wearing a fucking condom because there is no way I'm going through this anytime soon."

He chuckled as he found that spot on her neck near her ear that she really liked. "I'm fine with that one kid is enough anyway but since there's no trouble with that happening…"

She laughed a bit as they fell onto the bed, "Oh I think for now we don't have to worry about a thing."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: IT'S TIME**


	15. It's Time

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 15: IT'S TIME**

Emma was sitting down giving that's all she could really do now, she was over nine months pregnant and it wasn't fun at all. She could barely move, the baby's kicks were now hitting her kidneys at times and she kept having to go to the bathroom too. She was having trouble sleeping which meant her husband had trouble sleeping as well.

Vincent had actually just slept on a couch in the living room a few nights just to get a decent nights sleep, she didn't totally blame him for wanting to though. The damn thing was she was two weeks past her due date. She was due literally at any time but _two_ whole weeks late? It was maddening she wanted to scream out and just get the kid out of her.

At one point she considered Kitty to phase the baby out of her just to by pass her giving birth but that was way too risky. Although if this ended up being any longer she may have to consider it, so here she was sitting down feeling miserable. Emma had been getting all crabby and irritable lately and people were trying to avoid her if they could she wasn't pleasant to be around.

But she didn't blame anyone really although Emma wished it was over, she and her husband had stopped going to those Lamaze classes that they had taken besides they knew everything they needed to know. Emma sighed getting up which wasn't exactly that easy for her either, and walked through the mansion.

School was back in so thankfully the place was pretty much deserted except for the usual people. She tapped Vincent's mind as he was in the hanger helping out with keeping the X-Jet maintained. He liked working with his hands and found he was a good at fixing the equipment once he figured it out. So far he was working on the number two engine with Logan since it had been giving them some trouble lately.

Laura was with them making it also a 'class' in teaching her the elements of mechanics and such. She looked elsewhere and fond Mystique and Irene talking with Ororo and Sage in one of the rooms. The women were the only adults so after Storm got over her distrust of Mystique the four of them were getting nice and close.

Remy was working on his bike at the moment since he hadn't gotten to use it much in the winter months. She sighed to herself as she got into the kitchen for a snack finding it with August, Wanda and Rogue. The three didn't go to school well August was getting her GED and Wanda and Rogue were taking a year off to figure out what they would want to do if they got into college.

August looked up as she was pouring herself some coffee, "Hey Emma how are you?"

"Like I have a beach ball filled with sand in my stomach, I can't stop peeing and my back aches, other then that fabulous."

"Sarcasm like that doesn't become you," August said back with a grin.

"I'm pregnant blame it on the hormones." The blond shot back getting herself a meal, "I just wish he'd hurry up and come out already. This is getting ridiculous and I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Rogue made a face at everything she had gone through Rogue had watched everything that she had endured over the past nine months. "Okay it's official ah am not havin' kids anytime soon."

"Maybe this is a way to prevent teen pregnancy, have a pregnant woman walk in and tell them all the downsides to having a child," Wanda stated out loud watching her take a drink out of the fridge and sit down.

Emma snorted, "If I did that then you can bet with what I would tell them no girl in high school may ever want sex again after that."

"Or they'd just sleep with other girls after all it's perfectly save that way," August smirked at them and Emma rolled her eyes at that. She was about to take a drink when she felt a pang in her stomach and flinched. "Kicking again?"

"I…I guess although that was a bit harder then…" She felt it again only this time a lot stronger. "Oh god I'm…I'm not sure if that was a kick…"

All three girls took on a more alert pose and went to Emma, "Are y'all okay?" Rogue asked placing a hand on her arm.

"I just…Oww!" Emma gripped the table at the sharp pain that sure as hell wasn't a kick that's for sure. But she wasn't sure what it could be then she felt it again followed by something else. A large amount of fluids just rushed out of her body, "Oh god…I think my water just broke."

The girls looked down seeing her pants were getting wetter as more liquids came out. "Oh shit…" Wanda said not sure what the hell to do.

"Oh god it's coming, the baby is coming," Emma said quickly as her breathing got all excited. "I…I need to get to the medical wing."

"Yeah here let meh help ya out," Rogue said helping the other woman to walk.

"Someone get the adults and someone get Vince!" Emma cried out as they tried to hurry.

"I-I'll go and get Vince," August said running off to find Emma's husband.

"Yeah I'll go and see if I can get Mr. McCoy." Wanda ran off then leaving Rogue to help and carry Emma to the medical ward. Emma had a arm around the goth but also a hand on her stomach it wasn't a feeling she never knew existed. She just hoped that she could make it to her medical wing it seemed like it was so long away.

**- 6 hours later-**

"AAARRGH!" Emma cried out it was unbearable what kind of just god would make it for women to suffer though this? She was sweating a lot from the strain her hair plastered all over her head and face. She had her legs propped up as she was nearing the final stage.

Vincent was there holding her hand and he was thankful that his body was rough he could feel the strain she was putting on it. If he had been normal she might have actually fractured one of the bones. "It's alright honey you're doing great we're almost there."

"We? You mean me! God damn it I'm the one doing all the fucking work here! Shit! Can't you give me anything else?" Emma yelled at Sage.

"I'm afraid not anything more will result in permanent damage," She apologized. Sage had only partial training thanks to all the knowledge her computer like mind had taken but still she had no real experience in this. Hank had never done this either but he was the closest thing they had, Xavier had hoped to have a doctor on stand by but that doctor had been called away on a family emergency at the last moment.

"FUCKING HELL!" Emma gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her. Even that she-bitch Selene couldn't dish out punishment like this and she had suffered three days under that woman when she tried to runaway from the Hellfire Club. Of course Selene had been ordered to 'go easy' on her but still this was nothing.

She felt like she was trying to pass a watermelon through her body. Vincent got her to remember her breathing.

"Please can't I push yet?" Emma asked him.

"You're almost ready you still have to expand a bit more please just hold on," Hank said to her he was trying to hide his nervousness in this.

Emma laid her head back and closed her eyes she had lost track of the time it felt like forever. Then she felt a hand on forehead and looked up into those caring blue eyes that she loved about her husband. "It's going to be okay Emma I know you can do this. I'm here for you never forget that."

She took a small comfort from that but then another contraction hit her, "AWWWW! How much longer?"

"Okay…get ready to push Emma," Hank said wiping his brow. "Okay on the next one I want you to start pushing."

Vince placed and arm around her shoulder as she gripped his hand tightly. She waited and then she felt it and pushed. She cried out as she felt him starting to come out, when the contraction stopped she took a breather. "You're doing great just keep it up almost there hon." Vincent said to her holding her close.

After several more pushes later Hank finally said what they were waiting for, "I see the head, a few more Emma just a few more."

She cried out as she pushed with another contraction. "God damn it why does it have to be like this? This is just fucking insane! I swear if there is any way for you to deal with this kind of shit _you're_ getting pregnant next time!"

"If it's possible." He said humoring her although his hand was going a little numb from her grip.

"I'll devote some funding for it! For all women everywhere!" Emma cried out and pushed one last time. Then it was gone the pressure on the inside of her body. She was confused until she heard a cry and not just any cry a baby's cry.

Vincent looked up seeing Sage help to clean the baby off and then there was a snip sound most likely the cord being cut. "There we go," Sage smiled seeing the little bundle in her arms as she passed it to Emma. "Looks like you have a perfectly healthy baby boy."

Emma reached out tears in her eyes as she held her baby for the first time. He was so small he seemed bigger coming out. He had small brown hair her natural hair color and when he opened his eyes she smiled seeing his father's eyes. She was just so chocked up she couldn't eve say anything as she felt tears stream down her face.

Vincent reached over to touch his son. _His son_, if felt so weird and yet so perfect at the same time. This was a little life that was a part of him and Emma and he loved it with all his heart already. He felt tears in his own eyes just looking at him as he was there no longer crying snuggled against his mother's bosom.

"God…He's so perfect…" Vince whispered out as he held his little hands. They were so tiny and small compared to his own hand. He was so beautiful and perfect he couldn't believe this was his child that they had made something so beautiful in this world.

Vince looked to Emma's tear stained face and the joy on it he could feel her emotions through their link and they both shared a look. They didn't even need their link to each other to tell how the other felt they just knew. He leaned forward kissing her lightly as he smiled brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I love you." He said to her.

She smiled back, "I love you too."

Outside the room by now the hallway was packed, everyone was there waiting for as long as they could. Some had brought down chairs others either stood or sat down on the ground. They all had been waiting outside and they could hear some muffled cries now and then. Some of them didn't really like that sound especially the women there.

For someone like Mystique she knew what Emma was going through and when they started to hear that she only muttered 'that brings me back' which didn't help matters for them. Several of the girls were a bit paled at the thought that's what they could look forward to. Betsy and Jean were very quiet as they were focusing all their energy one keeping anything from Emma out of their heads.

Being a telepath had its down size and this was one of them, since neither one wanted to feel what Emma was feeling at this moment.

"God how long does this kind of thing last?" Bobby asked sitting down on the ground.

Mystique gave him a look, "As long as it takes I was in labor for nearly nine hours with Kurt. Sometimes it can even take longer then that." Bobby was surprised by that answer as Jubilee next to him shifted a little uneasily.

When it got quiet that's when everyone was looking at the door waiting to see what had happened. Betsy and Jean shared a look wondering if things were okay. _'Are you going to check?'_ Jean asked the purpled haired woman next to her.

'_Fuck no, I'm not bloody stupid enough to link with a woman that's giving birth,' She sent back._

_Jean scowled at her crossing her arms, 'Well I'm not doing it.'_

'_Well one of us should check out she's been awfully quiet.'_

'_Then you do it.'_

'_You're the Godparent here so you check.'_

Jean sighed this could go on all day so she opened the walls a crack and decided to check on Vincent's emotions first. She both nothing but relief mixed in with a great amount of joy. She quickly went to Emma and found the same thing. Jean got a huge smile on her face at the emotion she was feeling that a tear came to her face.

"Jean are you okay?" Scott had seen her tear and wiped it away with his hand.

She turned to him smiling with misty eyes, "Everything's fine."

Scott was a bit confused but then Sage came out to the hall and everyone looked up at her she had on a small smile. "Well Emma just gave birth to a healthy baby boy." Everyone was up on their feet in joy at that. There were a few laughs and excited squeals of joy among the mutants. She was soon bombarded by questions on what the baby looked like, how was Emma, could they see the baby.

Sage held up a hand, "Hold it! Okay Emma is fine but she's really tired. You can all see the baby but you'll have to be quick and only in no more then four at a time okay? Now please line up and you'll all get your chance."

Everyone agreed that it was the best thing to do and there was a little arguing over placement but the adults helped out with that. The first four up were the oldest students with Jean, Scott, Betsy and Warren stepping into the room quietly.

They made their way and then they came upon the couple. Hank was hooking an IV into Emma's arm to help her after all the stress her body went under. She seemed to be sleeping soundly with Vincent next to her cradling the bundle in his arms.

He smiled as he saw who came, "Hey guys say hello to Jack Freeman."

They all walked up and took a look at the little buy in a white blanket sleeping like his mother. Vincent was the very picture of a proud parent as they looked on. Scott and Warren had on grins as Jean and Betsy knelt down as they started to talk in baby talk already to the little baby.

"Oh he's so adorable," Jean said looking at the little guy.

"He should be given his parents," Came a weak voice and they saw Emma looking at them with a small smile.

"I thought you were sleeping." Warren asked seeing her awake.

She gave a small grin, "Who can sleep with all of this going on?"

"We didn't want to wake you sorry about that," Scott told her and she gave a small shrug. Sure she was wiped out but she couldn't really sleep. And now everyone would want to see the baby not that she blamed them he was so adorable. She looked over seeing Vincent there holding their child as Jean and Betsy cooed over the little bundle.

It sure was hell to get out but after it was all over it was worth it. She had her child a child that she once never thought she would get the chance to have. She looked at her family her own real family that she would start over with. She wouldn't make the same mistakes her own parents made with her. Her husband was ten times the man her father ever could hope to become. She wasn't a drunk like her mother drinking her pain away. Her sisters wouldn't have any influence in their child either.

This was now her family, her husband and child and nothing could take that away. For the very first time she felt fully complete in her life. And she could sense the same from Vincent as he looked lovingly at his son. It brought a smile to her tired face, after everything they both had been through life had given them a moment of joy that seemed to make it all worth it.

Vincent watched and held their child as the parade of people walked in to congratulate them and to see the baby. He was glad that the kid was a good sport about all of this and truth be told he didn't want to put him down. He just said thank you to everyone and spoke on autopilot his mind fully on the baby.

He then noticed Emma smiling at him and he smiled back knowing what was going through her head. By the time the last people left it was getting late and the little guy was squirming a bit. "Do you know what he wants?" Vince asked his wife given having a telepath for a wife will defiantly help in raising a baby.

Emma concentrated a little and smile, "Give him here he's hungry." He got up and went over as Emma unfastened her top it was a simple wrap around that was comfortable and exposed part of her chest. Vincent handed him over to her and she held him close to her breast. Little Jack went to feeding immediately eagerly taking his mother's milk. Emma smile caressing his head as he took his fill, this was one of the greatest days in her life.

Vincent was next to her stroking her own hair lovingly, "We did a good thing didn't we? You know bringing him into this world." She nodded her head agreeing with that wholeheartedly. "You think we'll be good parents?"

She looked up at him, "Yes I think we'll do just fine my love."

He took her reassurance and kissed her gently on the lips, smiling after the kiss they both went back to watching their child. It was so strange and yet it felt so right at the same time, and they felt they would never get tired of this. They knew this would change their lives and they would have to work around having a baby to raise but they were up for it.

This was the start of their true family together and together they would overcome everything.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: EPILOGUE**


	16. Epilogue

**EMMA AND VINCE**

**CHAPTER 16: EPILOGUE**

Vincent was sleeping soundly in his bed with his wife it had been a month since their son's birth and of course he was the attention of everyone especially the girls who loved to play with him. Although there was one more thing that he had learned and it was only affirmed when he heard a loud crying sound.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock as it was just past two in the morning. He groaned as he heard his son's cry, they both had learned that their son also had a healthy set of lungs on him. Emma stirred but he placed a hand on her. "Don't…it's my turn," He said tiredly.

She nodded her head, "He's hungry."

Vince nodded having a telepathic wife made if all much easier to understand what the baby wanted. He got up and closed the door to their room as the sounds would be muffled a bit more. He turned on the light shutting his eyes from the sudden sting of light. "Okay, okay daddy's here little guy." He told him picking him up and bouncing him a little patting his back as he went to a small fridge.

He pulled it open where there were many bottles with milk in them actually it was from Emma herself. She read that breast milk was much healthier and he never knew that some women actually would milk themselves to fill the bottles. He took one and heated it up with his powers his hand glowed making the energy warmer. He tested it on his own wrist not easy when holding a baby.

He sat down in a rocking chair shifting him in his arms and handed him the bottle. Little Jack eagerly started to feed on it and Vince sighed letting his head rest up against the chair. It was getting harder to get a decent night's sleep as he cried for either food, changing or some other reason.

He knew there were down sides to parenting but nothing could ever prepare you for actually doing it. The walls thankfully were sound proof and when he and Emma wanted to make love (which was difficult enough with Jack around) they closed the door and left the baby monitor on.

He had to smile as Emma was getting back into shape, she spent a lot of her time working out and this week she was going back into the Danger Room. She still wasn't up to how she used to be her stomach of course would take time to tone back up but by summer she definitely would be back wearing a two piece like nothing happened.

One of the things he loved about her was when she put her mind to something she never gave up until it was done. He felt himself drifting a bit and shook his head fighting a yawn. God he was tired sometimes they took naps in the afternoon just to function for the day plus they had no short of people for baby sitters either.

After some time Jack was finished so he put the bottle away and then got that little towel put over his shoulder as he burped him. After a bit he did but he was still a bit fussy so Vincent sat back onto the chair and started to rock and hum a bit of a song to him.

It took a bit of time but he finally settled down into a nice sleep, Vince sighed slowly getting up and gently placing him back into his crib. He gave him a small look at his gentle form laying there totally innocent, Vince gave a small smile he wanted to caress his head but he didn't want to risk waking him. He turned out the light as he wanted to get back into bed with his wife.

Slowly he crept back to the bed and slipping into the covers he gently wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. She turned still asleep into him holding him close he shifted to get more comfortable and hoped that Jack wouldn't take up again.

By morning everyone was doing the usual routine as Emma woke up first noticing that she was sleeping on Vincent's chest. She smirked at that enjoying the feeling and also from not being pregnant, she could sleep on her stomach again, no more morning sickness, or having to go to the bathroom from her bladder. She could just enjoy things like this again as she trailed a hand over his sleeping chest.

She looked out to the window seeing the daylight there it was now March and the winter was making way for spring. It was still a bit cold but at least they could take the baby outside as long as he was dressed warmly. She got up and stretched as she slipped out of their bed and went to check on Jack.

He was still asleep so she went to the bathroom to take a nice shower and get ready for the day. She got out of her sleeping wear and starting up a nice hot shower. They had a few things planned for the day and one very special one as well. They hadn't had the chance since Emma didn't want to risk the baby getting sick from the cold but they would do it today.

She closed her eyes enjoying the hot water on her body her hands went to her stomach and he looked down. It was a hell of a lot better then it had been, sure there was some flab and a few stretch marks but she would get rid of those she was still young after all.

Emma already had a touch workout routine set up for herself with lots of it for her lower torso would be exercised. She did look at her breasts to notice how they were a bit bigger now from it and she shrugged that off. Sure it was a bit vain of her but hell why not be proud of them they did cost a lot anyway. She started to rub some soap over her and was too preoccupied to notice someone silently creeping up to her.

She heard the shower door opening and then two familiar hands on her breasts gently, "Morning hon."

Vincent kissed her neck and shoulder, "You think we can share? Jack was still asleep and this way we can get done faster."

Emma tried not to laugh knowing he was thinking more then a shower from his mind and feeling something hard pressing into her backside. Truth was they usually had to take a chance now and then when they could with the baby in their lives. She moaned a bit feeling his lips on her neck, "Well…Maybe if we're quick."

**-Downstairs-**

The morning rush was in full swing as everyone was getting meals for school everyone was helping out as most of the people were making sure everyone had time today to eat. Remy was sitting in a corner with Logan watching the chaos as Warren walked over with his own cup. "You know no matter how many times I see this I still find it hard to believe that they don't break anything." The tall blond man with wings stated sitting with them facing away from the younger residents.

"Oui although you should have seen de days in de guild, you'd be lucky not to lose a finger," Remy snickered remembering how usually everyone in the Thieves Guild was armed in some way and if you tried to steal part of a meal from certain people you were lucky to get all your fingers back when caught.

He had an interesting childhood that was for sure but he liked it here, it was a good home, nice people and he smiled seeing Rogue step into the room. And he had a girl in his life that was like no one else that was for sure. She wasn't much of a morning person as her hair was still a bit of a mess and he guessed she had a rough night.

Weather it was from school or other reasons he wouldn't know unless he talked to her. But she was a bit cranky…well crankier when she didn't have her cup of the day of coffee.

Vincent and his family walked in soon after Emma looking a little brighter this morning and Vince with a small smile on his lips. This was lost on everyone else as to why they seemed a little happier then normal. Vincent went to prepare them breakfast as Emma bounced Jack on her knee cooing to him lightly.

The young boy giggled and cried out in joy at the attention of his mother.

Before long others showed up like Kitty who immediately went to Jack. "Aww high there little guy. Aren't you the cutest little one, yes you are." She gushed over him one of the most she didn't know why. Babies were just so adorable and cute.

"Yes he is," Emma agreed, "That is when he's not crying or needs a changing."

Piotr smiled at seeing Kitty with Jack she had a large heart and it was that and her sweetness that started to attract him to her. He then felt a hand clap his back seeing Bobby there with a grin, "Careful there big man she's getting that 'I want one' look in her eyes."

"I do want one," Kitty stated making everyone stare at her and poor Piotr nearly choking on his drink as he sputtered some of it out then trying not to cough up one of his lungs. "Well not now I mean like in the future I would want one." Kitty rolled her eyes at everyone's reaction.

There were a few laughs although Piotr was still trying to get the color back into his skin, he had gone a bit pale when she had said that and not to mention he felt he had come close to having a heart attack.

**-Later-**

Vincent walked into their room looking for Emma and he didn't see her but heard something in the next room. He walked in and smiled seeing Emma there helping their son into a light blue and white clothing. "There you go, how's my whittle guy? Is he ready for a little walk with mommy and daddy?"

Vince had to snort at the amusing site, Emma Frost-Freeman once the White Queen, defiant to the end, tough as they came talking in baby talk. It was just a sight that was too funny. Emma hadn't noticed him walk in and was a little annoyed catching her off guard. She stood up hands on her hips, "What?"

"Sorry it's just funny seeing you like this. I've never seen this side of you is all."

She just shrugged it off picking up her son, "I'm a mother now so I can be a bit silly with him if I want to you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," he smiled as he came over running a hand over his head through the short brown hair. Vince looked into eyes that were reflections of his own. He had a pacifier in his mouth and toying with his mother's long hair. "I like seeing this softer side of your nature."

"Well then take a good look since you're the only person that I'll ever show this to," Emma told him as she shifted the weight of her son. Her face got a bit more serious looking at her son and then to him. "I think it's time."

Vincent's face mirrored her own and he nodded placing a hand on the small of her back walking with her.

In the backyard of the mansion the family made their way across the lawn it was a bit chilly but it wasn't too bad. They were dressed up him in a jacket and her in a long coat, they walked to an area with a stone slab and in the center there was another thick stone square with writing on it and a large sword buried into it.

It was a memorial for Jack "Slayer" Robinson a man that had helped them out and who Vincent and Emma owed the fact that they even had a son. Emma had lost the ability to carry children from when she had been in an asylum for 'hearing voices' and a few of the men had thought to take some liberties with a good looking young girl locked up in a room.

However when Slayer had healed her when she was close to death it healed up some old injuries and to everyone's surprise especially Emma's when she was pregnant. When Slayer died to not only save them but the world from Selene's mad attempt to suck the world into hell Emma and Vince had decided that their first born male child would be named in his honor.

It was for this reason why they were here to honor the memory of a fallen friend. Emma looked at the monument seeing how the sword looked unblemished but then it was mystical in nature. She had never really been religious in her life although she had seen much and had known that hell actually exists.

A part of her wished that he was happy wherever he was now. Vincent looked at the monument and bowed his head to it. He said a small prayer in his mind and he too wished that Jack Robinson was finally at peace.

The three of them stood there not sure if they should say anything until Vince knelt down and ran a hand over the name. "Hey there…I don't know if you can hear me or not. But either way I have to say this." He took a moment remembering how it was visiting the grave of the man that had raised him Father Michaels.

"You weren't with us long but you impacted our lives, we're all here thanks to you. And above all thanks to you I have a son. Both Emma and I are thankful that you came into our lives and for the gift that you helped us bring into this world."

"We named him after you if you didn't know we figured it would be the best way to honor your memory. I know you were big on honor," he smirked a bit. "I don't know what to say man…I own you a lot thanks for everything and we all miss you."

He stood up and Emma walked over to him he held his hand in her free one as all three of them looked at it. Vince closed his eyes taking a breath as the familiar feelings of pain and loss came over him. Emma felt them as well but her face was more impassive.

"Come one…let's go back in," She said in a gentle manner. Vincent nodded his head as the family walked back into their home.

Later that day Vincent was out working out getting his mind off that visit to the memorial, he was going back up to his room. He said hello to Rogue and Remy as they were talking about something and with the way Remy was grinning was trying to convince her of something for a date that she wasn't sure about.

He passed Logan with X-23 and they looked like they were planning on going out. When he got into his room he looked around seeing all the things that were a mixture of his life and Emma's. It was a strange contrast but they somehow found a balance to it all.

Vince took a moment in his workout clothing a towel around his neck looking around. His life sure had changed that was for sure he fell in love, got married and was now a father. It was strange and yet...He felt that his life was complete.

It was like this place was the place he was supposed to be and the friends he had here were as close as any family. It was a great feeling his thinking was torn from this from the sound of a soft voice. He went into the baby's room and there in the rocking chair was Emma.

She was actually singing softly to their son trying to get him to take his afternoon nap. He leaned against the door watching her silently sing to Jack, he could see the love there and it was now that he truly felt complete in life. He just stood there watching the two most important people in his life, the love of his life and the child their love brought into this world.

And in that moment he truly felt at peace with the world watching his family.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Well there you go this fic is over it's a bit shorter then I wanted but there really wasn't much to say. Tell me what you think and I've been wondering who is still a reader at I noticed that a few people that have me on their list of favs, alerts etc. Aren't here anymore. I was just hoping for a roll call to help me know who is still here and who is left.**

**Also I got a letter from the army that I've been trying to get into there was a slight problem that I'll have to work out soon. But after that it won't be long until I'm there so when I do join I will be out of touch for basic training.**

**I will get time off and such but for awhile I won't be around. Don't worry I will be back one day think of it like me taking a small break from writing hell after 2 years I think I need one lol. So don't worry I will get back to writing when I can.**


End file.
